Jamieson H Potter: Taking Back Hogwarts
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Set in the magical Wizarding world. As the start of the series, Jamieson H. Potter, descendant of 'The One who Survived', starts his first year of Hogwarts after 11 years in the muggle world... Only to find out what used to be a grand school of Witchcraft and Wizardry has turned into what looks like a prison for young wizards.
1. Chapter 1

**~Hogwarts, 2191**

 **Hogwarts has fallen into the hands of Slytherin.**

 **Hufflepuffs have been reduced to mere slaves. The once loyal, helpful and kind house of Hogwarts is no longer.**

 **Ravenclaw, the once intelligent, witty and accepting house no longer exists. What replaced said house is a huge group of withdrew wizards, having a hard time to accept each other, scared one of them may be a Slytherin wizard under disguise.**

 **Gryffindor had it worst. Once a triumphant, powerful, courageous house, now, every single member of the Gryffindor house lived in pure fear.**

 **The Slytherin house hated Gryffindor, for various reasons. Being part of the Gryffindor house used to be a huge honour for all students of Hogwarts, now it is a curse. A curse far worse than being slaves to the Slytherins.**

 **Years after the death of Lord Voldemort, after Harry Potter along with all his friends and relatives passed away, the school crumbled. Salazar Malfoy, the most recent member of the evil family tree, has overtaken the school. Stepping and destroying the other houses, and reducing the value of every student outside of the Slytherin house to nothing but slugs.**

 **The once proud house of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood is gone.**

 **All gone.**

 **~Jamieson H. Potter**

"Get your worthless butt over here!" yelled Isla Dursley, my stepmother. I let out a sigh of frustration and left the small cupboard I call my room under the stairs.

I honestly want to get away from this house, to run and to be free instead of being a slave to my so called 'mother'.

"Yes?" I asked, hiding my annoyance. I wouldn't want to be punished for showing the fact that I'm annoyed, again.

I mean the punishment isn't _that_ bad, not eating for 2 days isn't that big of a deal. Though it has affected my body quite a bit.

"We'll be leaving for a few days now to attend my brother's wedding ceremony-" Heck yeah! That means alone time for me. "Now, I don't want any more _funny_ business coming from you. If I hear any more complaints about the neighbour's light flickering, them seeing things float in this house, or any more weird noises. Understand?" She stated, glaring at me.

I nodded, avoiding an eye-roll. It's not _my_ fault those things happen sometimes! I mean it's not like I _wanted_ to make the lights flicker. I've tried, I can't control it. Sometimes when I sit on the sofa, reading a book, things around me just float and hover. Then they come back down gently.

The neighbours here are snitches! They just can't keep things to themselves. It's not like the vases fly their way! Nor do the chairs.

I always get in trouble for things I _didn't_ do, either from my stepbrother or these pesky neighbours.

I watched from the windows as the Dursley family entered the car and left. Finally, I'm alone.

What should I do? Read?

I've already read all the books.

Clean?

The house is clean enough as it is! If I clean it again _I'd_ go mad.

I suppose all I can do now is just sit on the sofa and stare at the ceiling.

Which is _exactly_ what I did for the next 3 hours.

You might be wondering, shouldn't I be at school? Shouldn't I be out with friends?

Well that's hard because one, I don't go to school. My stepbrother does, which I consider is unfair. I want to learn stuff too! I do sometimes sneak out from my little room to read my stepbrother's text books now and then.

Two, the neighbours don't let their kids come to my house. Apparently, they're afraid I'd do some stupid wizardry things to their kids. I would say magic doesn't exist, but then again after everything that has happened, I'd be an idiot to believe magic doesn't exist.

I'd rather not be what the rest of my family members already are, idiots.

As I laid on the sofa, keeping a steady breathing pattern, my mind began to wonder, while I ignored all the things that began floating around me.

Images once again appeared in my head. Images I am very familiar with.

A big, old castle standing on top of a hill. Ferries with lanterns were moving towards it. Oddly enough the ferries had no paddles, nor did it look like these modern day motor-ferries. They didn't look like manual ferries.

Then a familiar tune would play, _E A, C B A, C B, G E._ The place had a magical feel to it. Maybe it's a medieval castle? Or perhaps a wizarding school?

Letting out a sigh, a thought popped up in my head. One that has popped up far too many times.

 _I wish I was a wizard._

 **Hellu hellu, welcome to Taking Back Hogwarts.**

 **I've tried to be as 'British' as I possibly could, but it's kinda hard honestly. This is obviously non-canon, the original characters such as Harry Potters, parts of the books such as Hogwarts, obviously belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Sorry for the super short first chapter, but this was all I could come up with without revealing too much.**

 **P.S: If you're here from RotP Rewrite, sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I'm just trying to make every chapter as perfect as it could be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~1995, the Wizarding World_**

 _"_ _You saved me..." Cedric stated in relief and joy as he panted, looking deep into Harry's eyes._

 _"_ _For a second there I thought you would've left me." He stated jokingly, smiling. Harry nodded, "For a second there I almost did." Harry replied._

 _They stood still, both panting. Both staring into each other's eyes, in complete silence._

 _Harry's heartbeat picked up, his dreams could come true here. He wouldn't have to hide anything anymore, if what he dreams of actually happens here, the Triwizard Championship wouldn't matter to him anymore._

 _Nothing would._

 _But it didn't._

 _A huge gust of wind blew and the walls of the maze rustled wildly, surprising both of them. "Let's go!" Cedric yelled before grabbing Harry's wrist forcefully and charging for the cup._

 _"_ _Take it, you saved my life!" Cedric urged, panicking. Harry shook his head, "Together." He stated and began counting. "One. Two. Three!" Harry yelled, soon both reached out and grabbed the cup, and a huge flash of light blinded me afterwards._

I woke up from my dream, shocked. Who are they?

 **~Present day**

I've been having these crazy sequential dreams as of lately. I remembered the first dream I had, something about a boy living in a small room under a flight of stairs, like me. Then came a huge mountain of letters.

I shook my head with a sigh, I think I'm going insane. I might just be the first 11 years old boy to go completely bonkers. "Another day to myself." I stated with a huge grin after stretching. Whatever should I do to waste my day _today_? I looked around, I have this _entire_ house to myself!

The Dursleys return on Friday, which is 3 days away.

I wish I could go outside honestly, but I can't. I apparently can't leave the house either, not sure why. If I do leave, the neighbours would tattle on me. How I wish I could just make the neighbours disappear!

It's not that bad though, there's a few things to do in this house.

One, I could just go around and clean.

Two, I could cook food. The _one_ thing I can do without getting scolded is cook food. They're too stubborn to admit I'm good at cooking, _way_ better than Mrs. Dursley. In fact, my stepbrother would wake me up in the middle of the night to cook him midnight snack.

Three, I could explore _the attic_. But me being the cowardly boy I am, I've never been to the attic. No one has, really.

It's scary up there, even though I've never been in it. When I'm cleaning up the 1st floor rooms, I'd hear stuff upstairs sometimes.

Things toppling, these weird whispers... Sometimes I even hear this weird whisper as if someone's trying to tell me something in this weird language. Then I'd hear clothes being dragged around upstairs.

It sounds like a long piece of cloth being dragged on the wooden board.

I honestly could go on about how weird this entire house is, but I'd rather not. It would take an entire day to list _half_ of the weird things in this house. I've gotten used to it all.

The Dursleys never get affected by them though, it's as if the ghosts, or whatever the heck they are, are targeting me!

I let out a sigh, maybe I'll explore the attic some other day.

It just rained last night so watering the plants outside is definitely off the list. What to do?

I hummed the song I heard in my dreams as I walked around the house, looking for things to do. I _could_ go through the albums, even though it's forbidden.

The neighbours don't know that though...

I stopped right in-front of the TV in my living room. Right behind the right-side sofa is an entire bookshelf filled with books I've already finished reading, though there's a drawer all the way at the bottom that I'm not allowed to open.

I know, and I'm sure, that the photo albums are in there. The ones I've yet to see.

Peeking outside the window, I noticed none of my neighbours are home. How coincidental. I made a dash towards said bookshelf, quickly opening said drawer.

I was right, I found photo albums in said drawer. I opened them and to my confusion, all the photos were empty!

I flipped through all of them, there were 5 large photo albums, 2 of them were empty. The other three filled with photos of when my stepbrother was a baby... And when I appeared in-front of the Dursley's front door wrapped in nothing but a blanket and an envelope on top...

That's depressing.

With a small frown, I returned the albums back into the drawer and closed it. I always thought maybe I came from an orphanage. But seeing how I was just left in-front of the doorstep like that with an envelope... Do my parents not want me as well?

I mean maybe I cried a lot... And pooped. And peed. But I couldn't have been _that_ bad as a baby...

Right?

 **Again, sorry for the short chapters.**

 **The only reason I could give for this is that I didn't want to reveal** ** _too_** **much, don't want this book to end up with only like, 10 chapters or so.**

 **P.S: My computer is just laggy as heck, which means I can't create a cover for this book. I'd appreciate if someone could help with it, though I won't be able to repay you in money, all I can do is give you credit. ^^"**

 **P.P.S: If anyone's interested, message me. Thankssss**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hogwarts, 2191**

 _"_ _Out of my way, Lovegood!" Yelled the Malfoy male. The eldest of the two Malfoy brothers._

 _Pushing the blonde female student aside, he continued his strut, frightening and challenging every student in his path._

 _Indeed he is powerful, more powerful than his father in-fact._

 _"_ _Ah yes, Remus R. Weasley. How are you today?" Asked the blond wizard. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Remus, son of Reginald Weasley asked as he masked his anger._

 _'_ _If only I could punch you…' Remus thought, trying to control himself._

 _"_ _Don't talk to me like that, we're buddies!" Malfoy said with a sneer, hand around Remus' shoulder. "We were never friends." Remus replied, earning a shove from said blond. "Crucio," Malfoy chanted in a monotone voice, as if this was a daily routine._

 _The Cruciatus curse, known as the Torture curse, was inflicted upon Remus, who immediately fell onto the floor clutching his body in pain, unable to scream as the pain was too great._

 _The ban of the Unforgivable Curse no longer existed. Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, Durmstrang… all fell into their own respective evil houses._

 _All because of the Malfoy family._

 _Voldemort died decades ago. There was peace, until the Malfoy family managed to gather more Death Eaters and destroy the Ministry of Magic._

 **~Jamieson H. Potter**

It's here. Today's the day. It's Friday.

The Dursleys return exactly at 4 PM in the afternoon. It's 9 AM, which gives me plenty of time to prepare myself to explore the attic.

I've read in one of the books, ghosts _hate_ salt and Holy Water. Since there's no holy water here, I decided to fill a bag with salt. One hand had a torch and the other had a bag of salt. "Please don't kill me, Mr. Ghost." I whispered as I pulled the rope, watching the stairs to the attic come down with a loud bang, dust immediately poured down.

I ran backwards, letting the dust settle before slowly and timidly tip-toeing up the stairs.

While on my way up, I heard the noise of cloth being dragged again. Now it's accompanied by that weird whisper. I hadn't even reached the attic yet when a creature, as black as the colour could get, emerged. I let out a yelp, immediately backing up

I froze mid-way, suddenly feeling as if my life was being sucked out. I watched a skin-colour trail form from my face to its feature-less face.

I felt weak, but still strong enough to throw the bag of salt at it. All that white stuff just flew _right through_ its gas-like body. My strength slowly disappeared, horror struck me as the salt failed.

I shone my torch at it, which somehow worked as it let out some sort of weird groan before backing up. I took this chance and used every little bit of energy left in me to run down the stairs, open the door and run out. I didn't care if the neighbours saw me out of my house, I'd rather not die.

I heard the sound of a car door closing as I reached the door, 'No! They can't be home yet!' I thought in panic.

I ran out the door, screaming "Run!" as the ghost chased me. The Dursleys looked at me as if I had gone bonkers, but I just kept running. They screamed as soon as the black creature emerged from the house and ran for it.

I had to thank the stars for what happened afterwards.

The creature shrieked as it was exposed to sunlight before burning. It almost got back into the house, which would've been bad. It burnt into pure black ashes as I fell onto the ground, panting madly.

"What the hell did you do this time?!" Mrs. Dursley asked, looking at me as if wanting to murder me.

"I swear I didn't do anything! I wanted to clean the attic!" I answered in panic, putting my hands up in defence. "Mom, he couldn't possibly summon a demon from hell." My stepbrother stated, rolling his eyes. "He's way too dumb for that." He added, smirking at me afterwards.

I wanted to punch him so bad, but at the same time he kind of saved my butt.

"I told you this house was haunted!" Mrs. Dursley yelled at her husband, who was still in shock. "Well now it isn't. Stop whining and unpack." He replied with a huge frown. I decided to gather up the dust and placed it in a small packet, for later uses.

Actually, I don't know what it's used for.

"Why is there so much salt here?" Mr Dursley asked as they got up to the first floor. "I-I tried throwing salt at it." I admitted, feeling really dumb. I should stop believing everything I read.

"See? Stupid." My stepbrother added, earning me a groan from my stepmother. "You better clean this up, and the dust. And clean the attic, now that the ghost is gone." Mrs Dursley said before entering her room.

I nodded, with a small sigh of tiredness. I'm still exhausted from whatever's happening.

 **-That night...-**

I couldn't sleep, thinking about what had happened earlier today. I didn't get to eat dinner, but that was the least of my worries. I'm planning on exploring the attic tomorrow morning, but I'm scared that ghost thing might appear again.

Yeah, I'm a _huge_ scaredy cat.

 **~Hogwarts 1995**

 _Harry and Cedric emerged from the port key- the Goblet of Fire._

 _They appeared in what seems like some sort of graveyard._

 _'_ _The Little Hangleton Graveyard!' Harry thought in fear. His visions were slowly becoming true... Voldemort is coming back?_

 _'_ _No!' Harry thought._

 _"_ _Get back to the port key Cedric!" Harry yelled, looking around for said port key. "What? Why? Why are we in the Little Hangleton Graveyard?" Asked the curious lad._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter, we have to-"Before Harry could finish, "Mobilicorpus!" Chanted a voice from the entrance to a tomb, immediately Harry was lifted into the air, then hooked onto a Death statue behind him. "Argh!" He screamed in pain, his hand injured by the scythe of the statue while at the same time his scar burned._

 _Wormtail appeared with what looks like a fetus version of Voldemort in his hand. "Cedric get back to the cup!" Harry yelled, ignored by said person. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Cedric yelled, raising and pointing his wand at Wormtail._

 _"_ _Kill the spare." Said the fetus, "No!" Harry yelled in reply, Cedric, completely unaware of what's about to happen._

 _"_ _Avada Ke-"_

I was awakened by the loud noise of the door being knocked.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, rushing out from my cupboard towards the front door of the house. I opened the door to see two masked figures with black robes in-front of me.

"Umm... Hi? How can I help you at-" I stopped, glancing at the clock on the wall of the living room. "2 AM in the morning..." I finished, looking at them nervously. I hadn't even realized it was still night time- well, morning really- when I opened the door.

"Jamieson H. Potter?" One of them asked, obviously faking his voice. I nodded nervously, "H-How do you know my name?" I asked, taking a small step back.

"We're here to escort you, Mr. Jamieson." He said, completely ignoring my question. I gulped, "To where?" He asked, before I could take another step back, he reached out and grabbed my wrist forcefully. "L-Let go of me!" I yelled, pulling my hand as hard as I could.

"Please follow us, and don't bother trying to run." The one whose mask was somewhat more evil-looking warned in a deep tone as he whipped out an odd stick-like thing.

It looked like a medieval wand.

The other guy did the same thing, except he demonstrated what the stick-thing does. "Incendio," He chanted, causing a jet of flame to shoot out from his wand and set fire to the tree in-front of the house.

I gulped, all I could do was let them drag me out of the house. If I scream, they might set _me_ on fire.

What do they want with _me_? I'm practically broke! I have absolutely no money. Absolutely none. I also live under the stairs in a small cupboard-like room, did I mention that?

"Expelliarmus!" A voice echoed from somewhere, I quickly ducked as a blue ball of light flew my way and hit one of the strangers, causing him to fly backwards. "Stupefy!" Another voice yelled and another ball of light flew from _somewhere_ , hitting the one who was grabbing my wrist and knocking him unconscious.

Before anything else could happen, I quickly grabbed their wands and ran back inside. I can't freakin' cast magic spells like these two- and those other two- but at least _they_ won't be able to cast spells _without_ their wands.

Unless they know wand-less magic, which could be very bad for me.

As soon as I closed the door behind me after running back in, I heard the sound of a quick 'whoosh'. I was a tad bit curious, but then the sensible-side of me kicked in and told me if I wanted to live to see another day, I should _not_ open the door.

I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs, so I quickly ran into my cupboard and pretend I was asleep.

"What the heck was that?" asked my stepbrother as he opened the door. After a few seconds, I heard it being closed. "Wake up you lazy bum, make me food." He commanded, opening the door and forcing me up.

"Fine. Just give me a few seconds." I said, faking a groggy voice and pretending to stretch. I watched as he rolled his eyes before walking back into the kitchen.

"Here you go," I handed the plate of food to him. He stared at the plate of midnight snack for a while before smirking, "Take this." He said, handing me an odd black key. "Wha-?" I asked, but before I could finish, he forced the key into my hand.

"I'm not taking this. This is just another way for-" Again I couldn't finish my sentence, this time he interrupted, saying "Not this time." In a serious manner.

That's weird. He's _never_ serious.

I clutched the key in my hand, staring at it. Then I stared at him, watching him eat.

Honestly, I don't know how, but my stepbrother never gets fat. Seriously, he eats _so much_ , but he's always in shape. He's definitely involved in some sort of sport at school.

Or he's just as much of a bully as he is at home, and all he does at school is bully peoples. And burn his fat through bullying.

"What?" He asked, lifting a brow and looking at me curiously as he chewed his food.

"Don't tell me you've fa-" Before he could finish, I cut him off, "Oh shut the heck up. I'd _never_. Plus, that would be _incest_." Earning a smug smirk from him. "Hurry up and finish up, I want to go back to sleep." I stated after a few seconds of silence, faking a yawn.

I was expecting some sort of insult, but all I got was a simple nod.

Something's wrong with him... He's being _way too nice_. Seriously. First the key, then the silence, now a nod? I mean I might sound ridiculous right now but seriously he's being too nice. I decided to leave it alone, maybe he's in a good mood?

 **~The Next Morning**

Once again, it's January 5th! Which means it's time for my stepbrother to go back to school. I suppose the one good thing I get for not going to school is I get to stay at home 24/7.

"Can't I _not_ go?!" Whined my stepbrother. _There_ it is, the annoying, whining Warden Dursley. "It's your last year hun, so no." Mrs. Weasley scolded. I heard a loud grown before loud footsteps echoed in the house.

They already had breakfast, which means Mrs. Dursley and I will be the only ones left at home after Mr. Dursley and Warden leaves. I watched him leave, but before he closed the door, he sent me a smirk and a quick wink, catching me off guard completely.

What the heck is wrong with him? Did I do something wrong? Did I break a vase, because if I did he might be waiting for the right time to tattle on me.

"What are you doing standing there like a statue?" Mrs Dursley asked, smacking me at the back of my head.

"Do the dishes and make sure the house is clean by the time I get home." She added before leaving the house, but not without slamming the door close loudly. Very loudly.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion before doing my chores.

After about 3 hours of cleaning, I finally had time to myself. The Dursleys don't return until around 5 PM, so I have about 4 more hours to myself.

I remembered the black key Warden handed to me last night, so I quickly ran into my room and fetched it. I took it out from under my pillow and inspected it, 'J.J.P' it said on the handle.

"J.J.P?" I whispered to myself curiously. There's only one person I know with these initials... This couldn't be for me. What do I unlock though? Maybe I could find something in the attic...

Heck no! I'm not going back up there. I don't want to face another one of those horrid creatures again! But then again, this key might be the key to a treasure chest... I guess I've no choice. With a gulp of nervousness and a flashlight in one hand, I ventured up into the attic.

This time, no creature came out. I guess there's only one of them up here...

Phew! It is dusty as _heck_ up here. Not to mention dark. And spooky. I brought the two wands with me. I mean, I can't cast spells or anything but those two might come back to retrieve the wands, so I brought them for safekeeping.

I looked around the attic for a few minutes, all I could see was dust and a lot of old things. None of these look like anything the Dursleys would use though...

I found an odd looking broom with the name 'Firebolt' carved at the end. It doesn't look like a modern day broom actually, it looks like one a witch would ride. Behind that was a tall mirror, completely covered in dust. I decided not to touch the mirror or the broom, crazy stuff might happen.

I also found an empty sphere, which I did not touch by the way.

After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found an black ornate box. It looks like one of those jewellery boxes, except longer.

I unlocked said box with the key, inside was a letter on top of what looks like another wand. The roof inside the box had words engraved onto it, ' _Laurel Wood Unicorn Hair 12 ¼ inches Sturdy_ ' was written on it.

 **Sorry doods, I had to end the story here otherwise this chapter would get ridiculously long.**

 **Anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if there was any mistakes in this chapter, or the previous and future ones, please message me or even post a review regarding the error. Thanks! ^^"**


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Dear Jamieson..._

 _You don't know me, but I know you. Take this wand, you'll need it in the future. Once you get to Hogwarts, you'll know who you truly are, you'll know who I am, and you'll know what the H in your name stands for._

 _Please avoid swishing this wand randomly as it may cause casualties._

 _Maybe._

 _Signed,  
Granger."_

Granger? I don't know _anyone_ named Granger. Or even any families with that name...

Also how does this person know me? What's Hogwarts? How old is this letter? Who is this?!

A million questions circled around in my head, teasing me along with curiosity.

I decided to push it all away and take the wand out. As soon as I touched it, a cold wind blew even though there were no windows in the attic, except for the one all the way above. I studied said wand for a while before deciding to take it and hide it in my room, like the other two wands.

 **~That Night...**

It took me forever to fall asleep, cuz' a _million_ questions filled my head. Who is _Granger?_ Why do I have a wand? Who were those strangers?

Eventually, I fell asleep. Even though there were _that_ many questions in my head, I somehow managed to fall asleep.

 _"_ _Avada Keda-" Before Wormtail could finish chanting the Death Curse, Harry countered it with "Expelliarmus!" Forcing Wormtail to fly backwards and his wand to fly somewhere else into the distance._

 _Harry quickly grabbed Cedric's hand, then yelled "Accio!" while pointing his wand at the glowing blue Goblet of Fire, transporting both of them back to Hogwarts._

 _"_ _And the winner of this year's Triwizard Championship is Cedric Diggory!" The announcer yelled excitedly, causing students sitting in the rows reserved for Hogwarts to cheer loudly._

 _"_ _Harry you made it out alive!" Yelled Ron as he ran towards his friend, who was on the ground. "What happened to your arm?" He asked, inspecting the rip in Harry's clothes and the blood dripping out._

 _"_ _Oh no..." Harry said with fear._

 _"_ _Professor, the cup is a port key!" Harry yelled in panic, pointing at the cup. "Wormtail is trying to revive Voldemort! The port key leads to the Little Hangleton Graveyard professor, that's where he is!" Harry continued talking, his voice filled with fear and panic.  
_

 _Immediately the arena went quiet, "Come with me professor McGonagall, professor Flitwick, professor Slughorn. They couldn't have revived Voldemort that quickly." Dumbledore stated before touching the cup._

 _"_ _You okay?" Cedric asked, kneeling down and looking at Harry's wound. "That looks bad."He said with a small frown. Harry couldn't help but stare at the Adonis in-front of him. "I'm sorry I have to go." He said, hiding his tears._

 _He knew he would never be able to have Cedric... The thought of Cedric being with someone else hurt him. A lot. He couldn't even be near Cedric without feeling pain in his heart, and so he ran. As far away as he possibly could from the prefect wizard.  
_

 _"_ _Harry wait!" Hermione yelled as both Ron and her began chasing after the wizard. Cedric stood there, confused as his peers began running at him and congratulating him._

 _"_ _What did I do wrong...?" Cedric asked with a sad frown. Even though he's officially the Triwizard Champion, he felt something was missing._

 _He knew what was missing. Or rather... Who..._

I was awakened by loud knocks again, except this time, sunlight was shining in. "Wake up Jamieson." I heard Warden's voice from behind my door. "I'm up." I answered, feeling curios again.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked as the door opened, spotting a humongous grin on his face, which kinda crept me out. "What?" I asked curiously, looking around in suspicion. Is there a bunch of his friends waiting to throw water balloons at me, _again_?

"Look." He said with a said grin still plastered on his face. He actually looks _happy._ He handed me an envelope with a red stamp sealing it. It looks like one of those fancy invitation envelope. I've seen invitation letters of Mrs Dursley being invited to attend super-fancy high-schools before.

"W-What is this?" I asked, slightly nervously. This has to be a prank.

It has to be!

With shaky hands, I opened the letter. The last time he prank me with an envelope, my shirt got ruined. Permanently.

"Come on, what is it?" he asked, somewhat excitedly. Actually, I could see he was stopping himself from leaping to the sky and back.

With a gulp, I open the envelope and read the words written on the paper.

 _"_ _Dear Mr. Jamieson H. Potter,_

 _Congratulations. You have been accepted into the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Should you decide to choose to attend Hogwarts instead of a muggle learning institution, please prepare the following:_

 _1)_ _Your own Wizard Robe_

 _2)_ _Textbooks for subjects you will be taking, which are:_

o _Transfiguration_

o _Charms_

o _Potions_

o _History of Magic_

o _Defence Against the Dark Arts_

o _Astronomy_

o _Flying_

o _Herbology_

o _Divination_

o _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _3)_ _Your own Wand_

 _4)_ _Your everyday clothes_

 _5)_ _A broomstick_

 _6)_ _Note Books_

 _7)_ _Quills and Ink Bottles_

 _Please board the train at King Cross Station tomorrow morning at 12 PM sharp, the ticket for your train station is in this envelope._

 _We look forward to your arrival Mr. Jamieson, we also look forward to teaching you and watching you grow into a talented wizard._

 _Signed,_

 _Malfoy."_

A long silence fell upon us as I finished reading the letter. I was completely baffled.

My mind spun a million times as I tried to process this. I was so confused, I managed to push away the bad feeling I got when I read the name _Malfoy_.

"School of... Wizardry...?" I asked, slowly looking up at Warden. "You actually did it!" He yelled in joy, hugging me tight.

I've never been hugged before.

And this is actually kinda scary.

"What do you mean I did it?" I asked, looking at him with a confused frown. Before he could answer, we heard the sound of the door closing opening from upstairs. "Shoot. Hide that letter Jamieson, do _not_ let my mother know you're going to Hogwarts. It's a long story, you'll understand once you get there." He said, shoving me forcefully back into my cupboard and slamming my door shut.

"But I'm not going!" I yelled back, only to have silence as my answer.

What is happening? Why is he happy that I'm going to Hogwarts?

Well, probably because he's getting rid of me. But that's a bogus reason to be happy... right?

"He did what?" Mr Dursley asked, a bit obvious that he had just woke up. "Jamieson actually managed to do basic maths." Warden lied.

That's a first.

He never lied to his parents before... Let alone lie for _me_.

What the hell is going on? Why is he suddenly helping me? What or even _where_ is Hogwarts?!

I never applied for any wizardry school before...

After staring at the letter for about 5 minutes, Mrs Dursley banged on my door, "Hurry up and make breakfast you scum!" She yelled furiously before stomping her way to the living room.

I sighed, ' _Maybe going to a Wizardry school isn't so bad... At least I won't have to deal with the Dursleys.'_ I thought before resuming whatever I was doing


	5. Chapter 5

**~January 6** **th** **2191, The Dursley's House, Night time**

"Jamieson, Jamieson wake up!" I heard Warden's voice as he knocked on my door. "What?!" I yelled in anger. It's a bit early to wake me up for midnight snack.

"Sshh!" He shushed as I unlocked my door and let him in. "I'm taking you to King Cross Station." He said with a huge grin.

"Wait what?" I asked, shocked and confused. I was wondering how I would get to King Cross Station, the Dursleys definitely won't take me there...

"But what about my clothes? A wizard robe? The text books? Where do I get an owl!?" I asked in confusion. "All your wizard stuff will be available when you get to Hogsmeade." He explained, giving me a suitcase. "This is for you. I took it from the attic earlier." He said, smiling at me.

Okay what? "Explain to me. Now." I demanded, standing straight even though he's taller than me by a few inches. I'm not short, he's the one whose tall as heck. Even taller than Mrs Dursley!

"I can't, it would take too long. You'll learn about who you are, and who I am when you get to Hogswart." He explained, unzipping said luggage. "Now pack up!" He said, rushing me. I had no choice but to do so.

Why is he in a hurry? Would we get in trouble if his parents find out I'm going to Hogwarts? Do they even _know_ where or what Hogwarts is?

I managed to fit 10 sets of clothes, 3 of them were Warden's, into my luggage. The three wands I had, along with the ghost-thing's ash was shoved into another luggage. Warden also gave me a few books, ' _Quills will be available in Hogsmeade, too._ ' He said when I asked where I would get quills and ink bottles.

"Okay _how_ do we get to King Cross Station?" I asked, lifting a brow. He fished Mr Dursley's car key out of his pocket, "I purposely told my dad to park his car outside tonight." He explained with a huge grin.

"Now come on." He said, grabbing both of my luggage and stuffing them into said car before forcing me in and taking off in a hurry.

"Warden... Why are you doing this? Won't you get in trouble if they find out?" I asked with a frown. I don't want _anyone_ to get into trouble because of _me_. "Look, Harry. You'll find out why I was mean to you in these few years. You'll find out why I'm helping you know, too. For now, just get to Hogwarts. As soon as you get into the train, nothing can stop you from getting there. Nothing." He said in a serious tone.

I nodded, suddenly all the questions in my head just _disappeared_. His tone told me that me going to Hogwarts is actually a serious matter. I may just be 11 years old, but I'm just as mature as my 15 years old stepbrother. Even more, perhaps.

"Here we are. Now go." He said, unlocking the door.

"Y-You're not coming with me?" I asked, suddenly panicking. I've never been to a station before, let alone leave my house!

I was so busy in my world I didn't get to watch things fly by as he drove the car. There's actually _a lot_ of people...

"The sun's rising. I can't go with you, if anyone sees me, I'd get us _both_ in trouble. Nobody has ever seen you outside before." He said with a huge smile before hugging me tight. Again I felt that warm, family love oozing from him. "I'll miss you. Promise you'll visit if you have the time."

He said with hope in his voice. This Warden Dursley is _a lot_ different than the one I've known for almost 11 years.

"I-I'll try." I said, taking out my luggage. Once I was out, he waved at me from inside the car before taking off in a hurry. I gulped, looking around. I was stunned by the beauty of the sun rising...

So the sun _does_ rise in the East... I've never had the chance to watch the sun rise and the stars to disappear.

I've never seen the clouds turn from gloomy dark blue to silvery white.

I've never seen birds fly together, or trees swaying in harmony...

I've never been in a public place before!

I quickly panicked when I saw this. I grabbed both of my luggage before making a dash into the train station, taking out the ticket in my pocket.

"Platform 9 ¾... Where the heck is platform 9 ¾?" I looked around in confusion. There's actually a lot of peoples at the train station at this time. I thought they'd be asleep. The loud noises of trains leaving almost deafened me when I came in here.

I looked around for about 2 hours before getting tired and sitting down on a bench. I noticed a family of Ginger heads walking down the station then heard one of them mutter, 'Ah, station 9 ¾, there it is."

My ears perked up, I quickly followed them towards said platform.

We stopped right in-front of a brick wall with the sign 'Platform 9' and 'Platform 10' hanging on both sides. "Alright Frederick, you first." The one who I assume is the Mother commanded. I watched the eldest one, probably the father, run straight into the wall and disappear.

I was completely shocked, peoples don't just _disappear_ like that!

"Alright Samuel and Angus, you're next." The mother continued, "Mom I'm Samuel! Honestly, you've known us for years and you still can't tell us apart." One of the twins said. "Oh honestly, only Remus can tell who's who." The Mother said, rolling her eyes. Then I watched those twins disappear as well.

"Excuse me Madam." I quickly said, dragging both of my luggage as fast as I could. "How do you get to platform 9 ¾?" I asked as I panted, showing her my ticket.

"Ah, you must be a first timer. Don't worry, Rafael here is also a first year." She continued, gesturing towards her ginger son while keeping her hand around her daughter, who also happens to be a ginger.

Did I mention they were an entire family of Gingers?

"Hey." Rafael said to me with a grin, I smiled back, "Hi." I replied. "Watch me." He said with a confident smile before pushing his trolley and running straight into the wall.

"H-How do you do that?" I asked with shock, staring at what looks like an ordinary wall. "It's magic, dear. Where are your parents?" The mother asked with a kind smile. One a mother would use to calm her children.

It's my first time seeing it, and boy did it calm me.

"I uh... They're not with me." I said with a sigh, earning me a nod. "Well then, I'll be your stepmother from now on. Now let's go!" She said with a huge grin before watching her daughter copy what her brothers did. She grabbed my hand and one of my luggage before running into that wall.

"Just in time." She said in satisfaction as we walked through. "Wow..." I gasped in awe, looking around. Everything looked exactly the same, except the train was red. Plus, you could actually _feel_ the magic in the air.

"3rd Train to Hogwarts! Leaving in 5 minutes!" The train conductor yelled while waving his hand. "Just in time." She said with a small grin before leading me into the train.

"The student's carriage is that way deary, find yourself a room, only students are allowed that way." She said with that kind smile again, pointing me towards the direction where I should be going.

"Thank you, madam." I replied with a small nod and a smile before wandering off. I wondered where Rafael went, since he just disappeared after going through that wall. After walking down the corridor, I finally found myself an empty room. The 6th one down, to be specific. I immediately sat down on the chair and took a break.

I _really_ need exercise. All that running has me beat!

I placed my elbow on the small ledge near the window, looking outside through the clear glass. We haven't taken off yet so all I could see was peoples running around, dragging their luggage.

Is everyone here a wizard?

The thought of being a wizard excited me. I've always _loved_ magic stuff. Though I've never actually seen it until a few days ago, I've always imagined how it would look like.

Spheres of flames dancing around, maybe pure white horses with a horn prancing in an open field of magical flowers, or even wizards riding brooms and playing some sort of airborne soccer!

I stared out the window until someone knocked on the wall of my carriage, "Hey." Said person greeted. I turn my head their way and found out it was Rafael. "You again." He said with a huge grin, "Mind if I bunk with you?" He asked with a smaller smile.

"Sure." I nodded, helping him put his luggage on the top cabinet. "I was a bit lost, and your carriage was the only one left that wasn't completely full of wizards." He explained as soon as we sat down, I nodded.

Oddly enough he didn't even ask for my name, instead we just settled into a comfortable kind of silence. After a few more minutes of silence, the train finally took off with a loud 'Choo'.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched as things zoomed by, albeit the train was fast, I was able to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

I watched as leaves swayed as the wind blew them, flocks of birds flying in patterns... I saw flowers blooming in the distance…

I was interrupted by another set of knocks on the wood wall, "Hi. Mind if I share a carriage with you guys?" A girl asked. She looks to be the same age as me and Rafael, only she was a girl and had brown, slightly curly hair.

"Sure." I nodded, making space for her. After helping her put her luggage in the cabinet, I return to my previous position. "Hi. My name's Hazel H. Granger." She said with a smile, extending a hand to Rafael.

"I'm Rafael R. Weasly. Please call me Rafe, I don't like it when peoples call me Rafael." He replied with a smile, shaking Hazel's hand. "Cuz' it sounds like a girl's name?" I asked with a small smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "Exactly." He replied, then both of them looked at me. "What's your name?" Hazel asked, curiously.

"I'm Jamieson. H. Potter." I replied, extending both hands with a smile, replacing my earlier smirk. "Potter…?" Rafe tilted his head upon hearing my name, I nodded in response. "As in _the_ Potter?! You're part of the Potter family tree?!" Hazel asked, excitedly.

"Uh… Yes?" I replied, slightly confused. "That's wicked!" Rafe exclaimed with a huge grin as he let go of my hand. "What exactly is… special about my family?" I asked, gaining interest. I mean I know I'm the _only_ one with the family name 'Potter' where I came from… I've always wondered why.

"Your Grandfather is Albus Sirius Potter! You're the descendant of Harry Potter!" Hazel exclaimed in an excited manner. "This is awesome! We've made friends with one of the Potters!" Rafe added. 'One of the Potters…?' I thought… Wait, they know the rest of my family!

Before I could ask about my family's whereabouts, a lady carrying a trolley filled with colourful treats, immediately that question flew out of my head.

"Would any of you like any sweets?" The old lady asked with a kind smile. Hazel and Rafe jumped from their seats, "Sweet!" Rafe exclaimed, excitedly. I was about to go to where they were, until I remembered...

I had no money.

With a small frown of disappointment, I return to my seat. "Aren't you getting anything dear?" The lady asked curiously. "I'm sorry, I haven't got any money." I replied with an apologetic smile.

"Here you go." Rafe said with a small smile, handing me a packet of odd colored... Gummy worms? "Aren't these gummy worms? I've seen them back in my home town. Never had one." I asked curiously, examining the packaging. "They aren't the regular 'Muggle' gummy worm. Try one." Hazel explained, ripping open the packaging.

I nodded and put one in my mouth. To my surprise, the blue gummy worm cycled between blueberry, blackberry and something else I've never tasted.

Actually, I may cook a lot, but there's _a lot_ of basic things I've never eaten. I've eaten all kinds of fruits, but pastries, breads, anything involving baking is off the list. I've only eaten chicken meat, broccoli, spinach and a few other vegetables.

"Wow..." I said, a grin growing on my face. As shared the treats Rafe and Hazel bought, a realization hit me. Hazel's full name is Hazel H. Granger...

She's part of the Granger family! The family that gave me my wand. I wanted to ask her about it, but seeing how she's only 11 years old like me and Rafe, she probably has no idea who sent placed the box in my attic.

"Look, the land of Magic." Hazel pointed towards an island. I hadn't even realized we were _on water_!

I watched in fascination as the train laid magical floating tracks in-front of it while the ones behind it disappeared slowly. Things just get more and more magical!

"Alright so you mentioned 'Muggle' earlier, what exactly does it mean?" I asked once we were done sightseeing. "Well, a Muggle is a human-born, or half-human-born wizard." Rafe explained, "Like me." Hazel added.

"My parents are both regular, no magic human." She continued, I nodded as a response. "I don't know much about _my_ family though. I was placed under the care of my stepparents since I was a baby." I explained, earning nods from them.

"That's cool. So none of you ever learned or even heard of the land of magic?" Rafe asked, his expression showing curiosity. I nodded, "I've heard stories of it from my parents." Hazel answered.

Up until now, I wouldn't even _think_ such place existed!

Suddenly, everything flashed white. As soon as my vision returned to normal, day time has turned to night time. "Whoah." I gasped, looking outside again. We were now on land, the train going through a forest.

"It's fine, the Muggle world and the land of Magic has completely different time-zones. Well, it didn't before but Salazar did something." Rafe explained, looking outside the window with a worried expression.

This 'Salazar' must be powerful... Powerful enough to manipulate time, in fact! Even I know that time itself is _crazy_ hard to manipulate.

Or maybe there's some sort of spell or ritual that could bend time, or maybe just switch day and night.

"My twin brothers are a year older, and my eldest brother is currently in 6th year. He already arrived a few days ago but usually I'd come with my family to send my brother off into the school, so I know a little bit of how things work." Rafe stated, breaking the silence in the carriage.

Hazel and I nodded in response, then she took out some kind of book and began reading it. "What's that?" I asked, trying to take a look at the cover. "History of Hogwarts. I'd like to learn a little bit about the school I'm about to attend." She replied, her eyes glued to said book.

Again, I nodded in response. I can tell what kind of friends I've made here.

Hazel could very well be the smart, bookish type. She might even know all the spells by the end of the year.

Rafe on the other hand... He's a bit confusing. At first I thought he was all goofy and fun, but then there's this seriousness to him.

Me on the other hand, I'm just the confused and weird nerd.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Hogwarts, 2191**

"We have arrived at Hogsmeade Station." The conductor announced, through magic I assume. I mean there's no way his voice is loud enough to echo throughout the entire train... right? "Alright kids, let's go." Rafe's father said with a smile as he stood in-front of our carriage. "Don't worry about your luggage, we're gonna go to town to get your essentials." He added.

I followed Rafe and Hazel out of the train. As soon as we got out, I was met by the sight of a medieval-ish town. There's actually a _huge_ different with this town and my city, even though I've only seen my city for a few seconds before boarding the train.

"Alright kids, my wife and I are gonna go around and help Rafael's brothers get their belongings, meet me back here in 2 hours and we'll take care of _your_ essentials." Mr. Weasley stated before letting us skedaddle off and do whatever we like.

"What are we gonna do anyways? It's not like we've any money." Rafe said with a small frown, looking around with curiosity and awe. "Well, I haven't got any money either, but I'm gonna walk around the town to see if there're any good books in the bookstores of this town." Hazel said, flicking her hair before making her way.

"I suppose I should go and see if there's anything interesting in this town." Rafe said, shrugging afterwards. "Remember to come back here in 2 hours." I reminded him as he walked away, getting a thumbs up as a reply.

I sighed, now I'm all alone in this huge town.

Actually, this isn't so bad! I'm having my own little adventure.

I walked around the town, little me walking amongst all these giant adults. They're not actually giants though, they just look huge to me. I was minding my own business, about to walk into a shop until things got a bit too hectic.

I was shoved here, pushed there, almost tripped, eventually I got into a bank. The 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' was the name of this building I was shoved into. I was about to walk out until one of the... Goblins? I think they're goblins.

Sharp nose, short stature, sharp ears and a permanent 'I hate you' face. That's what I've always assumed goblins would look like.

"May I have your name, sir?" The goblin asked, _surprisingly_ politely.

"I uh..." I paused for a bit, contemplating whether I should tell my name or not. What's the harm? I've my own wand- Albeit I don't know how to use it- plus there are lots of peoples around. Surely someone would help me if I get attacked... right?

"Jamieson H. Potter, sir." I replied. Said goblin stared at me for a short while before shock replaced his spiteful face. "Potter...?" The goblin asked, I nodded with a small frown. "Follow me, Sir Potter." He said before walking off.

All I could do was follow. What does this goblin want with me? Why was he shocked when I mentioned Potter? Exactly _what_ did my family do here? I feel like they've done something huge. Everyone's either shocked or happy when they hear I'm a Potter.

He led me to a place with only a few peoples before stopping right in-front of some sort of huge door. "Please place your thumb in the circle, Sir Potter." He commanded in a polite way. I did as he said and soon, the patterns on the giant circle door began to glow.

"So you _are_ a Potter..." He said in an awed manner. "Excuse me sir but what exactly did my family do? You're not the first person to be shocked after knowing I'm a Potter." I asked curiously. This is actually _killing_ me.

"Ah, so you grew up in a muggle world just like your great grandfather. Worry not, you'll learn all about your family once you get to Hogwarts. Now follow me." He answered, his voice returning to its normal tone.

I followed the goblin through a dimly lit tunnel before ending up in-front of _another_ door. Except this time it's a _wooden_ door.

"Sir Potter, your family has left this for you. In case you were not the Potter they meant, all this would be passed down to the _next_ Potter." Goblin-man stated as he opened the door, revealing _mountains_ upon _mountains_ of gold coins.

My jaw dropped onto the ground, I scratched my eyes and blinked a few times as I stared at all the fortune in-front of me.

"Harry Potter was the first to start saving money for his future grandchildren, then it continued till' Albus Sirius Potter, James Potter II and finally Eden Potter. It's been years since another Potter has came in here." The Goblin explained, looking somewhat sad and distant. I'm assuming this goblin is somewhat close to my family before.

"I... I get to take out as much as I want?" I asked, looking at him nervously. "As much as your heart desires, Sir Potter." He confirmed with a nod.

I pondered for quite a bit. I could buy so many wizard's robes, so many books, so much food... I could practically own _half_ of the town.

"How much would I need for 2 wizard's robe and my school essentials?" I asked, looking at him. He stared at me for a bit before smiling.

He managed to actually _smile_. I thought those lips were _carved_ that way!

I took as much money as I needed. As much as I'd love owning half of the town, I won't do it. It'd be better to save up for the future instead of wasting all those gold coins on stuff I probably will only use once.

I left the bank afterwards and continued touring the town. I managed to identify a few buildings I'd visit once I get my essentials ready. There's the Nirvana's Astronomical Magic shop, Helenia's Magical Creatures shop and the Illusive Illusions shop.

I managed to get back to our meeting point just in time, seeing Hazel and Rafe already standing there. "Sorry for being late Ms. Weasley, I was a bit preoccupied." I explained with an apologetic smile. "That's fine dear, Rafael's brothers were lost in the first day." She smiled before taking us to a wizard's robe shop.

We entered a shop named 'Gladrag Jr's Wizardwear', so named cuz' it sold mainly wizard stuff. There were robes of all kind hanging on the wall, different kind of socks, hats... Everything a wizard would need.

As I walked around, I caught a glimpse of a cloak. This cloak, for some reason, attracted me. I felt as if I _needed_ to buy this cloak. "Interested in the cloak?" The shop owner asked. I glanced at the counter and spotted a woman there. I could've sworn he was standing _right there_ earlier...

"Uh... Yes. How much is this?" I asked, scanning the cloak. It has an interesting pattern, albeit a dark color. "That would be 75 gold coins." He answered, taking it off the wall. Good thing I brought extra coins.

"I uh... I've never been here before, plus it's my first year in Hogwarts so do you by any chance sell student's robes too?" I asked, seeing a smile grow on his face.

 **~A few minutes later...**

Holy crud, two robes and a cloak cost me 150 gold coins! I've around 200 left, I don't know if that would be enough for all of my text books!

"Alright Rafael, you've a wand, you've your robes and you've a broom. Your owl is already waiting at your school and... Is that all?" Mr Weasley asked his son as they both left the wizardwear shop.

"And you... dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hazel, who was busy looking through her stack of books. "My name's Hazel H. Granger Mrs Weasley, and yes, I have everything I need." She answered with a huge grin.

"Me too." I added, earning nods from Rafe's parents. "Alright then." Mr. Weasley stated before snapping his fingers. Just like that, all of our newly bought items _disappeared_. "Don't worry, they've arrived at the castle, where all your belongings are waiting." Mrs Weasley assured with a smile.

I nodded before following them into a sweets shop, the _Honeydukes_ sweet shop. "Are we gonna buy sweets?" Rafe asked, glancing around like a kid in a candy shop. _Literally_.

"No dear." Mrs. Weasley asked before walking straight up to the counter and whispered something into the person-in-charge's ear.

The woman behind the counter nodded before pointing at the back door. "Follow me, kids." Mr Weasley commanded before taking us to where the lady pointed. "Why are we in the staff's room?" Hazel asked as we entered the restricted room.

There was a door North of me which had 'Storage' written on it. "I bet there's a lot of candies back there." Rafe said with predator's eyes, eyeing the door. I suppose he's a sweet tooth.

"No, we're not gonna break into the storage room," Ms Weasley warned before taking out her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa" she chanted, moving a red box out of the way to reveal a hatch. "Wow." Hazel said before taking the lead and being the first to walk down the set of stairs. I was last.

As we walked, I suddenly remembered... I haven't bought the books I needed yet! But I didn't see Hazel or Rafe being books either... Are they prepared for us? If so, why the heck did the letter as me to prepare my own books.

I decided to just ignore that thought, it _has_ to be prepared for us. We continued walking down a flight of wooden stairs. I noticed grass growing on the side, more growing the lower we go. At the end of the flight of stairs was some sort of moss-covered wooden door.

"Wow..." I mimicked Hazel as we entered what looks like an underground forest, after going through a wooden door. I did _not_ see this coming. It was a _very thick forest_ with lamps hanging on the tree branches, lighting up the only path visible. "Alright kids, let's go. I'll walk behind to make sure you're all safe. There might be _Unwanteds_ here." Mr Weasley warned.

Now I'm sort of scared. What creature could be in here? I mean the leaves are so thick sun- Wait what the heck am I talking about? This thing is underground. Of course there won't be sunlight!

We reached the end of the path, which led to some sort of opening with a body of water in-front of us. It looks like the end of the forest, there's literally no more ground past the body of water. "Huh. The boats aren't here yet? I guess we're early. Either that or we're late." Mr. Weasley pondered.

"It's only 10:30 PM, we can't be late." Mrs. Weasley scolded her husband, at the same time her voice hinted uneasiness. Surely we can't be late! Mr. And Mrs. Weasley have done this many times.

Wait, what did they mean by _boat_? We're gonna travel to Hogwarts by _boat_? How?!

I mean unless we're travelling _through_ a portal, I don't see how it would be possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Underneath Honeydukes**

We waited for what felt like forever, but apparently it's only been 5 minutes since we sat down.

This area is actually quite pretty, and peaceful. There are floating lanterns around, and if that's not enough, the lanterns themselves are magical! They have this tine floating flames circling each of them, each providing a little bit more light. There's also a long wall of Ivy, stretching from the top- which I'm unsure how high- to the water.

The ivy was thick as well, blocking whatever's behind it from our view.

"Be quiet, children." Mrs. Weasley suddenly warned us, gathering us together. Hazel was looking around the area, scanning each plant as if they were some sort of mysterious life form. Rafe on the other hand, just kept throwing rocks into the sea.

I was about to question where Rafe's twin brothers were until a loud wail came from one side of the forest. "Everyone quiet." Mr Weasley whispered, both of them whipping out their wands. We stepped further away from the side where the wailing was coming from, closer to the _other_ side of the forest.

Soon, an odd creature _floated_ out of the dark, unlit part of the forest, wailing.

Said creature was covered with tattered, parchment-coloured cloth covering from its head to toe. It reminded me of the black ghost I encountered back at home, except this one was somewhat bright and didn't have spooky black smoke coming from it.

It wailed as it floated around, as if searching for someone.

Or maybe it was searching for _us_.

"Back up children, very, very, _very_ slowly." Mr. Weasley warned, and so, we took baby steps backwards.

That was _until_ the next family arrived. It was as if they walked as loud as possibly, breaking twigs here and there. "Cover your ears!" Mr. Weasley yelled as the creature began _visibly_ vibrating.

Soon, there was an _ear-piercing_ screech emitting from it, "Incendio!" Ms. Weasley yelled, sending a huge ball of flame towards the creature. It failed to dodge the flaming sphere, which caused it to combust and eventually disappear as it burned.

"Is everyone ok?!" Mr Weasley yelled in panic, running to where the other family were.

Apparently the father had not heard Mr. Weasley's warning, and so he had fainted from the creature's screech.

"I _knew_ there would be an _Unwanted_ creature here. If you were any closer you'd be dead." Mrs. Weasley scolded the man once he regained consciousness. "What was that?!" Rafe asked with a shocked expression.

"That, my boy, was a _Clamento_. They're like banshees, except their screams are _much_ worse but they're easy to kill. A simple fire spell can rid them." Mrs. Weasley explained, "The closer you are to a clamento, the more likely you'll die. Thankfully your father placed _Auris Protego_ on all of you while we were backing up," She added afterwards. I nodded.

Seems like Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are two _very_ powerful wizards. Maybe Mr. Weasley is the powerful one while Mrs. Weasley is the smart one. "My dad's really good at casting magic without incantation, my mom on the other hand knows _a lot_ of things." Rafe explained, confirming my thought.

As we waited for the rest of the families to arrive, I couldn't help but think about how lucky Rafe is.

Hazel's parents are muggles, so they definitely won't be able to cast magic... Mine on the other hand... I don't even know where, who or what my parents are. The Goblin back in Gringotts mentioned that it's been decades since the last Potter came to the bank, which means my parents couldn't have been in Hogsmeade.

Maybe they attended a different magic school? Surely Hogwarts can't be the _only_ Witchcraft and Wizardry school in this huge, magical world... right?

"Finally the boats have arrived." Mr. Weasley said with relief, rolling his eyes.

"Alright children, this is where we part. Once you arrive at Hogwarts, just follow your boat conductor and you'll have no problem there." Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger." He continued, hugging us both.

"Take care of Rafael for us, please?" He teased, smiling brightly. "We will." Hazel added, "I'm right here!" Rafe yelled in irritation.

"Alright deary, you're off now. Take care, all of you! We look forward to your visits during the holiday!" Mrs Weasley yelled with a huge smile.

Actually, they were both grinning from ear to ear as they watched us off, waving. Me, Hazel and Rafe scored the same boat. There was actually _a lot_ of new boats around.

Slowly the boat moved towards the wall of ivy.

Actually, now that I think about it, the boat itself isn't being rowed. Which means these boats are being moved by _magic_ , which is quite fascinating.

In the Muggle world, everyone relies on Science, which actually causes quite a lot of problems like pollution. Cars, for an instance, creates smoke. _A lot_ of smoke. Then there's all those machines and stuff.

In this world, everyone depends on _Magic_. There's self-rowing boats, flying cars, even flying brooms! Instead of using cranes and stuff the peoples here use _magic_ to lift things.

As soon as we got _close_ to the wall of ivy, the wall began shining so bright, we had to close our eyes to avoid going blind. "Amazing, isn't it?" The boat conductor asked, signalling the light was gone.

"How Lumos Halucinatio is able to blind anyone who goes near the area it was casted in." He added as he looked into the distance. We were now in a _huge_ body of water, as if the wall of Ivy was a mere portal. "And how Portus Maxima turned a bunch of ordinary vines into a portal." He continued.

"Why did they need to cast Lumos Halucinatio? Wouldn't Portus Maxima be enough to transport us here?" Hazel asked curiously as she looked back. The portal was long gone. "That would be insane little girl. Going through Portus Maxima is different with Portus. If your eyes are open while you do so, you could easily go blind, permanently! Lumos Halucinatio only causes _temporary_ blindness." He explained with a little laugh.

"Noted," Hazel said with a nod.

I can't wait to learn all of these spells! Surely it would be fun. "Let me show you a few tricks while we're here, eh?" The boat conductor suggested, earning excited nods from all three of us.

While the boat moved, he showed us a few spells he had learned from Hogwarts. We watched as a giant light whale formed under us, lightning the lake, but not enough to see the bottom, signalling this lake is _crazy_ deep.

That was a _mistake_ though, as it awakened these weird... plant things. "What the heck are these things doing _here_?!" Mr. Boat Conductor cursed, his hand gripped the back of his boat tightly as the seaweed began emerging, soon trying to grab a hold of the tiny boat. "Hold on tight children." He warned, " _Ascendio Maxima!_ " He chanted loudly, blasting us high into the air at high speed, facing North.

Soon, the an island came to our view with a _humongous_ castle on top, the moon was also more visible compared to earlier. "Wow..." I gasped in awe, _this_ is the school I'll be attending?! It's a castle!

"Wow indeed." The conductor stated, panting. "Every time I send first years here it feels like it's _my_ first year." He said with a huge grin before the boat docked. "You're early, Samuels?" A person greeted us. I'm assuming she's one of the teachers. "You kids go up the stairs and wait for the rest of the boats, I've something to take care of." Samuels said as he got off the boat and ran towards the teachers.

Samuels whispered something into the witch's ear, and soon, her eyes blew wide. "No!" she yelled, completely shocked. "Yes, they did." Samuels confirmed. Whatever they were talking about, I don't wanna know. All I wanna do is explore this huge castle. I mean this boat docking platform alone is interesting!

"Welcome s-" the old woman who I assume is the principal greeted us. "Where are the rest?" She asked, looking around. "Hi." Rafe greeted with a huge grin, earning a face-palm from Hazel. "Good evening, madam." I greeted with a bow, the other two followed up soon.

"We were a bit early." Hazel explained as Samuels ran up the stairs and began whispering to the madam. "Oh no, that's not good." Mrs. Whatshername said with a frown, then ran down the stairs with Samuels.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well what do _we_ do?" Rafe asked, crossing his arms with a frown. "I honestly didn't think all this would happen in my _first_ day of being in this world." I shrugged, sighing afterwards. I thought I'd have a regular entrance to the school instead of encountering a huge flying paper monster, seaweeds trying to kill us and finding out my family is ridiculously rich.

"You three just sit still, we don't want anything to happen to our first years." Mrs. Whatshername warned. We nodded and sat on one of the steps of the stairs, watching the two teachers and the boat conductor cast spells, soon white orbs flying out of their wands and into the horizon.

"Well, well, well. Looks what we have here. First years." A student, who looked to be 2 years older than me said as he walked down the stairs. Immediately I received bad vibes from him and his other two chubs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Can't believe we're only receiving _three_ new students this year." He smirked, making eye contact with me. Not sure why but making eye contact with him actually made my head pound slightly.

"We're just early." Rafe said with a shrug before his eyes returned to the teachers. "Well, I should just recommend you three the house of Slytherin. We'll make the three of you more powerful than your average Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Heck, we'll make you more powerful than all three of them combined!" Boasted the yellow haired freak.

I wanted to punch him right there but things could end up _very_ badly for me.

"Yeah uh… Thanks." I answered, noticing one of the chubs staring at me. Creepily. "Why is your friend staring at me like that?" I asked, pointing at the one on the right. "Cut it out Gab." He said, nudging his fat friend.

"He looks _familiar_." 'Gab' said, continuing his creepy stare. "That's because he's- oof!" Rafe clutched in pain after Hazel send an elbow to his waist. "That's because he has a sister here! Right?" She lied, widening her eyes at me, implying I should play along.

I nodded, "Yeah but... We were separated at an early age. I never knew I _had_ a sister until recently, which is why I _begged_ my parents to send me here. I found her name and found out she's attending Hogwarts." I continued the lie, earning a smirk from yellow-McFrog.

"Ah, what a tearful story. We'll reunite you and your sister soon enough. Us Slytherins always stick together and help each other." He said, patting my head. The urge to smack him grew more and more each second of being _this_ close to him.

"I think I left something on the boat, come with me you two." Hazel said with a small smile, "Excuse me." She pardoned herself from yellow-McFly, then grabbed our wrists and dragged us both away from the trio.

"What was that all about?" Asked Rafe once he recovered from Hazel's hit. "That was a Malfoy you idiot!" She whispered in a scolding manner. "A what?" I asked, I remember hearing that name _somewhere_ before.

"A Malfoy! They're your main enemy, Jamieson. Seriously, the entire Malfoy family hates yours. Your family is the reason why they were almost sent to Azkaban back in the second Wizarding war. They would've had they not chickened out last minute." Hazel explained, slightly nervously, "You could've told me instead of hitting me." Rafe told him angrily.

Soon the two were bickering, my mind wandered back to Malfoy's offer. Join the Slytherin house huh...

Yeah, no. I'd rather not be in the same house as yellow-McFart there. I mean I barely knew him, but his cocky demeanor is already annoying me.

After a few more minutes of the two bickering, Samuels came to me. "Excuse me, boy. The vice principal wants to see you." He said in a serious tone. I excused myself from the other two, who were still bickering. I saw lights began to appear in the horizon, signalling the rest of the students were arriving.

"May I know your name, little one?" Asked the old lady, who is apparently the vice principal. "I..." I pondered for a bit. Should I tell her my name? I don't know if she's in Slytherin or not. "Jamieson H. Potter, madam." I replied, gulping. Surely a teacher can't harm a student, right?

All three staffs were shocked upon hearing my name. _Again_ with the shock. "Well then Mr. Potter, may I assume your friends are Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger?" She asked, hope burning bright in her eyes. I nodded slowly, "Why...?" I asked, curiosity growing inside of me.

"They're back, Professor McGonagall, they really are back!" The female teacher right behind her cheered in joy, squealing afterwards. I tilted my head, what _exactly_ do they mean...?

I have _a lot_ of reading to do.

That is if I want to know why exactly the name 'Harry Potter' makes everyone react weirdly.

 **Sorry for the short chapter (Again). I wanted to save the 'First day at Hogswarts' part for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright students, slowly now. We don't want anyone to fall into the water in their first day." One of the boat conductors joked. Now that everyone's here, I realize there's actually _a lot_ of boats.

There's at least 20 boat conductors!

"Good Evening students, welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In 5 minutes, you will be gathered in the Great Hall, along with the other students. You will stand in-front of the principal, and the sorting hat. When I call your name, step forward for your sorting ceremony." The Vice Principal, who I think was called Mrs. McGonagall, informed us.

I nodded along with the others.

While I looked around, waiting for Mrs. McGonagall to return, I spotted someone familiar. A boy with yellow hair, as light yellow as the Malfoy we had just encountered earlier. He disappeared as quickly as I spotted him though.

"Jamieson, Rafe, listen." Hazel said, grabbing our wrists and pulling us close. "No matter what happens, _do not_ wish to get sorted into Slytherin. Don't ask why, you'll know later." She warned, looking me dead in the eye. " _Especially_ you, Jamieson." She added, earning a nod of fear from me.

"Alright students, you may walk in now." A different teacher came out to greet us, opening the two large doors. "Welcome, welcome first year students." The principal stated, standing on a platform all the way in-front.

"Please welcome our first year students, it is an honour for us to receive you as students, and an honour for you to be enrolled in this school." He boasted with a huge grin. Something about him gave me bad vibes.

"Please welcome two students from legendary families, ones who have not appeared in the wizarding world for _ages_ , and we can't forget, _another_ Malfoy to our big family." He continued. Crap. _Another_ Malfoy? Seriously? One was bad enough although we've only had a brief encounter with him. I guess the blond guy I saw earlier _was_ a Malfoy.

"What did he mean _two_?" Rafe asked with a small frown in a whisper as we walked to the front.

"Let the Sorting Ceremony begin." He stated, his wand no longer pointing at his neck. Mrs. McGonagall nodded, taking one hand had a scroll while the other held some sort of brown witch hat.

"The first student to be sorted..." She paused for a bit before scanning the crowd of first years in-front of her.

"Jamieson H. Potter." She announced, immediately the crowd began whispering among each other. I gulped, I _knew_ I'd be first! I had that bad feeling.

"Ah yes, a Potter. What an honour for a Potter to be part of Hogwarts again." The principal stated with a huge grin. I honestly wanted to smack him, but I couldn't. Something about him makes my blood boil.

As I walked up the small flight of stairs, my heart began racing erratically. What if I _do_ get sorted into the Slytherin house?

Wait, what are the houses available anyways?

I sat down on the chair prepared for us and took a good look at the bottom part of the hall. There're 4 rows of _really long_ tables, each filled with students. I'm assuming there're 4 houses available then.

"Ah yes, this one is _complicated_. I haven't had a student _this_ complicated since the last Potter that came here, Albus." The sorting hat began talking, which startled me. This thing talks!

While it pondered which house I belonged in, I couldn't help but notice the table at the right-most side of the hall has _a lot_ more students than the other three. Something tells me that might be the Slytherin table. The table next to it however, was just...

Well, it wasn't empty but there's a lot more space compared to the three tables.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled, which once again startled me. I watched as the 3rd from the left table burst in cheers, claps and yells of joy. "Hell yeah! A Potter!" Yelled one of the students in pure joy.

"Congratulations, Ha-... Jamieson." The teacher smiled before taking the hat off of my head. The person who I assume is the leader ran up the stairs and greeted me, "Welcome to Gryffindor, Jamieson." He said with a huge grin before leading me to their table.

"I'm Oliver Wood Jr, leader of Gryffindor. Well, co-leader anyways. Our leader is Professor McGonagall there." He explained, pointing at said teacher.

So they call teachers _professor_. Noted.

"I really need to catch up on my family's history." I said with a small smile, sitting down right next to Oliver. "Ah... You must've grown up in a muggle environment, like your great grandfather." He said with a warm smile. I had to fight back the blush that was threatening to show up on my face.

I've just noticed that basically _all_ of Gryffindor had attractive males and females, though I'm more into males.

Hazel and Rafe also got sorted into Gryffindor. When their names were announced, then their houses, Oliver cheered the _loudest_ of them all. "The trio has returned." He said with a huge grin once Hazel sat across in-front of me and Rafe sat next to me.

Oliver and Rafe began talking and laughing once the latter sat down. I noticed a _huge_ mood boost from this table. At first, this table just looked... Scared. Like, really scared.

"Newton Longbottom... Hufflepuff!" I heard the hat announced, soon it was the third table to cheer loudly. So Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin huh? I wonder what the last house is called. "Lydia Lovegood... Ravenclaw!" And so my question was answered.

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The four houses of Hogwarts. This world is filled with interesting names. Another 15 minutes went by, soon, it was down to the last student.

A Malfoy.

This Malfoy looked fearful. He was practically squirming in his seat. I pitied him...

What could he possibly be scared of? His family practically owns the school! I know this because Oliver told me our principal was called Salazar Slytherin. He also told me soon I'd learn why _everyone except the students of Slytherin_ hated him.

"Devin D Malfoy..." The hat announced. I watched sweat beads form on Devin's forehead. Not sure _how_ I managed to see the sweat beads from this far, but I did.

"Now _you're_ different." The hat continued, a long 'Hmm...' followed up afterwards. It took the hat 6 minutes to sort Devin. "Gryffindor!" The sorting hat announced, loud gasps came from the table behind us.

The principal, too, was shocked. He sheepishly walked towards us and saw no more space was available in-front. I wasn't gonna let him walk all the way to the back.

"Scoot over, Rafe." I said, getting ready to push him. "Wha-" Before he could ask, I pushed him to the side to make room for Devin. "C'mere, Devin." I said with an inviting smile. He lifted his head, revealing his watery grey eyes.

Wow, he was _really_ scared huh...

"C'mon, I don't bite." I urged with a small smile, "He won't bite, he'll just gnaw you until you bleed to death." Joked Hazel after a while. I hadn't even noticed everyone else on our table, and a few from the Slytherin table, was staring at us with weird looks. Some had anger, some had curiosity.

"Thank you." He whispered with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "Potter, what are you doing?" Asked Oliver, pulling me close to him. "I'm just making friends." I shrugged before returning to my previous position.

I couldn't just let him sit _all the way at the end_. Seriously, he looked bad enough on the stool, forcing him sit all the way at the end of the table is just _wrong_!

"I'm Rafael R. Weasley, you can call me Rafe." Rafael said with a huge grin, extending his hand for Devin to shake. Devin stared at his hand for a bit before shaking it, "Hi, Rafe." He said with a small smile. "I'm Hazel, nice to meet ya'." Hazel was next, showing they both accepted him although he's a Malfoy.

After a good 5 minutes of talking, the principal finally stood up. "Attention please." Professor McGonagall clanked her glass with a spoon multiple times before the hall finally quieted down.

"Since everyone here has been sorted into their houses, let the very first Great Feast of the year, begin!" He announced excitedly, though anger was lacing his voice _slightly_. All of a sudden, food of all kind appeared on every tray in-front of us.

Ranging from large, delicious smelling turkey, to floating balls of ice-cream that didn't seem to melt, to this humongous bowl of delicious looking soup, and finally a stack of colourful biscuits.

"Wow..." I said with a huge excited grin. If _this_ is what we eat every day, I wouldn't mind _living_ here! My plate was filled with food, some I've never even seen, within seconds. I felt a light nudge on my side, then turned my head to my right.

Rafe nudged his head towards Devin, silently telling me something was wrong.

I looked to my left and noticed Devin wasn't eating his food. In fact, his plate was empty! I set down both of my utensils with a small frown and picked up his plate, "It's the first day- well, technically the first _night_ of school. You'd better eat up if you wanna survive the rest of the year...s," I joked, taking random bits of food from the trays and putting it on his plate.

"But-" before he could rebel any further, I jokingly scolded him, "Eat." With a small angry frown. He nodded before picking up his utensils and starting to eat.

I wonder what happened to him at home? I mean surely his parents must pamper him, he _is_ the youngest of them all.

I think he is anyways.

As we ate, ghosts came out from the ceiling, the floor and the walls and came to greet us. Apparently each house has a ghost of its own! These 'ghosts' would patrol the school at night and make sure their house members are out of harm's way. They're also the first to spot any abnormality in the school, since they could literally just turn into orbs of light and fly away, or hide in small corners.

"Attention, students." Professor McGonagall did what she did earlier, clanking her glass multiple times. Everyone had already finished eating at this point, there were also quite a bit of leftovers on the trays. I wish I could eat more though, everything here tastes _amazing_! Even the floating ice-cream spheres.

"Since everyone has finished eating, you are now required to return to your dormitories. First year students please follow your house leaders to your dormitories. Your luggage has been taken care of." She announced, soon, the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th year students began standing up and leaving the giant hall.

Only when they were leaving did I notice the ceiling was different.

There was a beautiful view of the night sky, with the moon shining bright, the stars twinkling and the dark clouds moving by.

How did I not notice that before? Also, what the heck would happen if it starts raining? Is there a spell that protects students from rain? That would be insanely useful.

"Alright juniors, follow me." Oliver said with a smile before leading us all out of the room. We followed him up a few flights of stairs, then down, then turned left a hall, then right, and finally stood right in-front of a painting of a Fat Lady.

"Password, please." The lady spoke, which actually startled me. And quite a few other students, Rafe and Devin included. "Wicked." Rafe gasped in awe, then smiled widely. "Godric Gryffindor" Oliver stated, earning an nod from the lady in the painting.

"That painting can talk!" Rafe commented with a huge smile. "All paintings can talk... Didn't you notice that?" Oliver asked with a smirk, which Rafe replied with a shake of his head. We walked through a corridor, barely able to fit 3 peoples at once, before reaching some sort of living room.

Said living room had lots of comfy looking chairs, at least 3 long sofas, a few armchairs here and there, a few tables, bookshelves, large windows, a fireplace and the portrait of a lion hung on top of said fireplace.

The place looked like a cosy library-living room mix. "Alright guys, clear out." Urged Oliver, earning him a few groans and a few curious looks before all of the students left. I _did_ spot a familiar, tall, brown-haired student before he disappeared behind the door to the right of the room.

"Alright, so this is the Gryffindor Common Room. You guys do know how to get here, right?" Oliver asked, raising a brow and crossing his arms. I shook my head, "Yeah I didn't see where we were going either." Rafe said with a small frown once he was done looking around in awe.

"You two are _hopeless_." Hazel commented, earning a small laugh from Devin, who I shoved lightly with a small smile. I'm not sure why but hearing his little laugh made _me_ happy. "Well, as long as you're with someone who knows the way back here, I'm sure you'll be fine." Oliver sighed.

"Okay so... In this room, we celebrate. Doesn't matter what it is, a birthday party, getting an A in any subject, winning the Quidditch championship... As long as you're a Gryffindor and you've won something, or want to celebrate something, this room is all open for you. As long as you clean it afterwards." Oliver explained with a small smile before leaning against the fireplace.

"Before I let you guys go to sleep, I'll let you know. The founder of the Gryffindor house is Godric Gryffindor, who is also one of the four founders of this school. This is just a heads up for your first class of _History of Magic_ tomorrow, in case you're actually unlucky enough to get it on your first day here." He continued explaining before glancing at the clock all the way above the lion portrait.

"Well, it's already 9:45 PM. The room to your right will lead to your dormitories. First year student dormitories are on the 2nd floor, the boys to the right, the girls to the left." He said before walking towards said door, twisting the knob and slowly pulling the door open. "Be careful, the stairs move." He said with a small smirk.

I gasped in awe, again, once I saw what was behind the door.

Staircases were _everywhere_ , leading from one place to another. The ones we were facing didn't move, but the ones _above_ us were turning every now and then.

"How do they _do that_?" Hazel asked, her eyes clearly showing awe. "Even I don't know how. Anyways, the _first floor is strictly prohibited_ for all first year students. Got it?" He asked, scanning each of us.

We nodded in response, earning another nod from him. "Motus Prohibere!" He chanted. I didn't even see him whip out his wand! Wow, that's actually really fast. Or I'm just really distracted. The tip of his wand shone a red light before shooting a red beam of light upwards and causing all the stairs to stop rotating.

"Alright, like I said earlier, boys to the right, girls to the left. Hurry now." He urged before walking up the stairs, his wand still pointing upwards. We quickly ran up the stairs and into the door to the right, "Good night first years." One of the paintings stated.

"Good night sir Walsh." Replied Oliver with a smile before disappearing behind his door.

Since I was the last one to enter, I watched the red beam of light disappear, causing all of the stairs to start moving again. Thankfully the platforms themselves didn't move.

I entered the first year's dormitories and saw my bed was placed between Rafe and Devin's. Looking around the room, I saw 6 other four-post, two-level beds and the balcony. There was a large drawer under the bed and a wardrobe next to each bed.

I'm assuming the drawer is for bottom-bunk beds and the wardrobe is for the top-bunk beds. "G'night Jamieson." Rafe said with a huge grin.

"G'night Rafe, and you too Devin." I replied, smiling at Devin, who was currently climbing into his own bed. The blond boy smiled back at me before pulling his comforter all the way to the top-half of his body.

' _I can't wait for tomorrow._ ' I thought before climbing into my own bed and falling asleep quickly, not even bothering to change into pajamas.


	11. Chapter 11

**~The next Morning...**

Day 2 of being in Hogwarts. I'm ready. I woke up and stretched, seeing Oliver walk into our room with a bunch of paper on his hand.

"Excited for the first day of learning, I see." He said with a smirk. God, that sexy, charming smirk. Honestly, _everyone_ in Gryffindor- the guys of course- is just _perfect_.

 _Then there's me_.

"Yeah." I smiled before climbing off my bed and stretching, again.

"Well these are schedules, one for you, the others for the rest of your roommates. Help me pass it to them when they wake up, will ya'?" He asked with a small smile. I had _just_ noticed he had dimples. They weren't super deep, but they were there. Adding up to his perfect facial features.

"Jamieson? Hello?" Oliver called my name out, waving a tied-up scroll in-front of my face before bonking my head lightly with it. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Yeah sure, I'll give it to them when they wake up." I quickly said, taking said my schedule, then the others'.

"Thanks." He smiled before leaving our dormitory, closing the door. ' _He's so dreamy._ ' I thought before shaking my head, _'If I keep thinking like this I might just turn into a girl._ '

"Oh, in case you're wondering, the stairs to your right lead to the bathroom. You might want to shower before getting into your very first class." He said with a small smile, peeking into my room again before once again disappearing. I nodded then prepared myself for a shower.

I left the room and looked to my right, there were no staircase to my right. I was slightly confused until I saw said staircase slowly turn my way. With a small chuckle, I walked up the flight of stairs once they stopped.

I ended up in-front of a wooden door with some sort of crystal ball engraved on the top. The crystal ball shone a blue light once I touched the knob, then turned it. I entered and saw a huge open bathroom with a few large windows behind the open shower stalls.

Who the heck designed this place? Surely no one would want to be seen while they were showering!

Oh, I meant the large windows.

"Don't worry about the large windows, we can look outside but peoples outside can't see _us_." Explained a guy entering the bathroom after me, probably saw me standing there with a confused expression. I nodded in response, ' _So there are spells that turns glass into a one-way mirror... Either that or the glass was already a one-way mirror when they were installed._ ' I pondered before walking forward with my towel, clothes and everything else in my hand.

"Excuse me but uh-" Before I could finish my sentence, I had to quickly look away. The guy was already naked when I turned to look at him, so before trouble could arise, I quickly looked away. "What's up?" He asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"Uh- Where's the closed stalls? Assuming there _are_ closed stalls..." I _prayed_ there were closed stalls.

Please let there be closed stalls!

"It's all the way at the end. It's fine to look y'know, we're both guys." He answered, his voice hinting playfulness.

I mean I wouldn't mind looking but... Let's just say I wouldn't just _look_.

I'd stare like the gay creepy bastard I am.

I quickly sprinted down the tiled hall before reaching the end. To my right were a few closed stalls, probably around 9 or 10. They were the same sizes as the regular stalls, only they had some sort of curtain blocking them.

I entered the one at the right-most side, closest to the exit. Well, as close as it can get, really. Once I was inside, I hung my clothes and towel near the curtain, like that other guy did, then wondered...

How the hell does this _cloth_ block other peoples out? Surely peoples could just pull the curtains!

I hadn't even realized I was standing there like an idiot for about 10 minutes until that other guy came in, making me squeal in embarrassment. "You haven't even _undressed_." He chuckled before shaking his head, making my head burn red. "W-What do you want?" I asked, my face still bright red.

I couldn't help but notice that his hair was still damp, making him that much more sexier. "Oliver was looking for you earlier so you should probably hurry up." He explained, earning a nod from me.

"By the way, if you _really_ don't want people to come in, tap this curtain with your wand. Once you're done, tap it again." He explained before leaving me alone.

I did what he said, by placing the tip of my wand to on the curtain. I watched as it turned from the velvet red curtain I was just looking at into a wall of cement, then covered in the same tiles the rest of the bathroom was covered in. "Wow..." I gasped.

This place just gets more and more amazing.

Once I was stark naked, I hung my clothes on the wall and looked around for a handle to turn on the shower. To my surprise, there _was no handle_. "What the heck...?" I whispered to myself. Do I need to tap the pipe with my wand too?

I did just that, and to my surprise, water came out from the shower. It was cold, but not too cold. Just the way I liked it. There was also some sort of wooden box on a shelf, which I took and opened. Inside was a bar of soap, coloured white and smelling like vanilla.

I pondered for a bit... Why would they use put _wood_ in a moist environment... That would just cause moss to grow on it. Then I realized said wood was _waterproof_.

After I was fully clothed, wearing my wizard robe and almost completely dry, I tapped the tile wall again and watched it turn back into cloth curtain.

It was quite a big mistake to wear a _robe_ into an open bathroom. Immediately the bottom of the robe got wet as I quickly sprinted down the bathroom, trying not to look at a few of the guys showering.

As soon as I opened the door, I bumped into Oliver, who quickly grabbed me before I could trip and all. "Whoah, careful there tiger." He teased with a small smirk. "Well aren't you wet." He continued teasing me, making my face burn slightly red. I should be annoyed instead of embarrassed!

"Excoquatur." He chants with a wave of his wand, I stood still as the water stains on my robe completely disappeared. I honestly _cannot wait_ to learn all of these spells! They make life so much more convenient.

"Wait for me in your dormitory, we've something to do." He instructed and I nodded before walking down the stairs which took me to my room. Well, it was _supposed to_ take me to my room until it took a turn to the right, leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Well aren't _you_ unlucky." Hazel commented with a smile, "Mornin' Jamieson." She greeted. "Morning. Now how do I forcefully turn this staircase the other way?" I asked with a playful frown, seeing a girl standing behind her.

She looked like she could be from an Asian family. Or I could be wrong.

"You can't do that, actually. There are enchantments here that forbids you from using spells that could alter or damage this tower." Explained one of the men in the painting.

"Oh." I said with a small sigh, walking down the stairs. ' _Guess I have to go the long way._ ' I thought, then sighed again. I walked down the staircase, then down another one, _then_ up another one to my dormitory. "Morning Jamieson." Rafe greeted with a smile, stretching.

"Morning." I replied, putting yesterday's clothes on my bed. I'll have to find a place to do laundry later. "Your schedule's somewhere in there, Rafe." I stated, pointing at the stack of schedules on the table near the door. "A'ight." He replied before rummaging in his drawer.

"Where's the bathroom, by the way?" He asked once his clothes were in his hands. "Just wait for the staircase to your right. It's behind a wooden door with a glass orb in it." I explained, folding my clothes neatly. Once he was gone, I decided to wake up Devin. Wouldn't want him to be late on the first day now...

"Devin, wake up." I said in a gentle voice, shaking him lightly. Only when he was awakened did I notice his hair. It was horribly messy. "Hi." He greeted with a small smile before yawning. "You stink. You should go with shower. I already showered." I joked, earning me a small smile from the blond boy.

"It's a bit early though... Classes start at 9 AM, and it's only 6:45 AM." He stated curiously before standing up. "Well, nothing's wrong with being early. The staircase to your right takes you to the bathroom. Oh, also, your schedule's somewhere in _there_." I explained, then pointed at the stack of tied-up scrolls on the table.

"Thanks." He smiled before looking for his wizard robe. I have to admit, his voice is actually pretty soothing. It wasn't high-pitched, in-fact, it's perfect for him.

"Jamieson?" After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I heard Oliver call my name. "Here." I replied, quickly standing up. "I suppose you don't _have_ to knock before coming in." I joked, rolling my eyes. "Oh, woops." He quickly closed the door and knocked a few times. "I was only joking." I rolled my eyes while opening the door.

"Can't take chances, you might be _up to something_." He winked after saying that, making my face _once again_ burn red. "What is it?" I asked, shaking off the _thoughts_.

"Oh, yeah. Professor McGonagall wants to see you. Don't know why." He explained before stepping aside, giving me room to walk. I nodded before walking down the stairs, turning right, walking down another set of stairs and following him down an empty corridor. "Good Morning Professpr. Grandolf." Oliver greeted, I copied his movement which was a simple bow-down.

Said teacher cockily turned his head and continued his way, not even bothering to smile. "Wow. Are all teachers like that?" I said with a huff. Please don't tell me they are…

"Most of them, yeah." Oliver sighed with a sad frown. "What year are you in, by the way?" I asked curiously. He looks like a 6th year. Or maybe a 7th year.

Well he definitely looks more mature and built than me…

"4th year, actually." He replied as we neared a wooden door. Well, I was _kinda_ right.

"This is Professor McGonagall's office, she's inside waiting for you." He smiled before watching me enter the room. "Jamieson H. Potter. I didn't expect you to come in _this_ early." Said teacher stated in surprise, looking up at me with her round glasses.

"I woke up early today, professor." I explained with a small smile before closing the door. "Have a seat." She continued, pointing at a chair facing her.

"Excited for the first day, are you?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded as I sat down. I'm actually crazy excited. I've History of Magic first, then Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Flying and finally Divination from 9 AM till 3 PM, then from 10 PM till 11:30 PM I've Astronomy.

"Now Jamieson, please be honest with me. Before you got to Hogwarts…" She trailed off, setting down her book and changing her expression to that of a serious one. "Were you attacked?" She asked, now in a serious manner.

I nodded slowly… "W-We were attacked in the forest… I think Mr. Weasley called it a Clamento… Then we were attacked while we were on the huge lake by these giant seaweed things." I explained, earning several nods from her. "Well, that was all I wished to know, Mr. Potter. You may be on your way now." She said after a short moment of silence.

I stood up and walked towards the wooden door, but then stopped. "Professor McGonagall… I was attacked. Alone." I sighed before telling her, turning around again.

"I… Back when I was at the Dursleys, before I received the invitation… This black, ghost-like creature came down from my attic. It died when it followed me out into the sunlight though." I explained, once again earning nods from said professor.

I left the room soon after telling her all that.

To my _delight_ , nobody was outside. Which meant I had to navigate through the entire freaking castle.

I guess that's not too bad, I've a lot of time left to waste in-case I get lost.

I was minding my own business until I heard an angered yell, "Leave me alone, Malfoy!" coming from the corridor to my right. I quickly neared the wall and slowly made my way to the corner, peeking at what was happening from behind a column.

"Oh come on Diggory, joining the Slug Club isn't so bad. You get to be in the same league as the elites. I know you want to be part of the elites, who wouldn't?"

"I'm not interested in your father's stupid club, Malfoy. Now leave me alone." The guy who I assumed is called Diggory turned around afterwards, walking away. "You'll change your mind later. For now, _Crucio_." Chanted the Malfoy, sending a small ball of light towards Diggory, who fell onto the ground afterwards.

Diggory began screaming in pain, which was soon silenced as he clutched his body painfully. Once the blond monster was gone, I ran to Diggory's side. "A-Are you okay?!" I asked, panicking as soon as I knelt down. "S-Solvo! Please!" He pleaded before squirming in pain, curling up into a ball.

I panicked, is he speaking a different language or something?

That was until I realized he was telling me a _spell_.

I quickly whipped out my wand and took a deep breath, swishing my sturdy wand around I chanted " _Solvo_ " In a calm manner. A thin string of light came from the tip of my wand and connected me and Diggory, causing said guy to glow a green light.

After a while, I immediately felt all of my energy being drained. I collapsed onto the ground, suddenly feeling extremely tired. In fact, my entire body felt sore!

My breathing became shallow, but I was able to hear everything around me. "T-Thank you..." Diggory stated in a weak voice as he got up, "Ceilan! Jamieson!" I heard Oliver call from a distance.

Ok so his name _isn't_ Diggory. Ceilan huh... Ceilan Diggory. Why is that name ridiculously familiar?

"Ceilan are you alright?!" Oliver asked in a panicky voice, "I'm fine but..." Ceilan trailed off.

I managed to get my breathing under control, "Why do I suddenly feel like a living corpse?" I asked with a small smile, trying to lift my hand, only to fail.

"You casted Salvo... That's supposed to happen." Ceilan said before kneeling down and putting a hand under my neck and one under my thigh. "I-I can get up." I quickly said, trying to get up. I am _not_ about to be carried like a princess, even if my prince is possibly one of the hottest guys on Earth.

"You can barely move." He commented, trying to lift me up. I squirmed out of his grasp, "I-I'm not _that_ weak!" I said embarrassedly, my face one again burning red. It's only the first day and so much has happened already.

Well technically it's my 2nd day here.

"What spell was that...?" I asked curiously as Oliver helped me gain my balance, strength slowly returning to the bottom part of my body. At least I can _walk_ to my classes instead of flunking them on the _first_ day.

"You casted Salvo. It's a cleansing spell, able to cleanse _any_ hex, jinx or curse. Though you pay by having all the energy drained from your body if it's a powerful curse." Oliver explained, I noticed Ceilan was staring at me oddly. As if he's studying me.

 **~Ceilan**

Oliver and I returned Jamieson to his dormitory, so he could get some rest. Classes start in about 2 hours and 45 minutes so he should at least regain ¾ of his energy.

Once we were both alone, I looked at Oliver. "I… I think I found him, Oliver." I said, hope obvious in my voice. "Your brother…?" He asked, stopping whatever he was doing.

"I'm not sure yet. My family's background is ridiculously blurry, he might be my brother… Or maybe not." I frowned sadly. I came to Hogwarts in hopes of learning magic, and finding my long lost brothers.

My parents didn't want me to learn about the Diggory family background, but I did anyways. I discovered that I not only had _one_ brother, but I had _two_. All three of us were separated upon birth, which actually saddened me. I've always wished to have a brother instead of an annoying sister.

Hopefully, my hunch is right.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Jamieson**

"I feel like utter crud right now." I whined, lying on my bed. "What happened?" Rafe asked in a worried tone, the rest of my roommates also gaining interest. Devin sat right next to me, looking at me in a worried fashion. Ignoring the tingly feeling I had in me, I told them what happened.

"I... I didn't want to be in Slytherin specifically for that reason. I didn't want to be like my brother... Or my mother... Or even my father! They're all monsters!" He commented, his eyes slightly red, signalling he was ready to cry. I held his hand gently, "You're not though." I smiled, seeing his cheeks burn slightly red.

"Here ya' go, this should help you last for at least half of the day." Rafe smiled as he handed me a nameless chocolate bar. I actually felt a bit suspicious. Nameless or brand-less things should never be trusted.

I unwrapped the bar and began eating said chocolate. After a while, energy started brimming in me. "Don't eat too much, otherwise you'd get hyper." Rafe commented, earning a smile from Devin. "You'd like to see me hyper, wouldn't you." I frowned at Devin playfully, "Definitely." He replied, his smile growing.

After an hour and thirty minutes, everyone else but Rafe and Devin had left the room. "You guys go get breakfast, I'll be there in a bit." I said, getting up. "Oh no, we're not leaving you." Rafe replied, shaking his head.

The door opened and revealed Oliver and Ceilan waiting for us at the entrance. "C'mon you three. I knew you three would still be in here." Hazel popped up from behind them, rolling her eyes.

We walked towards the Great Hall, with Ceilan leading the way and Oliver behind us. "Umm... Why exactly are you two _leading_ us? Hazel already memorized the entire school. Even the outside grounds." I asked jokingly, earning a smack from Hazel.

 **~Ceilan**

Jamieson asked us why we were leading him, I was contemplating whether I should tell him or not.

 _A while ago..._

 _"_ _Mr. Diggory, Mr. Wood and Professor Snape, I've called you three here for a reason today." Professor McGonagall stated in a serious tone, which tells me something bad might happen soon._

 _Or she has a task for us._

 _"_ _Now, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Wood. I want you two to protect Mr. Potter and his three friends. No matter what, you have to make sure they're both safe until they've learned enough spells and are powerful enough to protect themselves." She explained, her face dead serious._

 _"_ _May I ask why, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Snape asked, raising a brow and crossing his arms. "Now you, Professor Snape, you will be watching over them in silence." She replied, completely avoiding the question._

 _"_ _Very well then." Professor Snape sighed in annoyance._

I don't know _why_ she asked us to protect Jamieson and his friends at all cost, but if _Professor McGonagall_ asked us to do so, then it has to be important.

"Mm... Maybe I just wanted to see you." Oliver joked, which kinda made my heart ache. Honestly, he has no idea how deep I am in love with him. He's practically _Mr. Perfect_.

Alas, all I could do is just watch from far. He's never shown interest in guys, let alone _me_ , even though we've been friends since we were children.

In fact, he was the one who suggested Hogwarts might be the place for me to find my brothers!

 **~Jamieson**

"Alright you lots hurry up and eat, once we're done eating, we'll get your books and we'll take you to your first class." Oliver instructed once we sat down. Before I could ask _how_ he'd know our classes, he walked away with Ceilan.

I completely forgot to ask where our books were!

"It's only the 2nd day and a lot has happened already." I commented with a frown. "Tell me about it. While I was exploring the school, I spotted a Slytherin wizard harassing a few witches. Thankfully they beat him up bad for it." Hazel frowned, looking around, probably for the witches she saw earlier.

"Is it just me or is the entire Slytherin house eyeing all four of us?" Devin asked suspiciously, avoiding eye contact with the table behind us. Rafe and I turned our head for a brief moment, and indeed, the entire table was practically looking at us.

Once we were done with our breakfast, we rushed back to our dormitories since eating actually took a bit longer than estimated. Ceilan and Oliver were nowhere to be seen, probably because we left without telling them.

Once we got to our dorm, we immediately noticed books on our bed. I didn't even question who put the books there, I just grabbed the ones I'll need.

"C'mon you three, I don't want to be late for my first class!" Hazel yelled angrily. Devin was the first to be ready, then Rafe, finally me. We made a mad dash for our class, which was actually located quite far away.

We managed to rush into class and take our seats _just in the nick of time_. "That was a close call, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." The female teacher commented before turning her back towards us and writing her name on the blackboard.

"My name is Mrs. Gladorsa Simmians, you may call me Professor Sim." She explained before pausing, "Now, my method of teaching is _different_. History of Magic is very boring, if you depend on books and talk. _My_ way of teaching, is by taking _all of you_ back to the past. All the way back, and show you how it all works." She explained, earning nods from all of us.

Going back in time? That's quite awesome, actually.

"Very good. Now, I've already known all of your names, so we shall start our very first lesson this instant." She stated. Before anyone could ask how she knows all of our names, she swished and flicked her wand in a random pattern. Instantly, we were all asleep.

We woke up in a huge, seemingly infinite room made out of walls, ceiling and floor so white, you couldn't even see the corners of the room.

"Welcome everyone. This is my dream world, which means _everything_ in here is controlled by me and only me." She explained before snapping her fingers, an entire world of magically appeared from us.

The sky immediately became blue, like it would on a sunny day. Clouds came out of nowhere at high speed, then slowed to its regular speed. Grass became popping up and soon covered the entire ground. We even _felt_ like we were standing on _grass_! Real grass.

In fact, everything felt real. I could feel the wind blowing!

"In our very first chapter, we will be learning the _Origins of Wizards_ ," explained Professor Sim. With the snap of her fingers, trees popped up, along with caves. The ground was also terra-formed. Now _everything_ looked real.

"Don't worry, the neander-wizards cannot see us, nor feel us. We will be watching their interactions and how their daily life worked back in the old times." She continued as a bunch of men and women, dressed in only leaves, walked out from caves.

"Back in the Stone Age, way before schools existed and wands were manufactured, our ancestors used random sticks to channel their magic. They were _that_ powerful." She explained, pointing at a group of wizards and witches.

She continued talking, but I was actually fascinated by the wizard battle in-front of us.

Turns out, whichever wizard wins the 'Weekly Leader Competition'-As Professor Sim stated- will become the leader of the village for a week!

Just like that, an entire hour passed by. We just watched these wizards cast fireballs and mutter gibberish. They seem to use a different language, compared to ours. Even Professor Sim couldn't understand their language!

The rest of the classes just whizzed by. In Charms, we learned the most basic of spells, apparently this is something _all_ wizards can do. The spell called 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Naturally, Hazel got it on first try. Someone _somehow_ made their feather _explode_ in their face.

After that, it was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall. Apparently it's very complicated, because even Hazel had trouble trying to turn a wooden stick into a pencil. Professor McGonagall said it was normal though, most people couldn't transfigure something in her first class.

During Recess, all students were instructed to gather at the Dining Hall. Oliver and Ceilan once again _guarded_ us all the way over there, "Why the heck did you guys not tell us you were going to class?" Asked Oliver in a stern voice.

"You guys were eating so we figured we shouldn't bother you." Rafe shrugged, earning silence from both seniors. The entire way there peoples were just whispering and talking, looking at us in weird ways. "What exactly are these peoples talking about?" I asked in a whisper, "Don't bother them. They're probably jealous we're walking with two super-famous seniors." Rafe answered with a grin.

"Apparently Oliver is the leader of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, meanwhile Ceilan is one of their best players. They're both amazing wizards too." Hazel explained. I don't know where they got this information, since I was literally with them the entire day, but that's good to know.

But at the same time, it's bad.

If Ceilan was defeated by a Malfoy, that means Devin's brother is a person _not_ to be messed with.

I don't understand though, why didn't Devin just join Slytherin? Surely his father could've done something.

I decided to shake that topic off, sooner or later I'd find out why. Right now, I've to focus on my classes after recess, which is Potions, Divination and Flying.

Potions sounds hard, Divination sounds boring and Flying sounds fun. Let's hope I was wrong with the first two.

 ***2 Hours Later…***

"Finally. Darn, Divination was insanely boring!" Rafe commented with a huge frown, "It was unnecessary. I don't know why I even _have_ that class!" Hazel commented with an even larger frown. "I don't see why you guys are complaining." I shrugged, looking straight ahead. "That's because _you_ saw something. We didn't." Rafe pointed out.

I suppose I did.

Hazel, Devin and Rafe stared at the crystal ball on our table and eventually just gave up. Rafe even fell asleep! He would've been busted were it not for Devin.

I… I on the other hand, saw _something_. What I saw was… How do I say this…

 _Interesting._

The only way I could describe what I saw was that there was a bunch of peoples creating a wizard circle. They chanted something and a bright light shone. Afterwards, I was awakened from my 'vision slumber', as Mrs. Trelawney Junior Jr. put to words.

"Oh, uh… Oliver told me our flying class will be held on the empty lawn near the forbidden forest." Devin explained, earning the attention of Hazel. "Then we'd better be running _now_ , the lawn is pretty far away from our current class." She explained before making a dash for it.

We ran into our dorms, threw all of our books on our respective beds, then met up with Hazel outside of the Gryffindor Tower. "Let's go." She said before lifting her robe slightly to avoid tripping, then began running as fast as she could.

It took forever but we reached the large open field just in time. "Mr. Potter and friends. I was wondering when you'd show up." The professor smiled before continuing, "Hurry now,"

There were 20 brooms lying on the grassy ground. We each stood in-front of one as we waited for 3 more students, who _happened_ to be Slytherin students.

Although they were literally 10 minutes later, the professor didn't bother to scold them. She was going to, but something stopped her.

It looked like fear.

"Welcome to flying, first years. I'm going to get straight to the point. This class requires a lot of energy, so eat an energy bar or anything you need before attending class, as this class is requires _a lot_ of movement." She explained before holding her hand out right on top of the broom to her left.

"Now copy what I do," She instructed, "Up." She commanded.

The broom obeyed her command and flew straight into her arm. With a strong grip, she sat on her broom, which began levitating on the air.

"Now, flying itself requires a great amount of concentration. Lean forwards to move forwards, backwards to slow down. Down to lower yourself. To take off, lean upwards. Jump if you need to." She continued instructing us, then gave us time to do as she said.

"Up." I mimicked her, and instantly my broom flew into my hand. In fact, I was the first to achieve it!

I felt a bit proud, until one of the Slytherins achieved it and received claps from his friends. Just like that, my pride crumbled. I watched as Rafe and Hazel struggled to get their broom, Devin on the other hand got it after about 5 chants. I spotted a student reaching down and making a grab for the broom, only to receive scolding from the professor.

I quickly placed my broom between my thigh, the same way the professor did. I _did_ face backwards though, I wouldn't want to take off and ram the student in-front of me. I was able to take off, although I _did_ spin out of control a few seconds after taking control.

"Concentrate, Mr. Potter!" The professor yelled in a serious tone. I struggled to concentrate since it felt like my entire world was spinning, but then I miraculously began slowing down and finally balanced myself mid-air. "Very good, Mr. Potter." The professor commented.

Soon, Devin and Rafe took off, with Hazel being the last. Rafe too spun like crazy before gaining control. Devin on the other hand, moved in the air swiftly.

Soon, everyone was mid-air. Some flying slowly, some flying as if they were being chased by dragons. After about 15 minutes of flying around randomly, a student managed to crash down onto the ground. Immediately everyone landed and circled him.

"Ouch!" he yelled, holding his arm in pain. "Oh no. We'd better get you to the infirmary. Class dismissed!" The professor yelled quickly before helping said student up and quickly taking him to the infirmary.

We were about to continue flying and practicing until the Slytherins decided it was time to wreak havoc. "Give me back my Remembrall, Goyle." A girl stated in annoyance. "A Remembrall huh? I suppose I'll be keeping something _this_ expensive. You know… For safekeeping." One of the Slytherins stated, earning laughs from the rest of his housemates.

"Give it back to her, Goyle." I angrily told him. "Lookie here. Looks like Mr. _Potter_ is gonna try to be a _hero_." Mocked the fat wizard. "Why don't you come and get it?" He challenged me before taking off with his broom.

I let out an angry grunt before getting on my wand and taking off, "Harry!" Devin yelled before I took off. I spun around again, but this time, only for a short while. "Try getting the Remembrall from _me_ , Potter." Challenged the Slytherin.

"Oh, I will." I replied, chasing after him. He made an abrupt stop, which in turn made me shoot past him. I made a sharp turn and flew after him, seeing Devin preparing to take off from the distance.

Once again, he stopped mid-air abruptly. "Try getting _this,_ Potter." He stated with an evil grin before throwing the Remembrall. It flew past me at high speed.

I used all of my energy and will to make a forceful turn and pick up speed, just so I could catch the orb. ' _I got it!_ ' I thought joyfully once it was in my hand, I was _this_ close to ramming into the tower in-front of me, and the orb was _that_ close to landing on the ground and shattering.

I heard a loud whizzing noise, before I knew it, I was rammed by one of the Slytherin students.

The orb flew into the air as I fell, earning me a laugh from said Slytherin. I couldn't get up…

I didn't hear the sound of said orb shattering, which actually surprised me. "I got it!" Devin yelled joyfully. I wasn't even aware that he had whizzed by.

"Get him." Commanded Goyle, immediately Devin had 3 Slytherins chasing after him.

I quickly got up -although my body was in pain- and took off, going after Devin. "Devin!" I yelled loudly, earning his attention. He nodded before throwing the ball forcefully, and I caught it.

We played a game of 'Monkey Ball', I think that's what it called.

It's supposed to be one person in the middle trying to catch the ball as two other peoples throw it back and forth. Except this version, there were two peoples in the middle flying on their brooms while me and Devin kept throwing the Remembrall back and forth.

"Rafe catch!" I yelled as we neared the group of students who were on the ground watching us, then I threw the orb at him.

Devin and I made a quick landing near them, then the rest of the Gryffindor students made a wall protecting Rafe and the owner of the Remembrall.

"Stay back, Goyle." I warned him angrily, pointing my wand at him. "Oh what are _you_ gonna do?" He asked, repeating his earlier question. "I know far more spells than you can ever imagine, Goyle." Hazel warned before pointing her wand at said opponent, "Incendio!" She chanted.

A blast of flames came from the tip of her wand, which scared the Slytherin students. Soon, the rest of the Gryffindor students copied us, blasting flames after flames towards the group of Slytherin students, who eventually ran away after one of them got caught on fire.

Only a little bit of his robe burnt though, so no real harm was done.

We cheered in joy as Rafe gave the ball to the girl, who smiled widely. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You two were awesome! You guys would _totally_ make it into the Quidditch team!" One of our friends commented with a huge grin. "Quidditch?" I asked curiously. Before someone could answer us, one of the professors came to us with a serious expression.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Please come with me. The rest of you go back to your dorms." He commanded, immediately the mood was gone. We did as he said, Devin and I followed him while the rest of them went on their way. Hazel and Rafe looked at us with worried expressions before leaving.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you." The staff stated in a serious tone once we stopped in-front Professor McGonagall office. Devin looked at me before nodding, then moving forwards and knocking the wooden door. "Come in." A familiar voice came from behind the door.

Both of us walked into the room nervously. Professor McGonagall was accompanied by two other students, but we couldn't make out their face since the sun made their face look pitch-black from where they were standing.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. That was a very reckless and stupid thing you've just done." She scolded, I looked at her curiously. Did she see what we did at the field…?

Then I realized. She could see the lawn through her window! Her office is all the way on top of the tower I almost rammed into!

"However, you've earned your places in the Quidditch team." She continued, a _huge_ grin formed on her face. "W-What?" Devin gasped in surprise, his jaw dropping onto the ground.

"You guys were _amazing_." Oliver spoke up. Apparently the two mysterious students were Oliver and Ceilan. "You two have _amazing_ throwing and catching, but Harry, you _caught_ that Remembrall gracefully. You managed to stop in time _and_ catch it before hitting the wall." Oliver commented with a huge grin, I felt a small smile creeping up.

"You on the other hand, Devin, had amazing speed and acted _fast_. You managed to out-fly _three_ Slytherins." Commented Professor McGonagall with a small smile.

"What exactly is Quidditch…?" I asked curiously, though I got no answer from it.

"You'll see tomorrow. We'll train from 3 PM to 6:30 PM." Ceilan explained, a small smirk plastered on his face.

 **~Ceilan**

I can't believe it. The pieces are coming together slowly!

Maybe after 4 years of searching, I've found him. _Maybe_.

 **~Jamieson**

As soon as we stepped out of the office, Hazel hugged us both while Rafe had a humongous grin on his face. "You guys have got to see this." Hazel exclaimed, "Wait-" Not even Oliver could stop an excited Hazel, apparently.

Hazel dragged both of us down a hall, then to the left, then down. We ended up near the Ravenclaw's common room. "Look at this, Jamieson." Hazel pointed at one of the many shelves of trophies, medals, certificates and plaques.

'Hall of Fame' I spotted the name of this particular hall hung on a sign on top.

Devin and I walked closer and closer to the set of plaques Hazel pointed at.

I gasped in awe, so apparently, starting from James Potter, Harry Potter, James Potter II and Albus Potter… _Almost_ everyone from my family were elite Quidditch players. Devin on the other hand, had a small proud smile. Draco Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy were excellent seekers of the Slytherin house as well.

"I guess we came from a long line of awesome Quidditch players huh?" I asked Devin with a small grin, said boy was also smiling, albeit sheepishly. "Why don't you try out too?" I asked, pointing at the plaques that had _his_ family. Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ronald Weasley.

"Nah, I don't like all those physical stuff. I'd rather eat, really." He commented in a laid-back tone, smiling at us. "Yeah, you'll be fatter than Goyle soon." Hazel commented, rolling her eyes.

Now that I've a full look of the entire Quidditch team…

Apparently, the first Oliver Wood was one of the best captains, while Cedric Diggory was one of the elites of Hufflepuff. _Cedric Diggory…_

That name actually sounds stupidly familiar. As if I've heard it almost every day before…

 **~That night…**

I actually couldn't go to sleep that night.

The thought of Quidditch occupied my mind. What kind of sport is that?

I'm bad at running, let alone playing sports!

Other than that, the name _Cedric Diggory_ kept repeating in my mind. Not only was his name familiar, but his picture was even more familiar.

This is one of the weaknesses I wish I didn't have, short-term memory!

"You're awake?" Devin's voice came from behind me, which startled me. Albeit he was speaking softly. "Yeah, I'm excited for Quidditch." I explained, lying _slightly._

"Same." He stated before joining me on the balcony of the tower, giving us full view of almost the entire school. Right across from us was Ravenclaw's tower, next to it was the Astronomy tower. Then there's the tower with McGonagall and the principal's office, there's the great hall, the classes, the empty field...

Just outside the school was this old abandoned hut with gigantic pumpkins growing on the side.

I think I'm gonna take a look, along with the other four, at the ruins near the Forbidden Forest.

I notice that Devin's hand and my hand were actually quite close together. There was this itching feeling in me that I should just grab his and intertwine my hand... Not sure why.

But that's exactly what I did.

His hand was soft and the touch had me feeling tingly. I looked at him subtly and saw his face burning red before I intertwined our fingers. I loved having his hand in mine, which felt weird...

I've never actually felt this before, but boy am I addicted to it.

Within a few seconds, we were asleep, with our hands tangled together.


	13. Chapter 13

**~The next morning...**

"Wake up you dinks." Rafe yelled, shaking us violently. "How the hell did you two fall asleep out here? In the cold?" He asked with a lifted brow. Apparently our hands were still intertwined. "Before you two start hogging I'm gonna go." Rafe commented while rolling his eyes, then walked away.

I smiled at Devin, whose cheeks once again turned red. He quickly pulled his hand away before getting up and stretching. I looked at my hand, which felt empty and cold.

I wanted to feel that spark-like feeling again.

I quickly shook my head and did what Devin did, then noticed the sun was _just_ rising.

"Are we allowed to be up _this_ early?" I asked Rafe, who was rummaging through his cabinet.

"It's already past 5:30 AM, so yes." He answered once he plopped down onto his bed, his clothes on one hand. I nodded before sitting down on my bed, Devin yawning once he was on his bed.

"Can I look at your wands? I'm curious what wands you guys have, actually." Rafe asked, standing up and walking towards me, Devin doing the same afterwards.

We placed all three of our wands on our bed, the tips almost touching, which coincidentally formed a sort of triangle.

I noticed Rafe's wand kinda looked like a twig, though it was shorter than mine and Devin. It had a crooked shaft, while Devin's and mind had straight shafts.

The only difference between mine and Devin's is that his is brown and slightly shorter than mine, while mine is black and had some words carved onto the tip and the handle.

"Of course I'd have the shortest wand out of all three of us." He rolled his eyes, picking up _his_ wand and walking away. I didn't understand the point of that, honestly.

Surely the length of your wand doesn't define who you are, right?

Anyways, we decided to take an early shower. Rafe, being the confident bastard he is, used one of the open stalls. The more shy and reserved ones, like me and Devin, used the closed stalls.

Honestly, part of me _kind of_ wished we could share a bathroom, although that sounded ridiculous, it's what my heart _sort of_ desired.

Once we were done showering and eating our breakfast, we rushed to our first class. Apparently Professor Sinigan _hates_ it when students arrive late to his Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

We actually managed to arrive as Oliver had instructed us, _10 minutes early_.

"Oh what do we have here? Or _who_ do we have here?" Asked the male, rather built teacher. He looked like he could wrestle bears. 10 bears, in fact.

We quickly took our seats, like usual Devin sat next to me while Hazel and Rafe sat together. Devin's been acting strange the _entire_ morning.

He's refused to talk to me, let alone make eye contact with me!

What had happened last night probably made him feel weird... I guess it's kind of my fault too. The itchy feeling got the best of me, honestly.

"Ah yes, the Slytherins are _once again_ late." The Professor stated once 10 minutes passed and all of the Gryffindors were inside the classroom. This professor didn't seem to be scared of the Slytherin students, actually. In fact, he looks like he's got something brewed up in that head of his.

Probably a few ways to punish the Slytherin students.

The rest of the students from the house stated earlier, around 7 of them actually, walked in as if they owned the damn place. It's only been about 3 days, they can't be _this_ cocky already!

"So you Slytherins think you own the school, do you?" The professor stated, eyeing all 7 of the students, one of them being Goyle. "You think just because Salazar happens to be the principal, and happens to be the head of Slytherin, you could just _waltz_ into my class as if nothing mattered, eh?" He continued, growing more and more angry every word.

The aura coming from him grew stronger and stronger, and it was a _murderous_ aura.

"That's enough Professor Diablo, we don't need you to kill _any more students_." Professor Snape, otherwise known as Serpio Snape II, came in. As soon as Professor Snape mentioned the murdering of students, everyone in the room turned from nervous to petrified.

" _Yes_ Professor Snape, but they deserve _some form_ of punishment, no?" Professor Diablo continued, his voice containing poison as he glared at all 7 students, who were obviously shaking in fear. "Yes, but you may not physically harm the students, Professor Diablo, otherwise you'll be sent to Azkaban. You're on your last warning, remember?" Professor Snape warned the latter, who let out a huff.

Azkaban? Is that some kind of prison?

Wait... Professor Snape said ' _We don't need you to kill any more students...'_ earlier... That means he killed students _before_! There's no way that's real. Seriously, they wouldn't let someone like him actually kill anyone.

Professor Snape finally left the room after a few minutes of silence. For a short while, I wondered why he was even _in_ the room. "Now, for your punishment..." Professor Diablo stated with an evil grin. "I want all 7 of you to walk to the front of the room. _Now_." He instructed, that demonic, fierce tone is now back in his voice.

The 7 students quickly ran to the front of the room, standing in a horizontal line fearfully. "Hixulbus!" Chanted Professor Diablo loudly. We watched a pink of light shoot out from the tip of his straight wand, which split into 7 thinner lights and blasted all 7 students at once.

At first, nothing happened.

That was until a few of their hands began moving, while the others had their legs moving. "What's happening?!" Exclaimed one of the students, confused and scared. Soon they were all dancing uncontrollably. Some of them tapping in an Irish way, some of them spinning like a ballet, some of them doing random, nonsensical moves.

"You will be dancing until I am satisfied, _then_ we shall start our class." Said the teacher, who was smirking triumphantly. I am _so_ glad we came early. Not only is this teacher insanely... insane, he's also very strict. I couldn't help but laugh at the dancing group in-front of us, so did the rest of us.

After 10 minutes had passed, Professor Diablo chanted 'Solvo' which cured all 7 of them at once. He cured _7 peoples at once_! I almost died curing _one_ person!

How powerful _is_ Professor Diablo...? Is that why he wasn't scared of the Slytherin students?

Is it because he's _far more powerful_ than Professor Salazar...?

"Alright so, my full name is Diabolus Rapientem, born from a family of Pure-Blood wizards. You may call me Professor Diablo. Although I am born from a family of Pure-Blood wizards, I am _strictly against_ discrimination of any kind. Whether it be you're dating someone of the same sex, you're a muggle, or even a squid. Yes, I will teach a squid how to defend himself against the dark arts, because with that knowledge he could save _his_ friends." He explained before pausing and turning towards us.

"If I hear _any form of discrimination_ in my classroom, the punishment will be _far more severe_ than what you've witnessed. Understood?" He continued, furrowing his brows at us. I actually have goose-bumps when he warned us about what he hates, while also having shivers running up and down my spine at least 10 times.

Everyone nodded, even the ones who were panting from exhaustion. Poor guys, it's only the first class of the day and they're tired already! They deserved it though.

"To start our lesson today, I'll be teaching all of you lots about the 7 Death Curses. Now, some of your parents may have taught you about the 3 unforgivable curses. The Torture curse, the Death curse, and the Cruciatus curse. What _many_ does not know, is that there are 4 more curses. These ones are named, _The Forbidden Curses._ " He began teaching, then wrote down all 7 curses on the blackboard.

"The Curse of Invisibility, the Trap Curse, the Insanity Curse and finally, Heaven's curse." He continued, explaining each and every single curse. He didn't teach us how to cast the spells, though he did tell us all 7 spells require the darkest of intention, born from the most vengeful of hearts. He told us that if we were to cast the Death curse on him now, all he'd feel is a teeny little mosquito bite.

The first three curses were easy to understand, the last 4 however...

The curse of Invisibility, it turns someone invisible. _However_ , it also erases _everyone's_ memory of said person. _At the same time_ , the person _slowly_ fades out of existence. They can interact with physical objects, but they only have 5 hours before they completely disappear from existence. The only way to counter this is to force at least _one_ person to remember the one who was cursed, just like that, they will return, along with the memories of the others.

The Trap Curse is far more dangerous. What it does is that it traps _anyone_ inside the nearest mirror, or even a small piece of glass. If said mirror is shattered, the person dies. It's that simple, yet it's dangerous. The caster could easily cast this spell and trap someone in a mirror, then smash said mirror or piece of glass and immediately rid of them.

The _weakness_ of this curse however, is that if there's a mirror near the caster or the target, the target could easily move from one mirror to another, therefore saving his life. One way to counter this is through _Solvo_ , but the caster of the cure spell will be asleep for 3 weeks as all of their energy is drained. Plus, a simple _Incendio_ could incinerate the curer, because their body is ridiculously weak at that time.

The Insanity Curse, is exactly like it's name. It forces a person to relive a very, _very_ dark time. If the person happens to have no dark time, it will create one. Such as a friend betraying one another, murdering each other. The target will slowly go insane as the image repeats, meanwhile everyone around him may think he's already insane as he will be screaming. If this spell is cast from far, they could easily ruin someone's life.

This spell requires a ridiculous amount of energy to cast, and a lot of concentration. It is also cured through Solvo, though caster will only be unconscious for 3 days, as it does not involve pulling someone from one dimension to another.

Finally, Heaven's Curse.

Professor Diablo told us that he had experienced this curse before, but he miraculously survived it. He lifted his shirt slightly to show the scar it left behind, though his sculpted torso was a tad bit distracting...

Turns out, if you survive either the Death Curse or the Heaven's Curse, you'll receive a cool scar where you were hit!

He described it as heavenly. At first, a bright blast of light hits you. Soon, you'll feel nothing but pure pleasure and relaxation, hence the name Heaven's Curse. Your wand slowly breaks, you'll push away anyone who tries to help you as the feelings intensify.

But what you don't know is that your body slowly shuts down, until you're merely a corpse.

He explained his loved one saved him, but stopped right there. He never told us the counter-curse. He _did_ tell us that the last 4 curses are meant as torture spells, to torture everyone who loves the target, as they will watch their loved one die very slowly, if performed correctly.

As soon as he finished explaining the 7 Death Curses, the small alarm clock on his desk, which I hadn't even noticed earlier, rang.

Said alarm clock was actually the complete opposite of its owner. It was a cute little green frog clock. The owner however, is everything _but_ cute. He _is_ sexy though.

"Well, that's all for today. If anyone else is late to my class after this, you'll regret it more than these Slytherins did. Class dismissed." He warned before turning his back against us and making his way into his office.

He was scary as heck earlier, then his stories actually interested me, then he turned back to scary. Though the Slytherins _did_ receive karma for what they did yesterday. I was actually quite interested in the Heaven's Curse.

Not because I wanted to cast it!

I wanted to learn the counter-curse for it. I wanted to learn how to _cure_ it.

Hazel, Rafe, Devin and I managed to make it to the greenhouse we were assigned to early as well.

While we walked, Hazel explained there used to only be 3 greenhouses, a fourth greenhouse was added just a few decades earlier since new herbs and plants were discovered.

When I asked _how_ she knew about all this, she told me _'Simply because I read more books than all of you combined_.' Which _kind of_ offended me, I've read quite a lot of books but she might be right. Her entire house might be a humongous library...

"Good Evening children, I am Professor Sproutons McDaffodils, you may call me Professor Sprout. During your first _two_ years of being in this school, I will be teaching you Herbology in _this_ specific greenhouse. Then you will move to the greenhouse to your left for your 3rd and 4th year, then move again for your 5th and 6th year. The last greenhouse is only for those who decide to take a 7th year in Hogwarts." She explained once everyone had arrived on time, _including_ the Slytherins.

 _Pretty sure_ the Slytherins were scarred and scared by Professor Diablo.

I suppose that's a good thing, now they won't be late. Plus they wouldn't _dare_ cause trouble in class. Professor Sprout looks nice, kind of like an old lady. In fact, she's the same height as me! Which is pretty short.

Who knows, maybe all of these plants are under her command. If she's angered, one of these might turn into a giant purple head with teeth and devour students...

"For your very first class, I will introduce to you the 10 herbs you will be studying for this whole year. Focus in all of my classes if you want to pass both Herbology _and_ Potions. Herbology and Potions are connected, as you need _herbs_ to brew _potions_." She continued talking, flicking her wand.

We watched as 10 different colored boxes slowly floated onto the super long table we were facing.

"The very _first_ plant you'll be learning about is Dittanies," She started off, taping the left-most box and revealing a simple-looking green plant.

"Asphodels, Wormwoods, Aconites, Mandrakes, Nettles, Aphrodaisies, Dweebleroots, Lavendrites and Molies. " She tapped each box, causing every single one to disappear. Except for the box containing this weird baby-like plant with leaves as hair. Before I could ask why that plant was kept in a glass box, Professor Sprout continued talking, "For your first year, you'll be learning all about regular-sized plants. As you advanced, the plants you'll learn about will grow in size, uses and _fatalities._ " She added before flicking her wand again, causing the plants to float upwards and return to their original places.

For our first lesson, Professor Sprout taught us where to find each herb and how to grow them. Turns out, some herbs are only found in certain places in the Wizarding World, as an example, Aphrodaisies only grow in the Forbidden Forest.

That's actually a good thing though since the name 'Aphrodaisy' has the word 'Aphro' in it, which is short for aphrodisiac. The word aphrodisiac means a food or drink that induces love, or sometimes sexual desires. If this plant was a common plant... Things could go _very_ wrong.

I learned the meaning of the word when reading one of the dictionaries Warden brought home but never read. I think it was a _Greek_ dictionary. I just flipped randomly and happened to see the long word, which for some unknown reason actually interested me.

Anyways, back to the present.

Once Herbology was over, it was time for Charms again. The charms subject teaches young wizards spells that adds a new property to an item, or a living creature if you desire. It's actually pretty cool! Though the there's a lot of incantations and hand movements need to be precise, you could alter things! We learned there's a spell that alters memories, there's a spell that changes colours, there's even a spell that can improve moods!

We only learned one spell yesterday. Though only one, it was still great. We learned the levitation charm yesterday, which was actually quite complicated. The spell itself was annoyingly hard to cast, since we had to get both the incantation _and_ the movements right.

Hazel was first to do it right, levitating her feather first, then it was Devin, me being the third to actually succeed and Rafe being the last of us 4. One of our classmates managed to make the feather explode in his face, which earned laughs from the Slytherins.

Everyone here seems to fear said house but so far I haven't seen them do anything _insanely_ bad...

Maybe it's because it's only the first day.

Classes flew by just as quick as it did yesterday, except today we had one less class to attend. "Well, more free time for us then." Rafe commented with a huge grin, "Let's go visit that huge garden Professor Sprout was talking about!" Exclaimed Rafe excitedly.

"Uh... You three go. I... I want to go to the school library. I want to learn more about my family, actually." I smiled politely, declining Rafe's invitation, who frowned exaggeratedly. "I suppose I too would like to go to the garden. I'm slowly getting bored of the library-I've read _half_ of the books in it!" Cried Hazel in mock annoyance.

How does she even have time to read _half_ of the books in that humongous library?!

"I-I'll come with you, Jamieson." Devin stated with a shy smile, I nodded. Just me and Devin in a quiet place... Surrounded by a heck-ton of books. That sounds _amazing_.

The walk towards the library was actually quite... Nice.

The path we took was quiet, for some reason. The halls were empty, which kinda spooked me. I thought there was an assembly, so I asked one of the ghosts who were minding their own business. Apparently the only assembly we'll be attending is tomorrow morning's daily assembly.

Huh...

Why are the halls empty then?

That question was bugging me for quite a while until I realize Devin and I were practically glued together. I made an abrupt stop, which earned me a curious look from the boy next to me.

"Can I... Can I do something?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn _slightly_. The heat was increasing every second, actually. He nodded slowly, giving me permission to do what I wanted to. With a sheepish smile, I grabbed is hand and linked our fingers before continuing my walk.

I honestly don't know what's happening right now, but this felt _nice_. Surely there can't be anything wrong with this, right? Just two innocent, 11 years old boys, holding their hands while walking down an empty hall.

After a few more minutes of walking, we finally reached the library. There's a few students in the library, who glanced our way and stared for quite a bit. I didn't understand why, but once we were in the old library, I unlinked our hands and began searching for books that could tell me a bit about my family.

I had to ignore an annoying craving while searching though... A craving to hold Devin's hand again.

"Hazel probably would've known where to search." Devin spoke after a few minutes of searching. We've searched about 5 bookshelves, and there's about 50 more. I think.

"Yeah... Then again she's only read _half_ of the entire library." I added, earning a nod from him. "I'll search at the back." He said before walking away.

There's a _tonne_ of books in this entire place

There's comics, textbooks, magazines, dictionaries, maps... There's _everything_! There's even super-old newspapers.

Wait a minute...

Newspapers!

Surely my ancestors appeared in newspapers. All of the newspapers in this library actually look brand new, there's probably a spell that makes something immune to the effects of time. I think that makes sense.

Let's see...

I began by searching for newspapers of the 19's.

Aha!

I've found an entire stack of newspapers of the 1990's. I began flipping through all of them and eventually landed on 1995...

"Cedric Diggory is the new champion of the Triwizard tournament!" The headline popped out, with the picture of said man on the side actually _moving_. At this point, I was no longer surprised by moving pictures.

"Cedric Diggory!" I whispered his name in shock. He's one of the few peoples who appeared in my dreams! I don't have those dreams anymore for some reason, but I remember them clearly.

Lord Voldemort, Professor Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger... Harry Potter.

I frantically searched in the rest of the newspapers and finally I found one, also in the 1990's, the giant headline reads, "Harry James Potter has defeated Voldemort!" with picture of said man on the said. Except this time the picture actually had colours.

I watched as said student grinned widely with his friends next to him. The orange-haired man next to him looked _a lot_ like Rafe, while the woman to his right looked _a lot_ like Hazel. Then there's Cedric, standing behind him with a humongous grin.

They all had blood trailing down their head, bruises here and there, tears on their clothes...

"The 2nd Wizarding War has officially ended, thanks to one of the legends of Hogwarts..." I began reading the article. So apparently, the quadro group worked together and defeated the most powerful dark wizard of their time, Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as Tom Riddleton.

So _this_ is Harry Potter...

Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Before I could continue my research about my family, I heard the sounds of spells being casted. I know it sounds ridiculous but every time someone casts a spell, I could hear either a 'Bzzt', a 'Whoosh' or some sort of fire-like sound in the distance.

I began running towards Devin before someone pulled me aside, hard. "Be quiet." Said person commanded in a hushed voice as I peeked behind the bookshelf. "Devin!" I whispered in shock as I saw Devin defending himself against not one, but three Slytherin wizards!

"You think you're so good now huh? Being part of the Gryffindor house. We'll teach you a lesson for betraying us!" Hissed one of the students with pure anger.

"I caught him!" The stranger next to me yelled as he grabbed both of my arms, locking me and pushing me forwards. "Jamieson Potter. You think just cuz' you're a Potter we'd be scared of you? Well you're wrong! You Potters are no longer the powerhouses of this school. _We are_." The same furious wizard hissed at me.

Devin's fearful expression turned into that of a petrified one.

Shoot, I can't let them hurt Devin! I've seen what the one of the unforgivable curses do, if they're willing to cast a torture curse... There's nothing they wouldn't do.

"You better surrender yourself little Dev', before your _boyfriend_ tastes an entirely new world of _pain_." The one who locked me tight threatened menacingly. Devin's face burned for a _very_ short while before he lowered his wand and willingly walked towards me.

" _That's_ a good boy." Laughed the one who was angry just a few seconds ago. Hearing him call Devin that actually got my blood boiling. Devin suddenly picked up speed and ran towards me, then forcefully grabbed my shoulder.

Out of the blue, I felt my world spinning endlessly. It felt like my whole world just turned upside down, inside out, felt like I made a million turns. I also felt like I was flying at super high speed!

An accurate depiction would be riding on a roller-coaster at maximum speed times 100, with a ton of loops.

I've never ride a roller-coaster, actually.

First it was endless spins, then I actually had trouble breathing. As if I was underwater. I felt my eyeballs being shoved back, way back into the sockets, I felt as if my arms detached and re-attached. First it was nauseating, then it was somewhat painful, then it turned into numbness.

We ended up just outside the herbology greenhouses, which were filled with students. All 4 of them, actually. We also landed right in-front of Hazel, Rafe and a few of their friends, while the four Slytherin students ended up a few feet away from us.. "Whoah. Where'd you come from?" Asked Rafe, completely surprised.

I didn't bother asking why they're here instead of in the garden, mainly because I was trying not to puke.

Devin and I successfully avoided puking, the 4 Slytherin seniors on the other hand...

They were puking _everywhere_. By the time they were done, Devin and I had already calmed down.

Actually, no. As soon as they were done, my blood began boiling again. We actually interrupted all 4 herbology classes since all of the students were basically watching us.

"You filthy Malfoy! Are you _trying_ to get us killed?!" One of them spat angrily, ignoring everyone else around us. "Yes. I pretty much _was_ trying to kill you by doing something even _I_ don't know!" He yelled back angrily, his fists clenching tightly.

"You little prick!" The angry Slytherin growled before casting a spell at Devin, who deflected it. Barely.

That's it.

A whole new wave of energy came over me and I began chanting something, unconsciously.

"Columna flamma, ego concalo tibi!" I chanted with pure anger, moving my wand downwards then upwards. The ground around us began shaking, causing the four students to lose balance. 8 large holes opened up around them.

A few seconds later, flames shot out from said pillars, surrounding them completely as the tip of my wand glowed a bright flaming red-orange colour. The sweet sounds of them screaming in fear was music to my ears.

Though had it not been Hazel, they would've burned to death.

The snatched my wand, effectively cancelling my spell. The ground returned to normal, no holes. Though two of the students were rolling on the ground while the other two screamed as they tried to put out the fire. "Where in the hell did you learn that?!" Hazel exclaimed, looking at me in shock and curiosity. I was speechless at what I just did.

I _swear_ to God I didn't do that! At least I didn't _know_ how to do it...

That was pretty cool though.

"Jamieson H. Potter and Devin D. Malfoy. To my office, _right now_!" Yelled Professor McGonagall from far before storming back into the castle as the other four Slytherins ran away in fear. I could tell the Slytherins in the greenhouses were also shocked.

As we began walking, Rafe began clapping, joined by Hazel afterwards.

Soon the entire open area was filled with claps and cheers. I don't know why they were clapping for us, I just know we're both in trouble, and it's _my_ fault.

The last thing I want is to get Devin in trouble...


	14. Chapter 14

**~Vice Principal Professor McGonagall's office...**

"What did you boys do to those poor Slytherins?" Asked Professor McGonagall once we were sat down. I explained everything to her from head to tail.

She nodded in understanding, "Now, I understand you were merely protecting yourself, and your _friend_ ," She emphasized on the word 'friend', which somewhat confused me, "Jamieson. But next time, try casting subtle spells like Stupefy. I personally _do not care_ if you burn them, as long as they don't die. But if another huge incident like this happens again, Jamieson, Principal Salazar may have to come in. Trust me when I say you _do not_ want anything to do with him." She warned with a small frown.

"We understand, professor." I said with a small sigh while Devin kept quiet the entire time. "Professor..." I asked after she gave us permission to leave. For a second there I thought we were in _grave deep_ trouble. "Can you tell me about Harry Potter? I... I've never met my parents before, but I want to learn all the way from the start. Harry Potter seems like an important figure in this entire school." I continued.

A small smile grew on her old face, "Very well. Meet me in my office on Saturday, 11 AM sharp. And one more thing, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory were not just important figures of this _school_ , in fact, they were important figures of the _entire Wizarding World._ " She explained, earning a nod from me. We left her office afterwards.

"You two were _awesome_!" Rafe exclaimed, hugging both of us tightly. "How did you apparate, Devin? This school has enchantments that prevents _anyone_ from apparating. Except the principal." Hazel explained with a curious expression. "You must be _insanely_ powerful if you're able to defy the enchantments of this school." Commented Oliver as they both walked up to us with smiles, causing Devin's cheeks to burn a rosy red colour.

"Also, that spell was out of this world! I don't think even the 7th year students, or the N.E.W.T students are taught that. Where'd you learn it?" Asked Oliver, tilting his head curiously. I shrugged, "I don't know, honest. It just popped into my head!" I cried, I literally _did not_ mean to cast that! I didn't even _know_ I could do that.

After a while of talking, Rafe, Hazel left with Devin for lunch. I told them I'd catch up later as they left me with Oliver and Ceilan. "So what happened?" Asked Ceilan, crossing his _muscular_ arms. I tore my eyes away before telling them how it all had happened.

For a short while there, a look of shock replaced Ceilan's curious one. Just a _short_ while though.

"So what you're telling us is that flaming geyser spell, or flaming pillar rather, just came into your head when you were boiling angry?" Oliver asked for clarification. "It sounds ridiculous!" I added, throwing my hand sup with a sigh.

"You know, if you want to look for histories of your past family, you should look all the way at the back. There's a section locked away from students, but if you can somehow get in, I'm sure there'll be a book to help you." Oliver explained as he and Ceilan escorted me to the cafeteria.

I suppose Devin's right then, I should've gone with him to the back of the library. But then again, I _did_ find something in the newspapers.

As we walked, I couldn't help but feel some sort of _weird_ feeling. I was smudged between Ceilan and Oliver. My heart told me to either speed up or slow down, and so I sped up, leaving them behind me for a bit. I turned my head _slightly_ and watched as Ceilan slowly, almost unnoticeably, moved closer to Oliver.

Is something going on between them? I hope so.

They look like they'd make a cute couple.

 **~Night time, 10 minutes before Curfew**

I knocked on Professor McGonagall's office a few times, hoping to get permission to enter the locked section. _Hopefully_ she'll give me permission.

"Jamieson, I was just about to go look for you." Professor McGonagall stated as she opened the door, letting me in. "Please sit down, I have something to tell you." She continued as she moved towards her desk, an ornate box sitting on it.

"I would like to discuss about what happened _this afternoon_." She stated, lowering her glasses and her tone turning serious. I gulped in nervousness. I _knew_ I was in trouble! At least Devin isn't involved this time.

"You told me you and Devin want to learn more about your family. Is it true?" Professor McGonagall asked, I nodded in response.

"Actually, I wanted to know about my family. Devin just happened to help me look." I explained as she reached for the box.

"I just want you to know, Jamieson, you won't find anything about that in the locked away section. Salazar burned every single book and magazine that contained the history of Harry Potter and his group. Though he couldn't burn the newspapers as they were enchanted, he successfully erased everything else. I don't know why." Professor McGonagall explained before staring down at the ornate box in-front of her.

"My grandmother, Minerva McGonagall gave this to me before her death. She tasked me with passing this key down to the next Potter, should they appear. So now, I'd like to give it to you, Jamieson." She continued, pushing the box towards me and opening it, revealing an ebon-black key inside with a ruby encrusted on the handle.

I stood up and grabbed it from inside the box, examining it. It looks like it's meant to unlock some sort of super-ancient chest or something. Or maybe a vault? Maybe the container has some sort of super-powerful wand…

"The only thing I can tell you about, Jamieson, is that Harry Potter, along with his friends Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, ended the 2nd wizarding war. During their times as part of the Ministry of Magic, they also resolved _a ton_ of conflicts. I know because I was enrolled here _before_ Salazar became principal. We were taught all of those things." She explained, a small smile appeared on her lips.

I'd assume she looks up to them _a lot_.

"Though during my years of being in this school, the Potters, Grangers and Diggories had stopped enrolling. Only recently had they returned, Weasleys on the other hand never stopped coming to Hogwarts." She continued before glancing at the clock on her wall.

"I'll escort you to your dorm, just so you don't get into any trouble on the way." She stood up before leading me out of the office.

What happened to my family…? What happened to the other two families? Something must've gone wrong.

Hazel said she came from a _Muggle_ family, which could mean that somewhere along the way, one of her parents returned to the muggle world and never came back.

But what about the Potters and the Diggories? There's no way they all died, because if they did I wouldn't be alive. Neither would Ceilan.

A million questions circled around in my head as we walked in silence, which all disappeared when Professor McGonagall made an abrupt stop and pulled me to the wall, before swishing her wand. Something actually appeared in-front of us for a short while, like some kind of invisible wall.

Principal Salazar, along with Professor Briggle walked side by side, talking with a serious manner. They stopped for a very short while before Professor Briggle reached out and touched the wall. He almost made contact with _me_. I assume Professor McGonagall casted some sort of invisibility enchantment…

"What is it?" Principal Salazar asked, looking at Professor Briggle curiously. Don't tell me he actually _sensed_ us!

"Nothing." The later said before moving away, the two of us quickly ran away silently. "Incendio!" Chanted Principal Salazar loudly before blasting an orb of fire towards where we stood just mere seconds ago. "Those two are dangerous. There are a handful of professors in Hogwarts who care for students, then there are another handful who work purely for Salazar. Look out for them, Jamieson." Professor McGonagall warned as we reached the dorm.

She whispered something into the Fat Lady's portrait, who nodded with a small frown. The wall moved _silently_ , without making the moving sound it used to.

When I entered the room I shared with the others, everyone was already asleep. Devin tucked in adorably and Rafe snoring.

It took me quite a while to sleep because a million more questions just popped up in my head. As if I don't have enough in this big confused head of mine!

What did Principal Salazar do? I mean I know he's a Malfoy, which is an entirely evil family- except for Devin-, but surely he couldn't have done anything _huge_... Right? I mean he's a principal, he has to keep up his image. Unless the ministry in charge of this whole thing has something to do with this too...

Even though I've never attended schools before coming to Hogwarts, I know for a fact students _shouldn't_ be able to do what the Slytherins are doing...

They could kill other students and get away with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Wednesday**

"Rise and Shine, sleepyhead." I smiled as I shook Devin awake, gently. "Let me sleep." He grunted before pulling the covers up. "Wake up or I'll carry you into the bathroom." I warned playfully as I tugged at his cover. Everyone else was still asleep.

I _always_ wake up before or during sunrise, Devin asked me to wake him up yesterday. "Devin, wake up." I continued shaking him, my voice tone slowly turning into a serious tone. Once again he grunted as a response. I ripped the cover from his body, which revealed a shirtless Devin.

"Eep!" He squealed loudly before grabbing the cover and covering himself again. So _that's_ why he always insists me to turn away. I have to admit, he's actually pretty built. I thought he'd be thin... I'm actually thinner than him.

We sat there in awkwardness, staring at each other. Devin's face burned more and more red every second, which I had to admit was quite _cute_.

"C-Can you _please_ just turn around." He begged, his face so red, you could compare it to a tomato! I chuckled before standing up and turning around. Has he always slept shirtless? I suppose that doesn't really matter, it's his choice anyways.

What I do know is today is me and Devin's _first_ ever Quidditch training, which I _cannot_ wait for, by the way.

"Are you ready to shower yet or not?" I asked in a fake annoyed tone, only to turn back around and see Devin sleeping again. A wide grin grew over my face, I slowly crept up upon him, my left arm slowly snaked under his thigh while my right arm under his back.

"Wakey wakey!" I yelled in a controlled voice before hoisting him up then carrying him in a bridal style. He let out a squeal as his eyes blew wide, "P-Put me down!" He exclaimed in shock as I continued carrying him around the room. At this point I didn't care if the others were waking up.

I slowed down and eventually stopped, with him still in my arms. Soon, we were both blushing madly as I slowly set him down, letting him stand on his two feet. I literally had to _force_ myself to tear my eyes away because he was just _that_ hot. I heard him quickly run off and put clothes on, "I-I'm ready." He said sheepishly before dashing out of the room, his face still somewhat red.

I felt a small smile creeping up on my face after he left.

"Looks like someone's in _looovvvveeee_." Dragged Finnigan, who was one of my roommates. "Love...?" I asked, tilting my head. I've read it in books before, how it's one of the most wonderful things on Earth, and frankly one of the most powerful forces.

I've never actually seen it in-front of me though, like, there's only so many things you can see if you're trapped in your house your whole life. "Uh, yes. Love. What, you've never heard of it before?" He asked as he climbed out of bed. Am I the _only_ one who sleeps with clothes on in this room?

"I... I've heard of it but I've never actually _seen_ love's effects. I mean there's only so much to see if you're trapped in your house for 11 years." I explained with a small smile, seeing his eyes blow wide. "Wow, you really have been living under a rock. Thankfully not literally." He explained before digging into his drawer. Soon Finnigan and I made our way to the bathroom.

"You'll see it soon, Jamieson. Love and how heavenly it can be, _and_ how horrible it wreck you." He continued before speeding past me and into one of the open stalls. I let out a sigh before making my way all the back, seeing the first stall already taken. Probably by Devin.

Love huh... I mean I'm only 11 years old. _Should_ I be in love? I feel like that's inappropriate for my age. I mean Mrs. and Mr. Dursley always tells Warden boys of his age needs to study hard. _Crazy_ hard.

 **~After classes...**

Devin, Rafe and I were lazing around in our dormitory that afternoon. _Somehow_ I've forgotten there's Quidditch training.

I heard knocks on the door, Rafe beat me to answering it, "Come in." He yelled. "Devin, Jamieson, aren't you two coming to practice?" Asked Oliver as his head peeked in. "Oh, shoot!" I yelled in shock, both Devin and I began rushing madly. "Okay fine, just leave me here alone." Rafe whined, rolling around on his bed.

"Go find Hazel!" I yelled as we exit the room. "Holy crud, we're late!" I yelled, grabbing Devin's arm while my other arm carried my broom, then making a _mad dash_ towards the Quidditch field. "Jamieson, do you know where you're going?!" Devin yelled in panic, causing me to stop abruptly. Only after I stopped had I realized I actually went one floor above.

"Uhm… Where are we?" I asked, looking around. There were four ways we could go, to the left, to the right, forwards and backwards. "I have no idea." Devin replied as he panted. We kept walking around, lost. For an unknown reason, the halls of this floor was freakin' empty.

"Uh… Jamieson, I don't think we're supposed to be here…" Devin said nervously as he pointed at a hanging sign, saying 'No students under the age of 13 is allowed on this floor.' Written in a blood-red color. "Y-Yeah we should go." I gulped nervously.

We were about to turn around and run, until we saw what horrifying creature stood- or rather floated, behind us.

It's that black ghost creature again. Which reminded me, I've a packet of its dust and those other two wands in my drawer. "A… A dementor…" Devin whispered, his voice filled with pure terror.

I grabbed Devin's wrist as tightly as I possibly could before making a crazy mad dash down the hall behind us. I didn't know where I was going though, I just kept running.

Until I had to stop.

Because there was _another_ dementor in-front of us. "Shoot..." Devin commented, "We're surrounded." He added. It's true, we were surrounded by dementors front and back. To our left was a wall and to our right was a huge window overlooking the Quidditch field. I noticed everyone was already there, waiting for us on the field.

"I-I can't apparate, Jamieson... I don't know how I did it last time!" Devin cried in fear. My grip on Devin's hand tightened, why is the sunlight not burning them...? The one in my house burned when it was exposed to sunlight!

"Expecto Patronum!" Two familiar voices yelled from a distance in unison, we watched as a ball of light flew our way before turning into two separate animals, which glowed _insanely_ brightly. The light animal next to me was a wolf, the one next to Devin was a griffin.

The dementors began flying away in fear, some of them actually flew _outside_ and burned. I guess they have to be exposed directly to sunlight...

"Devin! Jamieson!" Oliver's voice boomed through the large empty hall, his voice filled with worry and fear. "Are you guys alright? God, we should've waited!" He exclaimed, hugging both of us tightly. Almost _too_ tightly.

"We-We're fine..." Devin sighed with a small smile of relief. "Where did you guys go? Wait no, more importantly, _why_ are you guys on the third floor?" Ceilan asked, his expression bearing guilt and worry. Why is he feeling guilty? I mean this is pretty much _my_ fault.

"We uh..." I trailed off, looking at Devin. "I got us lost." I admitted, feeling extremely ashamed of myself. I should've asked Hazel for directions before leaving...

Ceilan let out a sigh, "You two are in no condition to practice for Quidditch today." Oliver said, letting us both go. "What? I don't wanna miss o-" Ceilan cut me off with a strong voice, "You're sitting out today's practice, _period_." His eyes burning with seriousness. I felt like I was being scolded by an older brother or something.

I nodded with a small frown, "Instead, you'll just watch us _play_ Quidditch for today." Oliver explained with a small smile before leading us towards the open field.

 **~Ceilan**

I could _not_ believe my damn luck. If Oliver hadn't urged me to come with him to look for Jamieson and Devin... They'd be dead by now.

If we hadn't arrived on time, they would be dead.

If Oliver wasn't next to me at the time... My patronus charm wouldn't have worked.

But how?

How did the dementors get in? There's a powerful enchantment outside the school that prevents dementors from coming into the school!

Now that I think about it, when Oliver and I went to investigate the Deepweeds, as per Professor McGonagall's request, we noticed they've been tampered by an unknown curse. One that made them extremely angry, turning from an otherwise calm and harmless herb to a tangle of murderous seaweed.

When we returned to the Hidden Forest under Honeydukes to investigate, _also_ as per Professor McGonagall's request, there were signs of the presence of not _one_ Clamento, but in fact, there were an entire group! Oliver and I came prepared, so we were able to get rid of them. Unfortunately we couldn't find out _how_ the Clamento got into this _enchanted_ forest...

Something tells me this is all the work of an insider.

How do I know _all_ of this, you ask?

Well, I'm one of a _very_ few students being taught Investigations of Magical Creatures, by Oliver's father , secretly. The only other student accompanying me in this subject is Oliver himself. I never miss _any_ classes, mainly because this class allows me to spend even more time with Oliver, alone usually.

The class starts at 12 AM till' 3 AM every Saturday and Sunday. We sometimes miss sleep though, but I'm willing to sacrifice my sleep if it meant I get more time with Oliver. Totally because sharing a room with him privately isn't enough.

Yeah, I'm that greedy.

 **~Jamieson**

I sat on the grass outside of the school, cross-legged, watching them fly around on their broom catching some sort of ball.

Turns out, Quidditch is a sport where witches and wizards work together by flying on their own brooms and scoring scores by throwing balls into this hoop.

Also you get instant-win if you catch this tiny golden fly called a Snitch. The _Golden Snitch_ to be exact.

I'm a bit bummed out though, I wish I could fly _with_ them. Honestly, it looks fun. "Cheer up, Jamieson," Devin said with a soft smile, bumping my arm. _Somehow_ , with that smile alone, all the bummed-out feeling just disappeared. A single smile literally just bumped my mood.

 _I think something's wrong with me._


	16. Chapter 16

**~Saturday...**

"Finally it's Saturday!" Rafe exclaimed excitedly. We've agreed to explore that abandoned hut outside of the school, _as long as_ we've guardians around. _Technically_ , both Oliver and Ceilan are old enough to be our _guardians_ , plus they already agreed.

"Alrighty, everyone ready?" Asked Oliver as he looked around.

I've my wand, my somewhat empty backpack with a few emergency stuff and snacks... That's about it. "Let's go." Ceilan stated as he began leading the way, taking us to the long wooden bridge. I noticed as we walked forth, he kept glancing at Oliver, who was busy looking around curiously.

At the end of the long bridge was a garden, _past_ that garden was a tunnel that led to a Stonehenge with stairs leading down. I have to say, the stairs were quite steep, and the hill was _really_ slanted. Ceilan and Oliver kept warning us about the slippery steps, though thankfully none of us actually tripped.

I walked beside Devin, to make sure he doesn't slip and fall while Oliver and Ceilan walked behind us.

"Right. Here we are at Hagrid's Ruins," Oliver stated as we stopped right in-front of the charred ruins. The only thing still standing was the doorframe.

"The person who used to live here was called Rubeus Hagrid, who was half-giant. Rubeus Hagrid fought alongside the others during the Wizard War. Before that, he taught Care of Magical Creatures in Hogwarts, then resumed to teach the subject after the war," Ceilan explained as everyone looked around.

"Looks like Mr. Diggory is also quite the nerd," Rafe joked, only to earn a death glare from the taller lad and frankly more muscular lad. "A _hot_ nerd, might I add," Oliver added, earning a light push from Ceilan. Even though Ceilan was glaring at him, I could've _sworn_ his cheeks were slightly tinted red!

"Look," Hazel called us as she stepped into the charred ruins, picking up what looks like part of a newspaper from _decades_ ago.

"The wrath of the Death Eaters are growing as they burn down the hut of one of Hogwart's Professors, Rubeus Hagrid. Bellatrix LeStrange, also known as you-know-who's left-hand..." she stopped afterwards. The rest of it was consumed by the fire that destroyed this house. How this piece of paper survived is far beyond my knowledge, which isn't much...

"Wait, a _Death Eater_?" Oliver frowned, and so did Ceilan, Devin and Rafe. "What exactly is a Death Eater? I've seen mentions of it in books but I can't find any information about it in the school's library," Hazel asked, her voice brimming with curiosity.

"A _Death Eater_ is a wizard or a witch who pledged themselves to the Dark Arts. They are known to be _very_ powerful dark wizards. Moreover, they sided with Lord Voldemort during the 2nd Wizarding War." Ceilan continued explaining.

"Wow Ceilan, you're like the _male_ version of Hazel," Rafe joked, earning a death glare from both Hazel _and_ Ceilan.

"Hold on, they're extinct, right? After Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter, surely they wouldn't dare resurface?" A frown grew on Devin's face as he said that.

"Unfortunately, no. They disappeared for a while, but when Salazar took over, they returned. Actually, the reason 1st till 3rd year wizards aren't allowed to be here without _at least_ _two_ guardian wizards, who are basically students in the 4th year or above, is because Death Eaters frequently roam this area," Oliver explained.

"Wait, you mean there could be Death Eaters here _right now_?!" Rafe cried, gulping.

"Yes, so can we go back now that you've all seen this?" Oliver asked, raising a brow. "Definitely," Rafe answered with a panicky tone.

"How are we gonna fight Salazar if he's got Death Eaters on _his_ side?!" Hazel whispered to me as our guardians walked behind us.

"Not sure... But for now, we need go back. Maybe we could devise a plan later," I sighed, Hazel nodded as response.

Once we were back in Hogwarts, we went straight into our dorms and had no more conversations about the Death Eaters. How are we gonna take back Hogwarts if he has powerful dark wizards on his side?

We could barely deal with the Slytherins in this hellish school!

We are gonna need some _serious_ training…

 **~Monday...**

Devin, Rafe, Hazel and I _barely_ made it into Professor Snape's class, but at least we weren't late this time. As soon as we got in, the door was slammed close. "If you were any later, you would have missed my class," Professor Snape told us in that cold, heartless voice of his.

"Now, open your books to page 104," He instructed. Everyone immediately flipped open the thick potions book and landed on the many ingredients of a potion. "Today, I shall be teaching you the ingredients you will be needing to make a simple potion. Perk up and listen, by the end of this session I expect each of you to be able to write 3 parchments of essays regarding the uses of each ingredients," He continued, immediately earning groans of annoyance from practically everyone in the room.

By the time Potions ended, almost everyone was sleepy. With the exception of the four of us, since we _had_ to pay _extra_ attention to _all_ of our classes, if we wanted to beat Principal Malfoy. Or at least find a way to free this school from him.

Ever since the first day I came here, I noticed how everyone practically worships the Slytherins! I see every privilege they get from the principal, how he treats them all like kings and queens while the rest of us just get thrown aside... Heck, quidditch practices for the rest of the houses had to be pushed aside, to make room for Slytherin's practices!

"Welcome back to Divination, little ones. In today's class, we will continue improving upon your future senses, to help you see deep into the crystal ball and make predictions," Professor Trelawney said, placing a crystal orb on each of our tables. "Now, I want each and every one of you to gaze into the crystal balls on your table and focus," She continued telling us.

"Write down the very first image you see on your book, and I shall explain their meanings," Professor Trelawney said, soon everyone were focusing their eyes on the crystal sphere in-front of them, including me.

I watched as the light blue clouds in the sphere of our table began to form an image.

 _"Shield,"_ I wrote down on my notepad.

A few minutes later, Professor Trelawney clapped her hands, earning attention from everyone in her classroom. "Alright, let us start with _you_ , tell me what image you saw in the crystal ball," She pointed at Hazel, who stood up confidently.

"I saw the image of a sunflower on it's own," She replied. Professor Trelawney nodded, "Ah yes, the beautiful sunflower. It symbolizes what you will experience in the future. I predict that in your near future, you shall be visiting a _truly_ wonderful place. Next, you," She pointed at a Slytherin student from the other side of her class.

"Right, so the last student for today, Mr. Potter," She pointed at me. I looked down at my notepad with a small sigh. Everyone else had these grand predictions, except for the few mischievous Slytherin idiots, but all I saw was a mere shield.

"I-I saw a shield, professor," I explained, seeing a smile grow on the Divination professor's face. "Ah yes, the classic shield. The shield tells you that in your near future, you will be saving _lives_ ," She explained. After a few more explanations and random talks, her class ended, and then it's time for _my_ favourite class.

"Welcome back to _flying_ , now I expect absolutely no injuries this time. For today's session, we'll be improving upon your flight skills," Professor Hooch explained.

And that's exactly what we did for the next hour, learning how to speed up, slow down, make sharp turns left, right, up and down...

By the time we were done flying, I was _drenched_ in sweat. "You guys _stink_ ," Hazel mocked, pinching her nose. "As if you don't," Rafe replied, rolling his eyes as we walked back to our dorms with our brooms in our hand. "I'm gonna go take a shower, see you guys in the Great Hall later," She waved before leaving the three of us.

"I uh... I have to go somewhere. And I need you to come with me," Devin suddenly said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Rafe. "See ya' later, Jamieson!" Rafe yelled before disappearing from our sight.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at Devin. "Somewhere," He replied simply. We kept walking, wheezing by students in the halls.

After a few more minutes of walking, we stood right in-front of the Ravenclaw Common Room's door. "Look," Devin pointed at the Triwizard Tournament's cup, Cedric's name being one of the few names carved onto it. "It's... the Triwizard cup?" I tilted my head, not really catching what Devin's trying to tell me.

"No, look at it from _this_ angle," He stepped away and I stood where he was earlier. "What... Is that?" I asked, squinting my eyes. "It's bewitching magic," He replied as I continued eyeing the cup, which for some reason, as I look at it from this angle, has an odd green-blueish tint.

"It's a portkey, Jamieson. If we could get this trophy out of the case, we _could_ find out what happened to your grandparents during their years in Hogwarts." Devin suggested. I nodded, agreeing with him. We wouldn't _need_ to do this if all of the books telling the stories of my great grandparent and his friends weren't gone.

If I remember correctly, a portkey takes you somewhere. Who knows, maybe this portkey could take us to some sort of hideout my parents used?

"Right well, we better go back and take a shower. We'll devise a plan with the other two, surely Hazel knows a spell, or maybe a potion, that could help us get the cup," I suggested. Devin nodded in agreement.

We began walking side by side back to our dorm. Oddly enough, the halls were _empty_. I caught a whiff of a scent that made my senses tingle, in a good way.

I can't really explain it, but all I could say was it was good. I looked around as we walked. There're no flowers around, no trees... There's no way the walls smell _this_ good! Slowed down a bit so Devin was in-front, before leaning forward slightly. "Are you sniffing me?" He asked, somewhat startled and confused.

"Uhm... No?" I lied. The smell actually came from _him_. "That's creepy, seriously. Also, I smell _horrible_ ," He frowned.

Ouch.

"Actually, you don't," I blurted out, widening my eyes in realization and slapping myself mentally. I watched as his face burnt bright red.

The atmosphere turned into that of an awkward silent one, until our fingers bumped as we walked.

Then it got 100x times more awkward.

And then our fingers bumped again. I watched as his face burnt red, _again_. I grinned before tangling our fingers, feeling that nice warm sensation burning where my hand touched his. I mean, we've held hands before... Surely he wouldn't mind me holding his hand _now_?

Actually, he doesn't. I knew because when I looked to my right, I saw him smiling with red cheeks. I couldn't help but smile as well.

We made our way back to the dorms holding hands, but had to separate our hands after entering our dorms.

I quickly took a shower, because believe it or not, being covered in sweat-drenched clothes is _horrible_.

 **~Night Time, at the Great Hall**

Before I could open my mouth to tell Hazel and Rafe about the trophy, Oliver and Ceilan came to us. "Devin, Jamieson, once you guys are done with dinner, I want you to change into your Quidditch uniform and go to the practice field," Oliver told us with a smile before leaving.

"Night time practice huh? Sucks to be you," Rafe teased with a big grin before eating his dinner. "Well, night time practice is better than no practice," Hazel shrugged, then proceeded to finish her dinner.

I looked at Devin, he shook his head. "We'll talk about the trophy at a later date," He whispered to me. I sighed, then began eating my dinner.

"Uh... Which way is the field again?" I asked, once we were out of the common room of our house. "I... I have no idea. The halls look so different at night... And creepy," Devin commented with a big frown. "I-I remember seeing Oliver go left before..." He recalled after we stood in the hall for about 5 minutes, deciding whether we should go left, right or up.

"Well, left it is then," I decided, turning left then walking. I mean, one direction is better than no direction.

"A-Are you sure about this?" Devin asked nervously. I too had a bad feeling about walking down this hall. All students are in their dorms already, so it's somewhat quiet in the halls. "L-Let's just ask him," I pointed at a ghost, approaching us. "Excuse me Sir Nicholas, c-can you lead us to the practice field?" I asked politely, earning a nod from him.

"Why yes, although you lads are going the wrong way. This hall is not to be explored during night time," He said before leading the way, me and Devin immediately following him.

"Here you go, lads." Sir Nicholas stopped right in-front of an opening. "Thank you, Sir Nicholas," Devin thanked him, then we made our way to the field.

"What took you guys so long?" Ceilan asked, lifting a brow. "I uh... I got us lost, _again_." I admitted, my cheeks burning red. Ceilan let out a sigh before turning around, "C'mon, we've been waiting for you guys," He said, leading us to the rest of them.

"Right, now that everyone's here..." Oliver looked around. I noticed there were two other teams in the moonlight lit field. "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, you guys ready?" Oliver asked, running over to the other two team leaders, who nodded at him.

"Sphaera Lux," Oliver, along with the other two team leaders and a few other older wizards, chanted as they waved their wands around. After a few seconds of wand silent wand waving, spheres of light emerged from the ground and floated, some high above and some low on the ground.

The spheres of light provided... Well, light. Lighting up the somewhat dark and dim field. "So, whose up first?" Oliver asked, turning around and facing the other two team leaders.

While they decided, I turned to look at Devin. "I guess from now on, we'll be practicing at night, huh?" He sighed before nodding. "There goes our extra hours of sleep," He joked. I chuckled, though inside I was crying. I barely get enough sleep previously, let alone now!

"I guess it's worth losing a few extra hours of sleep, since the Quidditch games is just a few months away, and we _need_ to beat Slytherin. They've had a 9 years winning streak!" One of our team mates came up to us. I gasped, "9 years of winning streak?!" I frowned. Wow, that means these guys are _insanely_ good.

"Right. So Ravenclaw's up first. Then Hufflepuff, and finally us. First, we'll train teamwork. That's all we'll be doing today. We'll train how you pass balls, block bludgers and so. And for the seeker, since it's night time, Ravenclaw has placed a small enchantment on the Golden Snitch so it'll be easier to find," Oliver instructed before leading us to a safe spot to sit while we watched Ravenclaw train.

I watched in awe as the dark-blue clothed wizards flew gracefully, passing the ball and scoring points... How they communicated...

The same went for Hufflepuff.

Everyone was just _amazing_! If these guys are _this_ good, I can't imagine how good the Slytherin players are...

"Right, c'mon lads. We'll do a quick training, then we'll go sleep," Oliver instructed before getting on his broom. "Watch closely Jamieson, Devin. You guys know our signals, you know how we play. Doesn't matter how powerful our opponent is, as long as teamwork is present, we can beat _anyone_ ," Ceilan walked up to us and gave us a small pep talk, giving us a tiny bit of encouragement.

I looked at Devin, who nodded at me before taking off.

After a few seconds, one of the Hufflepuffs blew the whistle, signalling the start of practice.

 _'Right so... Golden snitch... Where might you be...?'_ I thought, looking around the field as I hovered above everyone else. Then something caught my eye.

Something kept twinkling near one of the light spheres, circling around like a moth. Immediately I rushed towards it. The twinkling disappeared, but I was able to see the faint traces of the Golden Snitch.

Props to the enchantment placed on the snitch.

I stood on my broom, which was a very stupid move, but I managed to catch the snitch _barely_ , before leaping off of my broom, clasping my hands hard. "The snitch has been _caught_!" One of the Ravenclaws yelled, "150 points to Gryffindor!" They cheered.

I grinned widely, holding up the snitch for my teammates to see, who were all grinning widely. We continued practice afterwards.

Well, not me. All I did was practice flying and numerous flying techniques, trying to get the snitch. "You guys are our hope, if we don't beat Slytherin, it's all up to you, y'know?" Said the Hufflepuff team's leader. "C'mon, don't say that. You guys are amazing too! Seriously, you guys have just as much chance to beat those donkeys as we do," Oliver smiled widely, looking at Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's leader.

"Well, you guys have an _amazing_ seeker and a _fast_ chaser, so there's that," One of the larger, and frankly _hotter_ , players of Hufflepuff grinned, locking both me and Devin in his arms. I smiled at Devin, whose cheeks burned slightly red. "And cute too," The guy added, making us both blush furiously.

"I suppose," Oliver smiled once the large Hufflepuff player let us go.

Ceilan checked on his watch, "It's 8:45 PM, should we call it a day?" Ceilan asked, lifting a brow at Oliver, who nodded. "I guess that's it for today, same time tomorrow?" Oliver asked, turning towards the other two leaders, who nodded. Once they were done shaking hands, and all of the light spheres had been extinguished, everyone began leaving for their respective dorms.

"Godric Gryffindor," Oliver whispered, while the rest of us made sure our Lumos wasn't too bright, since the painting residents were all asleep.

"Alright you two, get some rest. We've got classes tomorrow," Oliver smiled once the stairs had stopped moving. Devin and I quickly ran up the frozen stairs and into our dorms, but not before wishing the other two a good night. "You two were awesome!" Rafe exclaimed, startling us once we entered our room.

"Ho- You haven't slept yet?" I asked, jumping back slightly. "Couldn't sleep! You guys really rocked it. But y'know..." Rafe trailed off, looking at us as he sat down.

"I have heard of a Quidditch Curse," he frowned afterwards, Devin and I sat down and listened. "Go on?" Devin urged, somewhat interested.

"Once Savannah Potter, the last known Potter wizard, graduated from this school decades ago, Principal Salazar placed a curse on the field! Any team who went up against the Slytherins would have their brooms go wonky." He shrugged before adding, "I don't really know though, we haven't really seen a _real_ Quidditch match yet, so I don't know if that's true or not."

"Well, before we get caught for staying up, I'm gonna go change," Devin sighed, grabbing a set of clothes from his cabinet and walking out to the balcony, shutting the doors then locking it behind him. I was about to question the reason for that, but then remembered how shy he was.

No one's gonna see him change on the balcony anyways.

Me, on the other hand, didn't really mind changing in-front of peoples.

"G'night Devin," I smiled once I was tucked into my bed nicely. He leaned upwards a bit, smiled at me, and replied, "Good night to you too, Jamieson."

 **Sorry for the sudden burst of updates, I actually had the last 4-ish chapters in my computer waiting to be uploaded for quite some time now.**

 **Only recently had I discovered that my country** _ **actually banned**_ **, so naturally, I had to take things into my own hands.**

 **A few addons to Firefox and bam, I'm able to access this website again!**

 **If you're here from Auradon's Magic or RotP Rewrite, don't worry, I'll updating them** _ **soon**_ **.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~The Next Day...**

When I woke up the next morning, the sun wasn't out yet.

What am I doing?

Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I've been waking up _waaayy_ too early.

I sighed before leaning up, seeing Devin still asleep in his bed. I opened the door of the balcony and stepped out, feeling the breeze of the too-early morning breeze blow my face. The sky was only _slightly_ tinted red as the stars began to fade out, the clouds _slowly_ turning from dark grey to a blue-ish tint.

I looked around the entire school, taking in every single detail.

Just like I do every single damn morning.

I was taking in the beautiful view, until I noticed the insane amount of Dementors flying _into_ the Forbidden Forest. That's weird...

I mean, there's the occasional Dementor flying about aimlessly above the forest, but a huge amount flying _into_ the forest...?

That's different.

And bad.

"Morning Jamieson," Devin greeted with a groggy voice, startling me.

Slightly.

"Morning Devin," I replied, seeing the Dementors completely disappear. "Have you taken a shower?" He asked, stretching, revealing a tiny bit of his skin.

What I'd do to just rip his shirt off...

"Uh... No. You wanna take a shower _together_?" I asked wiggling my brows. He rolled his eyes, with slightly pink cheeks he answered, "N-No! Well, n-not with you," He turned around embarrassedly. "Ouch," I faked a heart attack, only to have my pillow thrown at me.

"I'm gonna go first," He stated, leaving me in the room as quick as he could.

 **~After Classes...**

Devin, Rafe, Hazel and I were minding our own businesses, until we ran into an argument between Sebastian Malfoy and Oliver Woods.

Great.

"What is your _problem_ Malfoy?! You think because your dad is the principal you have utmost power above us _all?!_ " Oliver yelled at the top of his lungs while Ceilan cradled a young freshman. I'm assuming Mr. Older Malfoy here caused problems again.

"Oh, you know that's true, _Oliver_ ," Sebastian sneered. "Crab, Goyle, take care of this _irrelevant minority_ ," He continued. The way the blond douche mocked Oliver boiled my blood.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, sending blasting Sebastian away and into his crowd of Slytherins. "Why you-" Before Goyle and Crab could fight back, Rafe and Hazel jumped forth, "Stupefy!" They yelled out loud, knocking both of them unconscious.

Devin ran in-front of Oliver, raising his wand up. "You're on _their_ side, _brother_?" Hissed the older Malfoy as he stood back up. "You bet your ass I am," Devin retaliated, showing absolutely no fear towards his older brother.

"Well well well. Looks like you're overnumbered, _Oliver_. 7 Gryffindors versus 16 Slytherins, bad choice of siding, Devin." Sebastian mocked, standing confidently. "You underestimate _me_ far too much," Devin growled before raising his wand, " _Immobulus!_ " He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I watched as all 16 of them froze in place, unable to fight back. "I'm far more powerful than you, Sebastian. I just choose to do good with my magic, unlike the rest of our families." He looked dead into Sebastian's eyes.

"I'm warning you now, Sebastian. And the rest of you Slytherins. Do not underestimate us Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs, or even Ravenclaws. We are no longer afraid of fighting back," I warned Sebastian, who looked straight into my eyes, his pupils burning with fury though his face made no changes in expression.

"You guys are insanely _crazy_ , _stupid_ , but also really good." Oliver grinned widely once we were away from the frozen Slytherins. "Where'd you learn that spell, Devin?" I asked, lifting a brow at him.

"Hazel taught me," He replied, grinning widely.

"Challenging a Slytherin, let alone a _Malfoy_ , is a big mistake. But seeing how this younger Malfoy alone can freeze 16 peoples..." Darren Stephenson, one of the senior members Hufflepuff came up to us. "I think the Slytherin's reign might be over soon," He added, smiling widely.

"Well, that's all awesome but you guys need to watch out. Tell the rest of your members, Darren. And you too, Clarissa. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw need to watch out. Sebastian won't strike Gryffindor head on, he's gonna try to strike fear into other houses," Oliver warned the others.

 **~Night Time...**

"Right. Quidditch, again." I sighed, following Ceilan, who was there to lead me and Devin into the field this time. "For today's practice, we're gonna go up against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in a team versus team match. Since the first round for the Quidditch Cup is coming up in a few weeks, you guys need to experience a _real_ match early on," Ceilan explained.

Turns our Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were already in a match. The orbs were already floating and lit, the guys and gals flying around on their brooms and such.

"C'mon, sit down you guys. We're up against Hufflepuff after this, then Ravenclaw." Oliver explained, smiling proudly.

Not really sure what he's proud of.

I felt somewhat nervous while watching Hufflepuff play against Ravenclaw. I've never been in a _match_ before! What if I screw up?! I mean, I know I'm the seeker but what if I get distracted?!

I get distracted _really_ easily. The amount of times Hazel had to hit my head with a book to get me out of my daydream is just... a lot.

"Good luck, Jamieson." Devin smiled before getting onto his broom. "C'mon, seeker!" One of my teammates yelled.

I didn't even notice that our match had already started!

See what I mean?

"Right, snitchy snitch. Where could you possibly be?" I asked myself, looking around the field, then spotted a golden twinkle in the distance.

Then it twinkled again.

It seems my opponent has also spotted the snitch...

Both of us raced towards the snitch, pushing each other and flying in a complicated pattern to slow the other.

My heart was just racing the entire time! I felt so _energized_ , like I could lift 100 elephants... I felt like I ate an entire bag of pure sugar.

I managed to push Hufflepuff's seeker away, before standing on my broom and making a dive towards the snitch, somehow clasping my hand in time and catching it. "The snitch has been caught! The winner of this round is _Gryffindor!_ " Yelled the referee.

"Here's your broom. You _definitely_ have a chance against Slytherin," Hufflepuff's seeker, whose name I haven't caught yet, smiled at me as he handed my broom. "Oh come on, you're pretty good too! I almost fell off my broom," I replied, shaking said seeker's hand.

We continued talking for a short while before Oliver yelled to get our attention, since round 2 was starting.

"Right. You did it earlier, you can do it again, Jamieson." I told myself once the match started. I flew around, looking for that golden twinkle again. I literally flew around aimlessly, dodging everything I could, until I saw Ravenclaw's seeker, flying towards the Golden Snitch.

Only... It wasn't _the_ Golden Snitch.

"Emerus! STOP!" I yelled, flying as fast as I could and eventually ramming into him, knocking us both off of our brooms. Thankfully we weren't flying too high up.

"Jamieson-! What the hell?!" He yelled angrily, pushing me off of him. "That's not the snitch," I warned. Both of us watched as the golden floating ball actually _disappear_ , while not one or two, but 5 Dementors appeared.

"Run!" I yelled, grabbing my broom as fast as I could. Both of us flew as fast as we could towards the crowd of Hufflepuff sitting on the grass. "Dementors!" Emerus yelled, his voice filled with fear and pure panic.

"Expecto Patronum!" Yelled Oliver at the top of his lungs, pointing his wand at the group of Dementors. "Expecto Patronum!" Ceilan followed up, soon, the rest of the seniors surrounded the Dementors, casting a huge barrier of light around the dark creatures.

The rest of the juniors, including me, watched from far as they moved closer and closer to the Dementors. After a short while, the Dementors were _reduced to pure dust_. Like what I saw back at the Dursleys, except instead of being exposed to sunlight, these Dementors _burned_ when surrounded by a large amount of magic light.

"Dementors. They used to be immune to everything, we had to wait until they died off. Back then, all they could do was suck out your happiness and leave you a shell of nothingness. Now, they can suck out your life force," Oliver explained, panting.

"Fortunately, now, they actually _disintegrate_. Given that you work together to shine the light of your Patronus at them. Either that or they burn under the sun," Ceilan added as the seniors made a safe landing.

"We'll settle the score between our teams later. Right now, everyone needs to go back to their dorms, in case _more_ Dementors appear," Ravenclaw's leader stated, earning nods of agreement from everyone in the vicinity.

"Ceilan, why don't the professors just put an enchantment around Hogwarts to fend off the Dementors?" I asked as we walked back towards our dorms. "There _used_ to be an enchantment around Hogwarts. Something happened when Salazar came. Now the school is completely vulnerable to evil creatures," Ceilan explained, letting out a sigh afterwards.

"I wish someone would just get rid of him now," He added, furrowing his brows. "Yeah, get rid of Salazar so another Malfoy could take his place. I don't think that's a _good_ idea," Oliver rolled his eyes, earning him a frown from Ceilan.

"I mean, not _all_ Malfoys are evil," I shrugged, getting a curious look from everyone else. "I dunno. Literally everyone in my family wants to take over the entire world," Devin added with a shrug as well.

"Except you, apparently." Oliver said, a smile growing on his otherwise _perfect_ face afterwards.

"G'night Oliver, G'night Ceilan." Devin and I wished a goodnight to Oliver and Ceilan before entering our dorm. "Are you nervous, Jamieson?" Devin asked as I stripped off my Quidditch clothes.

"Nervous...?" I asked, putting on my pajamas.

"For the Quidditch Cup," He replied, I could tell he was frowning.

"I... I am. Who wouldn't be? It's my first time being part of a Sports team!" I smiled, turning around to face Devin, who was looking down at his lap with somewhat sad eyes.

"I... I'm only nervous because..." He trailed off, shutting his eyes.

"Because I might screw up, _bad_. I could accidentally pass the ball to the wrong person, or ram into someone while flying... God knows misfortune follows me _everywhere_ ," He frowned, letting out a sigh filled with sadness.

"Hey-" I walked over to him, lifting his chin so our eyes met. Tears were building up in his eyes.

"You're _not_ gonna screw up, alright? So what if misfortune follows you everywhere? You can't let that push you down! Plus, we're in the same team. I'll be there to help if you need me to," I smiled, seeing his cheeks flush red. "You're an amazing Quidditch player, Dev." I added, blushing once I realized what I had just said.

"Can I... Can I call you Dev?" I asked, the heat on my face increasing every second. He smiled, "Y-yeah, Jamie." He replied, his face flushing even more. I gave him a toothy grin before replying, "I like that. Jamie,"

I sighed before climbing off of his bed and onto mine, "I suppose we should call it a night," I told him, fluffing my pillow. "G'night Dev," I wished him before pulling up the comforter.

"G'night Jamie," He replied, his voice telling me he was smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

**~A few days later...  
~Saturday,**

"Dev, your entire body is practically shaking," I sighed, walking towards Devin.

"Who wouldn't be?! We're gonna go up against Slytherin in a few hours!" Devin cried, his voice filled with panic and anxiety. "Dev- Devin!" I yelled, grasping both of his shoulders and holding him in place.

"We've practiced for _days_! Almost every night in fact! We _can_ do this, alright?" I said, attempting to calm him down. It seemingly worked though, as he sat down and sighed, "I... I guess we can..." He whispered.

How did this happen you ask? How is Gryffindor suddenly up against Slytherin in Quidditch even though the first few rounds are still weeks away?

Well, let us start at the beginning.

 _Flashback,_

"Such a nice Wednesday, don't you think?" Rafe asked, mocking a fancy-ish voice. I chuckled, "Yeah,"

"Well don't jinx it!" Hazel rolled her eyes as we made our way to the Great Hall. Our classes have ended for today, so that means we've free time to roam the school again!

"You guys reckon we should explore the upper floors of the school?" Rafe asked as we ate our lunch. Everyone turned to look at Hazel, who was somewhat confused. "Why is everyone looking at me?" She asked, chewing her lunch.

"You're usually the first to object to our ideas, so..." Rafe trailed off, earning an eye-roll from her. "Well, not this time. You see, the upper floors are restricted _after_ 6 in the evening. Plus, I've always wanted to see what the upper floors look like," She explained, finish her lunch quickly.

As we walk down the hall that leads to the stairs, which takes us to the upper floors, a crowd surrounded two guys arguing. They were obviously guys since their voices boomed, though I couldn't tell whose voices those.

"Let's go look," I said, leading my small group of friends towards them.

"Just face it Oliver, you know my house is better than yours. Both outside of school _and_ inside," Boasted the older Malfoy. "Boy, you just never learn your lessons, do you?" Hazel butted angrily, which was a first.

"Get the hell out of my sight, you mudblood," Cursed the elder Malfoy. "Hazel- no," Ceilan warned Hazel, who was about to cast a spell on Sebastian. Her face was burning red with anger.

What does _mudblood_ mean?

"What in the name of Hogwarts is going on here?" Professor McGonagall interrupted the argument. " _Someone_ hasn't learned their lesson from last time," Oliver growled, glaring at Sebastian.

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything else, Principal Salazar came from behind her. "How about we settle this in a classic match of Quidditch, instead of this silly little argument?" He asked, his voice filled with pride.

"Very well-" Professor McGonagall agreed, causing almost every single person's jaw around us to drop. "But professor-" Before Devin could protest, Principal Salazar laughed. "Good luck Wood, you're gonna need it. And a miracle," Added the cocky principal before leaving.

"Professor McGonagall, are you sure this is a good idea?" Oliver frowned, his tone uneven.

"Yes. Now, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Weasley, please come with me. Meanwhile, you three go and practice for your match this _Saturday_ ," She said as Hazel and Rafe followed her with a small frown.

 _Flashforward_

So yeah. That's how it happened.

"We can do this guys! Come on, we've been practicing every night with the help of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!" Oliver cried, trying to lift the spirit of his teammates. I looked around and saw everyone somewhat panicking. "How come everyone looks super scared? I mean, Devin and I are the only ones here without any experience of a _real_ Quidditch match, surely you guys would know what to expect?" I asked, earning me a sigh from our leader.

"You'll see," Ceilan frowned before Madam Hooch announced, "Please welcome, the team Slytherin will go up against for this match," She said, her voice booming throughout the giant pitch.

"Team Gryffindor!" She continued. "Right, let's go guys. Remember, stay calm. Doesn't matter if we win or lose this one," Oliver gave us a final speech before the doors opened and we all flew out.

Within 10 minutes of playing, Gryffindor managed to score 25 points against Slytherin, who had an embarrassing 0.

"Right snitch, where are you?" I asked out loud, looking around. Wow, the snitch is 10x times harder to spot in the morning compared to night time.

Speaking of, nobody has reported the incident of the Dementors to Professor McGonagall yet...

"Another 5 points to Gryffindor!" The referee cheered loudly. I grinned widely as I saw our points go up. Why does everyone fear Slytherin's Quidditch team so much? I mean, so far, they're _horrible_! Completely out of sync, practically 0 teamwork... That's only _some_ of their weaknesses that I could identify.

' _The snitch!_ ' I thought, seeing a golden thingy whizz by my face. I was about to go after it until my broom decided its' time to suddenly spin around uncontrollably. ' _I... Have... To... Get... the snitch!_ ' I thought, gripping onto my spinning broom with full force.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Broomy here refuses to work with me, so I'll use this spinning motion to my advantage!

" _Right, remember how physics work, Jamieson_ ," I told myself, shutting my eyes and remembering what I read in Warden's textbooks back in the Dursley's. I pushed away all the dizziness and focused solely on the flying orb.

 _One... Two... Three!_

I let go of my broom and flew towards the snitch. I don't know if I _did_ catch the snitch or not, but I rammed into another wonky broom which sent me flying towards the bleacher-towers, and the next thing I knew, I was out.

 **Ceilan Diggory's P.o.V**

"JAMIESON!" I yelled in pure fear as I watched my potentially-long-lost-brother fly backwards and hit the wall of the bleachers forcefully. Now, if the bleachers had hollow walls like it used to decades ago, he would be unharmed. Salazar reinforced the walls of the towers with hard wood.

I watched as he fell down like a fly. I picked up speed and flew straight to him, "Jamieson Potter is _down_!" Yelled one of the Slytherin's as she pushed away the _actual_ referee.

"No no no!" I cried. Jamieson wasn't breathing!

"Ceilan, put him down! I know what to do," Hazel yelled, running towards us. I watched as he placed both of her hands somewhere above Jamieson's stomach, then began applying pressure by pushing down multiple times.

"C'mon Hazel, harder!" Rafe urged as the rest of the team flew our way, ignoring the goal post. Even Oliver, who was supposed to protect the post, flew our way.

"Slytherin is at a staggering lead of 50 over 35!" the Slytherin student continued yelling.

Out of the blue, Jamieson coughed and the snitch literally flew out of his mouth and straight into my hand. "Did we..." Jamieson whispered weakly before going unconscious again.

"Ceilan Diggory has captured the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor has won the match!" Madam Hooch yelled with pure enthusiasm, excitement and joy. The rest of the students, even some of the professors yelled oh-so loudly. The last time I've seen everyone this happy over Quidditch was... never!

"You did great Jamieson, you really did." I cooed the unconscious lad, feeling a tear escape my eye.

I'm not crying because we've _finally_ won a Quidditch Match, after years of shameful losses. I'm crying because my _brother_ is alive.

At least, I hope he _is_ my brother.

I've been searching for them for years, oh divine power please at least tell me I've found _one_.


	19. Chapter 19

**\- Super Long Chapter Incoming**

 **~A few days after the Match...**

 **Jamieson H. Potter's P.o.V**

"Jamieson, you're awake!" Devin yelled enthusiastically, hugging me with bone-breaking force. "Ow," I smiled, hugging him back. "How're you feeling?" Hazel asked as they neared me. "Uh... In pain. A lot of pain," I joked, earning me a smile from everyone else.

"That was a _very_ stupid move you pulled off," Ceilan sighed, "But it worked." He added, giving me a smile I thought he was incapable of.

Don't get me wrong, Ceilan is insanely hot, but he looks so serious all the time! Even when Oliver's around he has that serious face. He _has_ smirked now and then, maybe even chuckles, but this big happy smile is a first for me.

"I haven't seen Ceilan smile like that since... Forever," Oliver grinned, extending out a hand to me. "You did great, Jamieson. This is literally the _first_ time Gryffindor has won... Anything!" He cried. I shook his hand, "Thanks but you guys were amazing too! You guys had a huge lead early in the game," I replied, trying to move, only to feel as if my entire body is being poked by needles

"Don't move, it's the potion. You need a few more days of recovering before you could stand up," Devin frowned, holding my hand and stopping me from moving. "But I'm gonna miss so many classes..." I frowned as well. I _really_ don't wanna miss any classes.

"Hey, _we're_ here! We'll fill you in on the classes you missed," Rafe grinned, Devin and Hazel nodded in agreement. "But what about practice?" I asked, my frown growing.

"We'll just have to postpone practice. Everyone needs a _major_ break after that match anyways," Oliver answered as the door opened, Professor McGonagall walking in. "How are you, Mr. Potter?" She asked, nearing us.

"Fine, thank you." I replied, smiling at her. "Congratulations on the win, Mr. Woods. Gryffindor has _finally_ won a round, after decades," She paused before looking at Hazel. "Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley, come with me please," She instructed before leaving the room along with the two.

Why does Professor McGonagall keep seeing them? Did they get into trouble or something?

"Well, curfew is in 20 minutes, I think we should go back to our dorms," Ceilan stated, looking at the giant clock.

"See you tomorrow Dev," I smiled at Devin, who was reluctant to let go of my hand. "Hey, what about _us_?" Oliver frowned, showing a mock heartbreak expression. "Right, let's go." Ceilan rolled his eyes, "Sleep tight," He smiled at me again before leaving with Oliver and Devin.

Great.

I'm in the giant, empty clock-tower-infirmary room. What could go wrong?

A thousand things could go wrong!

I could be face-to-face with Dementors and nobody would be able to help! My yell won't be loud enough for _anyone_ to hear. Or maybe a giant basilisk would emerge from one of the pipes!

 _Sigh..._

I thought coming here, I'd see all kinds of beautiful, magical things.

I mean, I've seen tonnes of beautiful, magical things but at the same time, I've been face-to-face with death many times. It's _horrifying_ , and right now, it's one of those moments. I could die any seconds and nobody would know until next morning!

I look like a big, fearless wizard outside, but inside, I'm actually quite the chicken.

The loud noises of the clock filled the otherwise silent room, with the moonlight shining in, making this giant room _that_ much creepier.

I laid there on my bed, thinking about things and not being able to sleep for various reasons. Everything was _somewhat_ normal, until I heard _voices_. The sound of hissing, to be specific. I gulped, pulling my comforter higher and higher.

I tried looking around the room, which was a _major_ mistake, because I _could've sworn_ I saw the shadow of a _huge_ snake in the corner of my eyes.

After letting out a very light squeal, I pulled the comforter up, all the way up till' it covered my face.

This is horrible! Sleeping under the cupboard of the stairs felt much better. Mainly because I was surrounded by walls and the room itself was small, instead of this giant open room.

I heard the wooden door creak _very_ slowly, then it stopped. I shut my eyes tight, praying this was all a nightmare. "Are you awake?" I heard Professor Sprout's voice, slowly lowering my comforter, I see said professor, smiling warmly. "Ah, I knew the comforter was trembling," She joked as a huge wave of relief washed over me.

"Professor McGonagall instructed us to come in and watch over you by turns," She explained as she placed her bag on the small square table next to my bed. I let out a small sigh of relief, finally relaxing on my bed.

At least I won't be _alone_ in this huge room...

"Professor Sprouts, why didn't they just place me in the Hospital Wing? Why did they put me way up here?" I asked, looking around the room. Honestly, this room looks like a makeshift hospital wing instead of a smaller version of the hospital wing.

"Not sure... Nobody told me anything, honestly. I'm just supposed to watch over you," She explained before standing up, walking over to the window which gave us a view of the outside. I saw a wooden door near said window, which actually sparked curiosity in me. What's behind said door?

Actually, it's probably better if I didn't know.

"Can't sleep, Mr. Potter?" Professor Sprouts asked, and I nodded. Even though I'm a bit more relaxed now, there are still thoughts in my head I can't get rid of.

One, why did my broom react like that? What exactly happened at the field? Two, what the heck was that earlier? I heard hissing, I saw a shadow...

"Try this," Professor Sprout said, taking out a small potion bottle labelled 'Sleeping Draught' from her bag. I took a small sip of the potion, then immediately fell asleep a few seconds later.

 **~About 2 hours after taking a sip of the potion...**

My eyelids fluttered open slowly.

Something woke me up, though I don't know what.

I turned to my left and saw that Professor Sprout had been replaced by Professor Diablo, whose eyelids flew wide open. "Uhm... Hi?" I asked, smiling shyly at him.

He immediately raised his wand, "Whose there?!" He yelled, entering full-on defence mode, pointing his wand at a dark corner. "Lumos Solem!" He chanted, blasting a bright sphere of light at said corner. The light sphere flew towards said corner, imploded with bright light, and revealed nothing.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Professor Diablo apologized, his voice seemingly tired and sad, which was _extremely_ out of character. He's usually confident, strict and somewhat angry in his classes. At least that's what I gather from hearing his voice.

"Professor Diablo..." I trailed off as he sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked after letting out a sigh, his voice was gentle.

Gentle!

This _can't_ be Professor Diablo!

"What's... What's wrong...?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Nothing's wrong, now go back to sleep." He insisted.

 _There's_ the Professor Diablo I know, and fear.

"I... Okay," I sighed. Laying back down on my bed and staring up at the ceiling, the noise of the giant clock one floor above us once again filled the room.

"Screw this, swear to me you won't tell anyone," Professor Diablo suddenly said, glaring at me. I nodded with a gulp and watched him shut his eyes.

"I miss him," He cried.

Literally.

I watched as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"You miss...?" I asked, seeing him wipe his tears away. "Jeremiah," He told me before he continued crying.

I was able to move a bit.

I had to resist the pain.

Since he was resting his head on his palm as he cried, I was able to hug him. Otherwise he'd be too tall for me to even reach his shoulders!

I hugged him feeling his body warmth take over mine. "I... I don't know what happened, Professor Diablo, but I know how you feel," I told him, feeling my clothes get slightly wet from his tears. Somehow.

I knew _exactly_ how it feels to lose your loved ones. I've never seen my parents. Every night I wish I knew how their touches felt, how their voices sounded like, how their faces looked like!

It bothered me at one point where I had sleepless, and tear filled nights, but I managed to grow out of it.

This Jeremiah guy has to be _super_ important to Professor Diablo's life, otherwise he wouldn't be crying like a child!

After a few more seconds of hugging Professor Diablo, I _somehow_ fell asleep.

 **~3 More hours later…**

"Jamie, wake up." I heard Devin's voice calling to me as he shook me gently. "I brought breakfast," I could tell he was smiling too.

"Morning Dev," I smiled, opening my eyes and yawning.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Great," I replied, taking the tray of breakfast. "You brought this all the way from the great hall?" I asked, looking at the filled tray of food.

"I did get some help, but yeah." He answered, smiling as he stood up. "How was it? Sleeping in this huge empty room?" He asked curiously, looking out the window. "Eh… It was nice. At least I wasn't alone, the professors took turn to watch over me," I answered sincerely, also looking out the window, noticing the sun shining brightly.

"It's Summer, huh?" I asked, earning a nod from Devin.

"Oh, I heard something while on my way here," Devin suddenly piped up, sitting down next to me as I ate my breakfast. "I heard the reason they didn't put you in the hospital wing was because of a snake," Devin told me, lowering his voice as if someone's listening.

"A… Snake?" I asked, gulping my food. If they're trying to keep this snake away from me, then they're doing a _horrible_ job.

Devin nodded, frowning slightly, "One of the caretakers reported hearing hissing coming from the Hospital Wing, so immediately Professor McGonagall instructed them to take you here," He added.

"Devin, c'mon. We're gonna be late!" Hazel opened the door, calling Devin. "Get well soon, Jamieson." Rafe wished me as Devin began sprinting towards them. "I'll come back later, bye, Jamie." Devin grinned closing the door and running with the other two.

And once again, I'm alone in this giant room. I can lean against the bed, but I can't really stand up.

I decided to see if there's anything for me to play within the drawer, and to my surprise, my wand was in there, along with a sticky note. ' _Thank you, Jamieson._ ' Was written on it. I immediately recognized the handwriting, which was Professor Diablo's.

"Well, I guess this _is_ a good time to practice my spells," I said out loud. Nobody's gonna hear me anyways.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I chanted, swishing my wand, attempting to move the pillow all the way across my bed. I sighed before chanting once again, "Wingardium Leviosa," I repeated, seeing the pillow budge slightly.

With a big grin and a deep breath, I confidently chanted "Wingardium _Leviosa_ ," I watched the pillow slowly float up, then move my way. Heck yeah, now I've _two_ fluffy pillows!

Actually, why stop there?

Within minutes, I have 6 pillows on my bed, surrounding me with fluffy comfort. "Right, what next." I said out loud, looking around the room.

Someone knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" The voice of a female came from behind the door. "Sure," I yelled back, watching a girl with long blonde hair come in. "Luna?" I asked, tilting my head.

Now that I think about it, I _rarely_ see Luna. I mean, sure, we're in different houses…

"What're you doing here?" I asked, watching her near me. "Oh uh, we're supposed to take turns watching over you. My first class of the day was canceled, so I was first," She explained, sitting on a chair near my bed. I nodded, "That's a lot of pillows," She chuckled, pointing at the 6 pillows around me.

I grinned, "I just love being surrounded by fluffy things," I explained, earning me a nod from her.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Hey uh… Luna, since I can't really get out of bed right now, let alone go to the library, can you do a little research for me?" I asked, gaining her attention.

 **~1 hour later…**

"Alright, my time's up. I'll see what I can find in the library, take care." She smiled before leaving my room.

And once again, _I'm alone_.

I tried dozing back to sleep, but I can't. Apparently I've to stay in here till tomorrow morning, otherwise my leg won't completely heal up.

The nurses managed to heal my back, and apparently my spine was _almost_ destroyed, but my feet took a longer time to heal since I actually fell from quite a high altitude.

I'm just surprised I haven't _died_.

 _Knock knock…_

Finally the 2nd person is here! I was beginning to think they're forgotten all about me after what seems like hours! Even though it's only been like, 5 minutes.

"Hello," Emerus, Ravenclaw's seeker, came into the room with a small smile. "How're you feeling?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Bored," I replied with a smile as well. "I brought you some books to read… If you're into books?" He smiled before placing a small bag on the table. "Books in… there?" I asked, pointing at the small bag.

"Yep. Watch," He grinned excitedly, taking books after books out. There was a total of 25 books that he took out, "That's only a quarter," He said with that same excited grin.

"Well, I do like reading. I guess this is better than nothing," I smiled, picking up one of the books. "How'd you do that anyways? And isn't that bag heavy?" I asked, lifting a brow as I flipped open the book.

"That, my junior friend, is something you'll learn in your 3rd year. This spell makes life _much_ easier." He smiled before picking up a book. Soon, the room was filled with silence again. Except this time, I don't mind it since I'm in a _completely_ different world.

By the time the 3rd person came in, 2 hours had passed and I've finished 7 books. 7 books in 2 hours! And Emerus was fast asleep on one of my pillows, with the book he was reading wide open on the table. "Emerus, wake up," Ravenclaw's Quidditch Leader, whose name I've yet to learn, gently woke up his teammate.

"Oh- huh? How long was I asleep?" He asked, looking around and rubbing his eyes. "Uhm… 2 hours." I admitted, watching his cheeks burn slightly red. "Well, that's embarrassing," He admitted, putting all 25 books back into his bag before leaving the room, but not before saying goodbyes to us.

"So how are you?" Ravenclaw's Quidditch Leader asked with a charming smile. "Well, better than yesterday." I answered, smiling as I laid back down on my bed, somewhat tired. Even though I didn't do anything, I feel beat. Probably because of all of the medicines…

"Well, I didn't really bring anything for you to do… I only brought my homework so I guess more sleeping for you," He sighed, giving me that pearly-toothed prince charming smile again. Boy, he could give Ceilan, Oliver and Devin a run for their money on the _hotness_ department!

"That's fine, I guess." I sighed, shutting my eyes and miraculously falling asleep.

"Can't sleep?" The guy asked me after about 10 minutes of me shutting my eyes and trying to count to 1000. "Uh… Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked as I opened my eyes, then squinting since my eyes had to adjust to the light.

"Your breathing pattern told me," He smiled before continuing with his homework. "You could take this if you want," He handed me a small vial of Sleeping Draught, the same exact potion Professor Sprout gave me. "It's a weaker version, the longest you'll be asleep is around 45 minutes," He explained.

"Oh and uh, I'm Demetrius Bigge, by the way." He smiled, extending a hand which I shook. Demetrius Bigge... Oh, so _he's_ Demetrius Bigge! He's actually in the top 20 smartest students of Hogwarts.

Well, the list has mostly Ravenclaws, with a few Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs, and Slytherin.

I think he was 5th...

A firm but soft grip, an Adonis-like body, a charming smile, athletic, kind, smart... Literally the definition of Mr. Perfect right here.

Too bad he's straight.

I took a sip of the potion, which sent me straight into the world of dreams. Though this time, everything felt real. _So real..._

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person view, Jamieson H. Potter's Dream..._**

Jamieson walked around the huge halls of Hogwarts, only this time, it looked different. For one, he's standing right in-front of Ravenclaw's entrance and there're no trophy showcases around.

He began walking down the hall, away from Ravenclaw's entrance, and something told him to visit the Clock Tower's Courtyard. As he walked, a group of students began approaching him, some of them had familiar faces. He was about to avoid them, until they walked _right through_ him.

"That's weird..." He thought out loud before an idea popped into his head. He approached _another_ group of students, then reached out to try and touch them, only for his hand to go right through.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed. Since this is all a dream in a place that looks like Hogwarts during his great grandparent's time, he planned on exploring the entire school, but a voice in his head urged him to visit the Clock Tower's Courtyard.

And so he made his way to the courtyard, taking a little bit more time since he got lost.

Well, he would've continued being lost, were it not for _Harry Potter_.

' _Wait... that's..._ ' He thought before immediately following said person. "Wow, my granddad is _hot_ ," he said out loud with a big grin, knowing full well that Harry wouldn't be able to hear him anyways.

"Cedric?" Harry yelled out loud once he was out in the courtyard. "Wow, this place looks _identical_." Jamieson commented, looking around the courtyard.

"Ssh, be quiet." Harry suddenly said, causing Jamieson's eyes to blow wide open. "Wait- what?" Jamieson asked, his jaw dropping. ' _I... I'm supposed to be dreaming!_ ' He thought, panicking a bit. "Cedric! Where are you? Stop playing games with me, you said you wanted to talk!" Harry yelled out loud, only to be met with silence.

"Hide," Harry pushed Jamieson, who was completely shocked. ' _How is Harry able to touch me?!_ ' Jamieson thought, his mind completely frazzled.

He did do what Harry said, hide. He hid behind one of the benches.

"Harry, Harry... _Harry._ How _gullible_ can you possibly be?" A guy who Jamieson could only describe as _hideous_ emerged from one of the pillars behind Harry. "Wormtail! What do you want?!" Harry yelled, whipping out his wand and entering defence mode.

"I'm here to kill you, you stupid boy," Wormtail answered. Jamieson watched as two other dark wizards emerged, following Wormtail. "How did all three of you get past the barrier?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at Wormtail. "Avada Kedavra," Wormtail chanted, causing Harry to fall flat onto the courtyard's ground, unconscious.

"You survived it once, who knows if you'll survive the second time? Just in case," Wormtail sneered, raising his wand again. "Avada K-" before Wormtail could finish, Jamieson yelled at the top of his lungs, "Expelliarmus!" and watched as a blue sphere flew _right through_ all three of the wizards.

"No... I'm only dreaming..." Jamieson gasped, a big frown appeared on his face. He's not only dreaming, but he's also reliving what happened to his great grandparents. ' _T-This is how he died...?_ ' He thought sadly. "Edavr-" Wormtail continued, as if there was a short pause before.

Out of the blue, their wands flew away. "A!" Wormtail finished the spell, though it didn't work since his wand flew away at the last second. "What?!" Wormtail yelled just as soon as his wand lands on the floor.

"Harry!" Cedric came yelling, running into the courtyard with two other familiar faces behind him.

' _Hermione, Ron and Cedric..._ ' Jamieson thought, still hiding behind the bench. "Goodbye, Cedric," Wormtail grinned, apparating away, somehow bringing his wand with him. His henchmen, however, were too slow.

"Stupefy!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison, knocking both of them unconscious.

"Harry, please don't die," Cedric cried, cradling the unconscious wizard in his arms. "There's so many things I've to tell you," Cedric whispered, his tone was that of a broken man's. "Move over," Hermione urged, grabbing Harry's wrist.

"What're you doing?" Ron asked, looking at the female wizard curiously. "This is how we check if someone's still alive, in the Muggle world. We look for his heartbeat," Hermione explained, putting her fingers on Harry's wrist, right above his radial artery.

"He has a pulse, but it's _really_ weak. Get him to the Hospital Wing, Cedric. Ron and I will take care of these foul creatures," Hermione instructed.

Cedric nodded, wiping away tears on his face before standing up and running towards the Hospital Wing, with a dying Harry in his arms.

"What do we do to them?" Ron asked as Hermione chanted, "Incarcerous," summoning rope from her wand, which tied both of the unconscious dark wizards together, tightly. "We send them to Professor McGonagall," She said. "You watch over them while I look for Professor McGonagall," She instructed.

Before Ron could protest, Hermione began running towards the entrance and back into the school, leaving Ron alone with the two wizards.

"Why do _I_ have to watch over them?" Ron asked out loud, sitting on a bench. The bench Jamieson was hiding behind, in fact.

The entire time, Jamieson had been hiding behind the bench, watching it all happen.

' _Wow, I see where Hazel gets her characteristics,_ ' Jamieson thought before moving away from the bench. "Huh?" Ron suddenly hummed, turning to the left and staring straight at Jamieson.

Jamieson gulped. Could Ron also see him?

Ron stood up and began walking towards Jamieson, before reaching out. To Jamieson's relief, Ron's hand phased right through his head. "This place is creepy, where is Hermione anyways?" Ron wondered out loud, before adding another layer of rope to bind the unconscious dark wizards.

Jamieson walked towards where the two wands laid still on the ground and crouched, examining the wands. He couldn't pick them up though, since his hand just phased right through them, but something about the wands were familiar…

' _Wait, I've seen this before_!' Jamieson gasped, and as soon as he did, the potion ran out.

 **~1** **st** **person view, Jamieson H. Potter back in the real world…**

I woke up with a loud gasp, my breath uneven.

"How was your sleep?" Demetrius asked, shutting his book. "My homework done and my time is almost up, I better get going," He smiled before picking up his bag.

"Hopefully you saved him," Demetrius smirked, winking at me, which caused my cheeks to burn red. "Hey- Wait a minute, how'd _you_ know?" I asked, furrowing my brows at Demetrius. " _Magic…_ " He whispered before leaving my room.

And _once again,_ leaving me alone in this big open room.

A million questions circled in my head…

One, what just happened? I mean, I'm aware of what really happened, but _why_? I somehow _went back in time_ and watched how my great granddad _somehow_ survived a second Death curse!

But… My actions… I casted Expelliarmus, and managed to save Harry Potter… But would that change the future? I mean surely messing with time has consequences…

Two, why did Demetrius wink at me?

I lay there on my bed, thinking about things until Hazel, Devin and Rafe entered my room. " _Finally_ ," I rolled my eyes, letting out a sigh. "Devin brought you lunch, I ate a few of the frieds," Rafe grinned as Devin neared me, carrying a food-filled tray.

"Is it lunch time already?" I asked, taking the tray from Devin, "Thanks," I whispered with a big smile.

I love food, have I ever said that?

"Yeah, and you've _a lot_ to catch up with," Hazel sighed before putting her bag on the floor. "Wait a minute…" She said, eyeing the capped vial on my table. "Did you _drink_ this?" Hazel asked, looking at me with shock.

"Uh… yeah? That's the Sleeping Draught potion, right?" I tilted my head, looking at her. "No! I mean, it _looks_ like the Sleeping Draught potion, but it's not! It's…" Hazel frowned, looking at the vial.

"Oh! It's the Sleep Traveller's Draught!" She cried, picking up the vial again. "It's said to send the user back in time, and in a _very_ rare situation, the user's action can affect the past and change the future. You… You didn't do anything crazy, right?" Hazel gulped, looking straight at me.

"What?! No! I mean, all I dreamt about was food. You know me and my food obsession," I lied, grinning widely before eating my breakfast.

"How… How did this get in here? I'm gonna give this to Professor McGonagall," Hazel sighed before leaving the room. "Boy she's strict. I wonder who she got it from?" Rafe wondered out loud and I chuckled.

I know _exactly_ where she got it from.

Once Lunch was over, Hazel, Rafe and Devin once again left me alone in this room. I _seriously_ wish I could walk, but my legs still feel powerless. I'm tired of laying on this bed all day.

After Recess, it was Emerus' turn to look after me again. "Once again my class has been cancelled, so here I am again," He grinned. "Yay, more reading," I cheered, grinning at him.

"Oh so you're only excited for my books," He frowned mockingly, pouting afterwards in an adorable way. I rolled my eyes before saying, "Of course I'm excited to see you too," I chuckled before digging into his bag. "Of course you are, who wouldn't be?" He stated proudly.

"Here we go," I said, pulling out a somewhat thick book. "Well, I've got homework to do. _A lot_ of homework, in fact," He sighed before starting on his homework, meanwhile, I've transported myself into another world of magic.

 **~Approximately 2 more hours later…**

Right, finally I've finished this _seriously_ thick book. I glanced to my left and found out he's asleep, _again_. "Emerus, wake up." I poked his waist, causing him to jump straight up.

"Oh wha- I fell asleep again," He frowned mockingly before yawning. "Hey uh… Emerus, do you know anything about Demetrius?" I asked, once he was done yawning and stretching.

"Metri? Yeah, we're close friends. Well, I'm his only friend to be exact, but yeah. Why?" He asked, turning towards me. "You fell in love with him? That was quick. Well, I wouldn't blame you, I myself have-" before he could finish, I cut him off, "Uh no, I just wanted to ask something." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Wait, what? Don't tell anyone I said that," He frowned, this time, a serious frown. "Uh… Ok? I just wanted to know, is Demetrius a professional at brewing potions?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, yeah. How'd you know? He's almost as good as Professor Snape," He explained with a small smile. Actually, it _kinda_ looks like one of those ' _I'm madly in love_ ' type of smiles, but who am I to judge? I couldn't even tell between a normal Sleeping Draught with a Sleeping Traveller's Draught.

"Alright, thanks." I laid my head on my pillow _again_. Why did he give me the potion though?

That thought flew out the window once my trio friends came into my room again, "I thought you guys would never arrive," Emerus grinned before packing up, "See you later, Jamieson," He said with a small smile before leaving my room.

"Right, more catching up," I sat up, waiting for them. "Yeah, actually, you've a lot of catching up to do for History of Magic," Rafe sighed with a frown, putting his bag on the floor along with Hazel and Devin.

" _Aand_ since we don't know how to do that magic dreaming spell Mrs. Gladorsa does during her classes, you'll just have to listen as we _repeat in words_ ," Hazel stated while Devin and Rafe groaned in unison.

 **~2 hours later…**

"Right. Well, thank you guys for helping me catch up in class today, and for the buttload of homework. Hopefully I could go back to my usual routine tomorrow," I sighed, once they were done repeating what they had learned today.

I'm quite surprised they're able to repeat _all_ of the things they learned today within two hours!

"Right well, Hazel and I are gonna go, because Professor McGonagall asked us to see her once we were done teaching you stuff," Rafe sighed. Before I could ask them why they kept seeing Professor McGonagall, they were gone.

After about 2 minutes of silence, I suddenly felt the need to pee.

"Uhm… Dev…" I called out, my cheeks burning pure red. "I uh… I need to use the toilet," I told him, my cheeks burning _pure_ red. "Oh… Oh uh… there's a toilet right there, L-l-let me help you," He flustered, cheeks burning red. I managed to move my left foot, but not my right.

Devin gently moved my right foot from the bed and helped me stand. "Okay, my right foot is _completely_ useless right now," I joked, though I was making a joke, my cheeks were still red.

"I-I'll help," Devin said before crouching and putting an arm around my waist and helping me up while I placed my right arm around his shoulder. "Right, slowly now," Devin instructed as we walked slowly towards the door near the glass window.

' _Oh, so that door leads to a toilet…_ ' I thought, somewhat disappointed. I thought maybe it led to the clock above us.

"Here we go," Devin said, turning the knob on the door and opening it, helping me into the somewhat clean toilet. There were 5 stalls, 5 sinks and 2 giant mirrors, along with windows on top of the wall to the North. At least it was North where we were facing.

Devin helped me open the door before letting me go, and I realized, I _literally_ can't stand straight without his help. "D-Devin…" I whispered in pure embarrassment, my cheeks becoming apple-red again. "C-Can you h-hold my waist?" I stuttered.

This is awkward.

"S-Sure," Devin answered, his cheeks _also_ flaring red. I unzipped my pants, letting it fall all the way down to the floor, then pulled down my boxers, which I realized hasn't been changed for days!

Once I was done with my business, I was able to pull my boxers up, but not my pants. "Uh… D-Devin," I stuttered, "Oh," He replied, somewhat surprised.

This is _awkward_!

Once my pants were zipped up and done, I flushed the toilet and returned to my bed, with the help of Devin. "That was… Uh…" I trailed off once I was on my bed, both of our faces burning bright red. " _Awkward_ ," Devin finished my sentence, smiling shyly. I couldn't help but smile as well. I mean it was awkward but it was… Something.

 **~Night time…**

I laid on my bed, awaiting the arrival of my guardian professors. To my surprise, instead of the professors, Ceilan and Oliver came in, with their own pillows, blankets and stuff.

"Professor McGonagall asked us to take over tonight," Oliver grinned before closing the door. "Can you scoot over a bit?" He asked, and I complied without asking.

I watched as he and Ceilan worked together, pushing the beds together and adjusting a few parts. _Somehow_ they merged 3 hospital beds into one big bed. "The magic of the _old_ hospital beds. They don't use these kind of beds in the hospital wings anymore, since Principal Salazar said it was stupid," Oliver grinned before putting his stuff on the leftmost side of the bed.

"Scoot," Ceilan commanded with his usual stern face. "I don't wanna be in the middle!" I cried, grabbing onto the metallic handle that keeps students from rolling off of the beds.

" _Jamieson,_ " Ceilan said my name in a deep, growl-like voice. I looked up and was startled, " _Scoot over,_ " He commanded again. I could've sworn his eyes were glowing red!

"F-Fine!" I gave up, scooting to the middle. I mean, this is a big dream come true, sleeping between two of your crushes but uh…

It just feels weird.

"If you can't sleep, we have a bottle of Sleeping Draught for you. Hazel told us you couldn't sleep without it, so Ceilan and I brewed a slightly stronger version." Oliver explained, grinning widely.

Best. Leader. Ever.

Though I have wondered sometimes, why is _Oliver_ the _fourth year_ student the co-leader of Gryffindor? Why not a 7th year student?

"G'night," Oliver smiled before tucking into his blanket, "Night," Ceilan said in a somewhat serious voice. Just like that, the question flew out of my head.

 **~5 hours later…**

I was sleeping peacefully without the aid of the Sleeping Draught, until the hissing noise woke me up again. I glanced at the clock above the door, 11 PM…

"You heard it too?" Ceilan whispered, startling me. "You hear the voices?" Ceilan asked, looking at me. "I don't… I hear hissing," I answered, whispering as well.

"It all makes sense! Ceilan, you're not hearing ghostly voices, you're listening to a snake! But why am I hearing it _now_?" Oliver whispered in shock, all three of us awake now.

"Uhm, what is happening?" I asked, somewhat scared. "Ceilan can speak Parseltongue, which means he can talk to snakes," Oliver answered, scaring me even more.

"I uh… I kind of have a fear towards snakes," I gulped, pulling my comforter higher and higher.

"You won't have to worry about a thing while _we're_ here," Oliver grinned, "Sphaera Lux," He chanted, creating an orb of light in one of the dark corners of the room. Soon, the room was well somewhat lit.

Well, lit enough so nothing could hide in corners.

I decided to take a sip of the Sleeping Draught, hopefully tomorrow I'll recover enough so I won't have to stay in this creepy room anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

**~Friday**

"Alright Mr. Potter, you can leave now. Your spine is all healed up, your leg not so much. I'd advise against running for at least 2 more days," The female nurse instructed as I got off my bed and stood up, Devin and Rafe by my side. If they weren't, I would've lost balance, actually.

Standing up again after _days_ of lying on your bed feels horrible! It felt like I was learning how to stand up!

"You okay?" Devin asked as Rafe let go. His grip on my shoulder lightened and eventually, I was able to stand on my two feet. "I'm fine, thank you guys," I smiled, stretching and yawning once I was completely balanced.

"Right, let's go back to our dorm," Rafe smiled before leading the way, in a hurry. "Why're you guys in such a hurry?" I asked as everyone walked in a pretty fast pace.

"Right, here we are," Rafe said with a big grin, panting slightly. "Godric Gryddindor," Devin stated the password. The door opened to reveal a really dark Gryffindor common room. At least that's what I saw from far.

As soon as we stepped into the corridor leading into the common room, the door behind us slid close. I heard a few peoples whisper, _"Sphaera Lux"_ then bam, out of the blue, the entire room lit up, balloons tied everywhere, tables filled with food, pretty much everyone in Gryffindor except for the professors.

"Welcome back, Jamieson!" Everyone yelled in unison, meanwhile I stood there, startled.

Frozen in fear, actually.

"W-What's this for?" I asked as Rafe neared me. "A welcome back party! You were gone for a _pretty_ long time," The ginger boy grinned at me. "It was their idea, not mine." Devin put his hands up in defence.

"C'mon, there's a lot of food and I know you like food." Hazel said with an eyeroll before pulling my wrist and pulling me towards the food table.

"I _do_ like food," I grinned, picking up a plate from said table. "C'mon everyone, dig in before he finishes the food," Oliver stated, smiling widely.

Soon, everyone was enjoying themselves, eating food, talking, staying up _way past_ curfew.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, entering the common room with a stern face.

"A big party? Mr. Oliver, please explain all of _this_. All of this ruckus in the middle of the night?" She asked, her tone somewhat angry.

"We were holding a welcome back feast for Jamieson, professor…" Ceilan said instead, earning a curious look from the professor.

"A welcome back feast?" She repeated, earning nods from everyone else. I was about to step up and say it was all my fault, since it _really_ was, until she smiled. "So you decided to hold such a big feast without inviting Gryffindor's professors?" She asked, earning shocked look from everyone else, and smiles.

"Well I must say that's quite rude of you, Mr. Oliver." She added, grinning now.

"I-I'm sorry professor, I'll go get them _now_!" Oliver stated excitedly, running out of the room. "Oliver, wait!" Ceilan yelled, running after Oliver.

"Dig in, professor McGonagall!" Rafe smiled, handing a plate to her. Even though everyone's already eating, or at least has food on their plates, but the food table is still filled with food.

 **~10 Minutes Later…**

The professors of Gryffindor began coming in one by one, until all of them were in. "Uh… Where's Oliver?" Ceilan asked, nearing me. "What? I thought you were with him?" I asked, putting my plate in one of the to-be-cleaned basins. "We split up…" His tone growing more and more worried.

"Oh no," I said before running out of the room. As soon as I was out, my foot began aching. "Jamieson, you're in no condition to be running!" Ceilan yelled after me. "We have to look for him! Who knows what happened to him?!" I stated, panicking.

" _I'll_ go look for him, you stay in there with the others. This party is for you, Jamieson." He frowned before taking off.

If he thinks I'm gonna stand here and do absolutely nothing about it…

He's wrong.

He's _very_ wrong.

Ceilan went left, so I went right this time. "Oliver, where the heck are you…" I whispered, initially I was gonna yell, but then I remembered how there're insane things here at night.

Did I mention I was discharged _at night_? Couldn't be a more perfect time to discharge a patient, honestly.

"Oh no, this is not very good." A ghost wailed, flying past me. "Excuse me! Have you seen Oliver?" I asked said ghost, who stopped in the middle of the road.

"No, but someone's not moving! He looks dead!" She continued wailing. "P-Please take me to him!" I said, panicking. _Please_ for the love of god don't tell me Oliver's dead!

Once again, I ran to where the ghost was. Which was a major mistake. "Argh!" I groaned in pain, falling onto the floor, clutching my right foot. ' _This is not the time to groan in pain, dangit!_ ' I scolded myself, somehow crawling to where he was.

"Oliver!" I cried, nearing his somewhat motionless body on the floor.

I placed two fingers on one of his wrist nodes, like how Hazel taught me. She told me if there's some sort of beating, that means the person is still alive, and can still be saved.

To my _major_ relief, he still had a pulse, though his skin was cold as ice. "Oliver, what happened to you…" I whispered. He was completely frozen, motionless in fact! He looks like a statue!

There it was again, the hissing.

"Stay away from them, you demon!" Yelled the female ghost, causing said hissing to immediately disappear. "Y-You can speak Parseltongue?" I asked, looking at her.

"Oh, all ghosts can speak Parseltongue, dear." She answered, giving me a smile. "C-Can you go to the Gryffindor Common Room and inform them of this? There's something wrong with my foot, _again_." I frowned, bearing the numbing pain.

She nodded before flying off towards said common room, leaving me and a statue-like Oliver in the long dark hallways. " _Sphaera Lux_ " I tried to cast the spell, only to fail.

' _You haven't learned it yet, of course you'd fail._ ' I rolled my eyes, mocking myself. I laid on the ground, letting the pain on my foot slowly calm down. "Jamieson!" Rafe's voice echoed down the hell, "There he is!" The ghost cried, leading a group of peoples towards me, mostly comprised of Gryffindor's professors.

"Oliver! Jamieson!" Professor McGonagall called us, panicking. "What happened to him, professor?" I asked once she was near us. " _He's been petrified_ …" All of the professors gasped, and Hazel.

"Petrified? What's that?" Rafe asked curiously. "It means he's been turned to stone. But Oliver's not completely stone yet…?" Hazel answered curiously.

"Professors, _do not_ report this to Salazar, or to any other professors. I will inform the students. Who knows what Salazar, or the rest of the Slytherins, would do after knowing that there's a basilisk in the castle," She warned before asking professor Diablo to carry Oliver into his dorm.

"Jamieson, are you okay?" Devin asked as I clutched onto my aching foot. "I _warned_ you not to run until your leg heals," The nurse who was in charge of me earlier scolded me, taking out a small vial of bright pink potion. "It's pain reliever, hurry up and take it. Go back to your room and this time, _no running_ ," She scolded me again before leaving me with Rafe, Hazel and Devin in the hallways.

"You should've listened," Hazel mocked, rolling her eyes afterwards. How am I supposed to _not_ run to someone who's in need of help?

 **~Tuesday…**

The last four days had gone by awkwardly. We had to dodge peoples as much as we could, which caused Slytherin to be suspicious towards us while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were somewhat annoyed.

"L-Let's just get to our classes before anything else happens," Rafe said with a small frown. The four of us decided to skip breakfast today. _Surely_ Professor Sprout can brew the petrify-healing potion soon, or the Mandrake potion. I'm pretty sure _none_ of us can go through any of this any longer.

And by 'any of this' I mean hiding the fact that one of our members is practically a statue.

"Oof- Sorry," I apologized. Great, I bumped into none other than Demetrius.

Don't get me wrong, I _love_ Demetrius but he's the _2_ _nd_ _to last_ person I want to see today! "Oh, hey Jamieson," He smiled once he realized it was me, completely ignoring the fact I freaking bumped into him. "Uhm, hi." I said replied.

"S-Sorry, we gotta go," I said in a panicky voice, leading the other three friends towards our class, only for Demetrius to grab my wrist, "Hold on a sec," he frowned out of the blue. "You- No, all four of you look hungry. Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked, lifting a brow and crossing his muscular arms.

"W-We have, now if you'll excuse us," Hazel said, pulling me. "Oh no, you're not going to class until you eat breakfast. Lunch is like, hours away! Either the four of you follow me the easy way, or the hard way." He warned, looking at us with a stern expression.

I looked at the other three, who were all frowning at me. "We don't have a choice, we'll just have to eat quickly and go," Hazel whispered and I nodded.

We followed Demetrius into the Great Hall and ate our breakfast. And as soon as we were done, we left.

"Right, this time, let's not bump into _anyone_." Rafe sighed.

To all of our relief, we managed to ace through our DADA class without having to deal with any more questions about the whereabouts of Oliver, and the strangeness of literally the entire Gryffindor house.

"Right, welcome back to Herbology, students." Professor Sprout welcomed us. "For today's lesson, I would like each and every one of you to retrieve the ingredients of this list within 45 minutes," She instructed, handing each group a list of herbs to retrieve.

"Forget-Me-Nots… I know where to find this!" Rafe exclaimed, grinning.

 **~After Herbology…**

"Right. Hazel, Rafe, Devin and Jamieson, come." Professor Sprout asked us to stay behind, saying the professors for the rest of our classes know about our absence, and that they'd only be doing some revisions.

"So, I heard that Oliver Wood was petrified. Is this true?" She asked, sitting down and sighing. "Yes professor, it's very much true." Hazel answered with a big frown.

"Right well, _in case_ the basilisk attacks again, I shall be teaching the four of you how to harvest Mandrakes. Afterwards, you'll bring the mandrakes to Professor Snape, who shall teach you how to brew the Mandrake Restorative Draught," She instructed and we nodded as our responses.

"First, you need to find the _right_ mandrake. The one used in the draught is a mandrake matured beyond adolescence, and since you can't really _see_ the roots of the mandrakes, one way to spot if it's mature or not, is to look at its head," She carried a mandrake pot onto the table and pointed at the bottom of the stalk.

"See how it's sticking out? A _baby_ mandrake won't stick it's head out, a _teenage_ mandrake will stick it out a little bit, while a _mature_ mandrake will stick it out this much. You can't really measure it, since not all mandrake plants are the same, so you have to rely on your instinct," She taught before handing each of us somewhat thick earmuffs.

"Put those on," Professor Sprout instructed before putting her earmuffs on. We quickly did what she said so we could get this lesson over quickly.

We watched as she _forcibly_ pulled out the plant, which included its roots. I'm surprised that the stalk didn't break!

As a result, a small human-like figure emerged, attached to the stalk. It let out an extremely ear-piercing scream for a while, until Professor Sprout laid it on the table and chopped its head off with a cleaver. She proceeded to take her earmuffs off afterwards.

"Now, if you lots were to listen to a mature mandrake's cry without any protection for your ears, it would result in immediate death," She explained. I heard Rafe gulp in response, while Devin and Hazel kept quiet.

"The last step is to chop it off. First, chop off its limbs, so it won't fight back when you chop the rest of its body," She explained before giving us a demo, chopping the limbs up, then the body into several pieces. Then we watched her chop the head into several pieces as well.

"I'm _glad_ these things don't bleed," Rafe whispered, earning him an eye-roll from Hazel and a frown from me.

"Now, it's your turn to demonstrate. I want Jamieson to pull it out, and the rest of you take turns chopping it," She explained before leaving us to get another pot.

' _Right, let's do this_ ' I said mentally before forcibly ripping the mandrake out of its pot, which was actually quite hard since the mandrake was actually holding hard onto the dirt.

I handed it to Devin, who chopped off its head as a first step. He then passed it to Hazel, who chopped off its limbs, and finally Rafe chopped it's body into surprisingly even pieces.

"Very well done, all of you! This will definitely influence your grades in your exams later. 5 points to each of you, congratulations. Now take all of this chopped up mandrake to Professor Snape, who is currently waiting for you in his potions room," Professor Sprout grinned proudly, " _Yes_!" Hazel cheered once she heard our actions would affect our grades in a good way.

Actually, Professor Sprout didn't say either in a good or bad way…

"Let's go before anything _bad_ happens," I frowned, putting the chopped mandrake pieces into containers. "Thanks Professor Sprouts for teaching us all of this," Hazel grinned before we left the greenhouse.

"Wait- I have a feeling we _shouldn't_ go this way," Devin frowned, halting us. "This is the shortcut to our potions class though," Rafe frowned, "Plus, the only other way to our potions class is the _long_ way," Hazel added, frowning as well.

"I trust Devin, we're going the long way." I stated before leading them, earning me groans from Hazel and Rafe.

 **~Approximately 15 minutes later…**

" _Finally_ we're here!" Rafe exclaimed in a mock-tired voice. We entered the lab and saw Professor Snape waiting for us with crossed arms and a lifted brow.

"You're 15 minutes late," He said, frowning as Devin closed the door. "No matter. Hurry now, surely you don't want anyone to know a student has been petrified. I'll be teaching all of you how to brew the Mandrake Restorative Draught." He said quickly, moving towards a big empty cauldron.

"As usual, start off with a warm cauldron filled with distilled water," He instructed before chanting " _Incendio_ " and " _Aqua Eructo Duo_ " quickly. Thank god we're used to Professor Snape's fast teaching, otherwise we wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Next, I want the four of you to mash the mandrake into pure mandrake powder," He instructed, quickly handing each of us a mortar and pestle. "Done," Hazel said as soon as we were finished, which only took like 30 seconds.

"Now, I want you to add the mandrake powder slowly. It will change from clear water to some sort of water with a red-orange hue, then to a yellow hue. Once you add the third batch, it'll turn into a green hue and once the last batch of mandrake powder is in, it'll turn into a peach-coloured liquid," Professor Snape instructed and immediately we started mixing in the powder.

Devin was first. As soon as he poured in his bowl of mandrake powder, the water turned from clear to a bright red, which then became had an orange tint on it after 5 seconds of stirring.

I was next. After I added my batch, it slowly turned from an orange-tinted liquid into a bright yellow liquid with very small bubbles forming.

After I was finished stirring, Hazel added her batch of mandrake powder, causing the water to turn sewage-green with bigger bubbles forming.

Finally it was Rafe's turn. Once he added his batch of mandrake powder into the mixture, white mist began forming in the cauldron before he stirring the mixture, causing big bubbles to form as the liquid slowly turned into a light-peach colour.

Some sort of bitter smell filled the room, "And that tells us the potion is complete," Professor Snape stated, extinguishing the fire beneath the giant black cauldron.

Professor Snape poured a small amount of the liquid into a small vial before handing it to Devin. "Administer this draught by pouring it into the victim's mouth. I'll keep the rest of this in case there're more attacks upon the students. Hurry now," Professor Snape hurried us, practically pushing us out of the room.

"Well at least we have _this_ now," Hazel smiled, holding up the vial of potion.

We literally _bolted_ towards our dorm.

"Goyle!" Devin yelled in panic as soon as we barged into the 4th year's male dorm. The large Slytherin student immediately flinched before somehow _disappearing_. The same way Devin pulled me into outside of the greenhouse previously, by distorting into nothingness and reappearing somewhere else.

"Hurry, before anyone else tries to hurt Oliver." Rafe urged. Hazel quickly handed me the vial of Mandrake Restorative Draught, and I quickly poured into Oliver's mouth. We watched as his skin slowly turned from a grey colour into his usual light skin, the colour of his eyes returning and so was the colour of his hair.

He let out a loud gasp, quickly getting up and panting. "I-I'm alive!" He gasped, looking around in a panicked state. "W-Where's Ceilan? He wasn't attacked by the basilisk, was he?" He asked, looking around the room frantically.

"Relax Oliver, Ceilan's in his class. Well, we're supposed to be in class as well but Professor Sprout and Professor Snape gave us permission to leave, to brew this." Hazel explained, handing him the small vial with only a little bit of the restorative draught left.

"Y-You guys brewed Mandrake Restorative Draught and skipped class… For me?" He asked, a frown slowly forming on his face. "Yeah, now rest." Hazel frowned, pouring a vial of potion straight into Oliver's mouth.

"What the heck was _that_?" Rafe asked, somewhat surprised. "Professor McGonagall gave this to me. It's the Dreamless Sleep potion," She explained, showing us the vial of potion she just poured into Oliver's mouth. "Now, the rest of us needs to go back to class and _someone_ has to stay here to make sure Oliver doesn't get attacked again," Hazel sighed, looking at us afterwards.

"I'll do it. Not that I want to flunk my classes… I mean, you guys could just repeat what you learned like you guys did before," I smiled, earning nods from the others. "A-Are you sure you could stay here alone…?" Devin asked, frowning at me.

"You're talking about _Jamieson_! Of course he could stay here alone," Rafe grinned before leaving the room with Hazel. Devin stared at me for a few seconds before waving his wand and tapping the back of my palm, sending electric up and down my spine. This type of electric is different from the one I felt when I held hands with Devin, this one actually felt like zappy electric.

"W-What was that?" I asked, frowning at him as I rubbed my palm.

"Uhm… Just a small enchantment. See you after classes," Devin smiled warmly at me before leaving me and Oliver alone.

I sighed before sitting down on Oliver's bed, staring at his perfect features. Even though he's fully clothed, I could tell he's one heck of a built guy, even though he's only 3 years older than me.

I mean, there's Oliver, and then there's _Ceilan_.

I'm not even going to talk about Ceilan.

 **~Approximately 3 hours later…**

"Jamieson, hey. Wake up," Someone woke me up, shaking me somewhat gently. "Uh… Oh- Hi. I fell asleep…" I trailed off, looking around with a frown. Oliver is sleeping soundly on the bed…

"What are you doing here? And what's _he_ doing here?" The tall, dark-skinned wizard asked, pointing at Oliver dozing off on the bed.

"That's his bed… Isn't it?" I asked, lifting a brow curiously. This _is_ their dorm, right? "Oh, no. That's Reginald's bed, and no. Oliver and Ceilan has their own _private_ room," The guy answered before picking up Oliver in a bridal style.

Boy, if Ceilan sees this guy, this guy would be dead within seconds.

"C'mon, I'll show you." He smiled before leaving the room.

I quickly went after him as he walked up another flight of stairs that led to another wooden door, except this one had a silver sign with ' _Keep Out_ ' written on it hung outside. " _This_ is Oliver and Ceilan's room," He said, opening the door and leading me in.

"Wow…" I gasped, looking around the somewhat big bedroom.

So _this_ is why I never see either of the two hunks in Gryffindor's bathrooms, or toilets… It's because they've their own bathroom and toilet!

Their balconies are bigger than the regular dorms', they've a _queen_ sized bed with pillows softer than the clouds, a red carpet covering the floor, a huge table with bookshelves near it, table lamps… They even have a huge round table with these beautiful soft chairs!

"I know, it's unfair. Professor McGonagall won't tell us why _they_ get this room, but I guess there's no use whining about it. We're thankful we even _have_ a bed," He explained before tucking Oliver into the giant bed.

"Now, you haven't told me why you were in the room with Oliver," He placed both arms on his waist, lifting a brow. "Oh uh, I was supposed to watch over Oliver," I explained, sighing afterwards. "And skip your classes?" He asked, lifting his brow again.

I nodded, earning me a sigh from him. "Well you better take this then, unless you want to fall asleep and completely miss the your objective of skipping your classes," He said, handing me a small treat box with a grey bean inside. "It'll keep you up for the next 6 hours, no matter how bored or tired you are," He explained before leaving the giant room.

Before I could explore the room, Ceilan came in with a suspicious expression. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Oh, you're finally here. I'm supposed to make sure nobody attacked Oliver while he's resting, but now you're here, it's _your_ turn." I sighed, preparing to leave the room.

"Stay," He frowned, stopping me from leaving.

"What for?" I asked, curious. I watched as he walked past the bed and towards the balcony, "Company," He answered, his tone somewhat sad.

"Uh… What's wrong?" I asked, standing up and nearing him, seeing a sad frown on his face.

"How does it feel, Jamieson? To have so many friends… To be adored by so many…?" He asked, his voice breaking.

This is actually somewhat _awkward_. I mean he's such a strict guy, it's hard to believe he has this broken, ready-to-cry side of him.

"Uhm… I guess it feels good. Why?" I asked, oblivious to whatever he's trying to tell me subtly.

"Oliver's the only one who talks to me as if I'm a human being. Everyone's just… Scared of me. I guess that's not bad, I really just need Oliver to be there with me," he sighed, looking down on his hand.

"Ceilan… Do you… uh…" I dragged out, feeling really nervous and awkward. Am I seriously gonna ask him this question? I mean it's pretty obvious what the answer is but…

"Do you _like_ Oliver? Like, more than friends?" I asked, my hand twitching.

Those words really just left my mouth.

"Yes. And don't you _dare_ tell anyone," He growled, giving me tiger-like eyes.

Actually, no… They look like the eyes of a hungry wolf.

I nodded before leaving him on the balcony, alone. "You know, you're not _really_ alone anymore, Ceilan." I sighed, yelling at him from across the room, looking at their bookshelf.

"You've me now. And Rafe, Devin and Hazel." I felt a small smile crawling on my face. I guess I do feel good right now, I actually have _friends_. Back at the Dursleys, the only friend I had was…

Actually, I had _no_ friend. Not even the wind!

"I… I guess you're right. I do have you guys now," He replied. I detected a little bit of a smile from the tone of his voice, and it made me smile too. It's always a good feeling when you actually managed to cheer someone up.

I entered the their private bathroom and _wow_ was it beautiful. _Everything_ was white! The tiles, the bath tub, the mirror, the sink… Except for the light blue waterproof curtains. The same goes for their toilet as well!

As soon as I was out of the toilet, Ceilan embraced me in a tight hug. "Thank you, Jamieson." He whispered. I smiled before hugging back, pushing away all of my dirty thoughts and just enjoying this friend-to-friend hug.

"Oh and uh, your trio friends had been looking for you since an hour ago," He grinned before letting go of me, making my eyes blow wide. "They were?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked before bolting out of the door. "I'll uh… I'll see you two tonight," I smiled before leaving the room, looking for my friends.

 **~That Night, Ceilan Diggory's Point of View**

I entered my room, carrying a tray of food all while the conversation I had with Jamieson in the afternoon replayed in my head at least 100 times.

I opened the door slowly, to avoid creaking and saw Oliver lean up and stretch, letting out a small yawn. "Morning," He smiled, looking straight at me. "Morning? It's night time," I grinned, walking over to him. "Dinner," I said, handing him the tray.

"Well you're in a _good_ mood, which is _weird_ ," He grinned before taking the tray. "I am," I replied. The conversation between me and Jamieson gave me a major mood boost. He's right, I'm not _really_ alone anymore. Hazel, Rafe and Devin were never scared of me, now that I thought about it.

I guess I have Jamieson to thank.

While Oliver ate his dinner in silence, with me staring out of the balcony, the sound of someone apparating startled us. I immediately raised my wand, ready to protect Oliver as he sat on his bed.

"Dad," Oliver grinned, chewing on his dinner as I let out a sigh of relief. "Nice to see you taking care of your boyfriend, who happens to be my son, Ceilan." Mr. Woods joked, making us both blush pure red.

I _wish_ he was my boyfriend.

I let out an eyeroll, "Good Evening Mr. Woods," I greeted, sitting down on the bed.

"I heard the news and I just want you two to know, Investigations of Magical Creatures will be canceled until the basilisk is taken care of. Our class happens to require the dark forest, and the basilisk is suspected to be in there," He explained before sitting across from me.

"You okay, chump?" He asked, patting the head of his son. Even though Oliver is practically the same height, and somewhat more built than his dad, he still gets the 'little boy' treatment from his dad. "I'm _fine_ , thank you," Oliver hissed mockingly, earning him a laugh from his dad.

"Take care of Oliver for me will ya? This old hag might not last any longer," Mr. Woods said with a small smile, causing us to both frown. "Don't say that," Oliver frowned sadly, watching his dad stand up. "Well, I gotta go now. We need to begin searching for the basilisk. Oh and before you say anything, don't worry. There's at least 45 of us in this secret department, we'll be _fine_ ," Mr. Woods reassured his son with a big smile before saying goodbye and apparating.

If he hadn't reassured Oliver, the guy would've kept protesting until his dad gives up.

"Cuddle me, Ceilan." Oliver frowned, finishing his dinner.

"No cuddles," I mocked, putting the tray on the large round table.

As soon as I turned around, Oliver gave me his best begging-puppy eyes, " _Please_ ," He said. I rolled my eyes then chuckled. He doesn't need to give me puppy eyes, honestly.

A simple frown would be enough to make me fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness.

I sound like an insanely love-struck creep…

"Fine, scoot over." I grinned before climbing onto the bed. "G'night Ciel," Oliver grinned before laying his head on my chest. "G'night, Olly." I replied, smiling as I shut my eyes.

I miss this. Cuddling with Oliver.

It's been quite a long time since we cuddled, and I'm glad things are back to normal now.

Actually, things are _amazing_ as of lately. Just recently, we've won our _first_ Quidditch match in years! Excluding the fact that Oliver was petrified, I'd say this has been the best month of my _entire_ life.


	21. Chapter 21

**~A week after the Petrified incident…**

"Alright, let's go show these Ravenclaws who the bosses are," Oliver grinned, giving us a short talk before we began our practice after weeks of absence.

"Oh, we'll show you how much _we've_ improved while you guys were on break," Emerus grinned before getting onto his broom and taking off.

I hovered above the practice pitch, taking in the beautiful night time view of the entire school. Oh how I miss the tranquillity- well, _somewhat_ tranquil- environment of night time practices. "What's up?" Emerus asked, flying near me.

"Nothing, I'm just taking in all of _this_. I missed night-time practices," I smiled, circling around him and feeling the night wind blow my face. "I know, it's nice." He smiled as he looked up at the night sky.

"Yo lovebirds, hurry up and seek the Golden Snitch!" Some guy from Hufflepuff yelled with a big grin, making my face burn red. All Emerus did was smile in response.

I glanced over at Devin, who stopped for a short while and had a big frown before continuing what he was doing.

I shook my head before looking around the field again, this time, with a different objective. To find the snitch.

After a few seconds of flying about randomly, a golden twinkle caught the corner of my eyes. ' _There you are,_ ' I thought with a small grin before flying towards it, missing a wild bludger just _inches_ past my hair.

As my blood pumped full of adrenaline, I went after the golden twinkle. To my delight, the snitch became more and more visible as I got near it, though strange enough, the snitch didn't fly away like it usually would.

I easily reach forward and snatch the snitch, but before I could announce my win, I was curious with what I saw in-front of me.

A _really_ long…

Actually, I've no idea what it is! It's hollow, somewhat thin but _huge_ and _long_. "Jamieson, you c-" before Emerus could finish his sentence, he stopped. He hopped off of his broom and got closer.

"Snake skin…" He whispered, running his hand down the long trail of snake skin, apparently.

I didn't think snakes could grow _this_ humongous!

"What's up?" Demetrius asked, flying to where the both of us stood.

Soon, _everyone_ was surrounding the snake skin, trailing _into_ the dark forest. Not _the_ dark forest though, just a forest near the training field.

Oliver and Ceilan looked at me and Devin with a big worried frown. I couldn't help but frown as well, nobody else is supposed to know about the existence of the basilisk!

"This… This isn't _regular_ snake skin," The Ravenclaw goalie said, poking the skin.

"This is basilisk skin!" He exclaimed with a gasp, _there_ it is. Everyone else gasped as well, "Calm down everyone," Oliver said, trying to calm down all the panicking students.

As Oliver and Ceilan tried to calm everyone down, my curious butt made me follow the trial even deeper into the forest, and to my _pure_ horror…

Standing right where the snake's skin trail ended were statues of peoples standing there with pure horror sketched on their faces.

Some of them still looked alive, kind of like when Oliver was petrified, but about 30 out of what looked like 45 of them were _pure stone_.

"D-Devin!" I yelled, stepping back. "W-We've to get out of here!" I exclaimed, running back to where Devin and the others were.

Just like that, Ceilan and Oliver's efforts to calm everyone just flew out the window. Demetrius immediately began to run _towards_ the statues, instead of _away_ from the statues. Everyone literally followed him, to Oliver and Ceilan's annoyance.

"Dad!" Oliver yelled, immediately running towards one of the statues.

Oliver's dad? But what's _he_ doing in the forest? "W-We have to get them out of here, c'mon," Oliver panicked.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," He chanted, picking up the statue of his father and running towards his broom. We helped move all of the petrified victims out of the forest and back into the school, immediately reporting to Professor McGonagall.

"What? No… This can't be good," She frowned, taking Professor Sprout, Nurse Pompeii and Professor Snape with her to the statues. "Some of them are curable, the rest are dead," Professor Snape said with his usual serious tone, causing Nurse Pompeii to burst into tears.

"That's it, Quidditch practice is cancelled until further notice," Professor McGonagall announced with a sad frown. "But the first game is in three weeks!" One of our members cried, earning a death glare from all four adults.

"I will not let any more students be petrified, end of discussion." She replied with a strict voice, startling said student. "This is not good, Slytherin, and most importantly _Salazar_ will find out about the basilisk. Soon, it'll appear on the newspapers too," I heard Professor McGonagall say with a sad tone.

"It cannot be helped, Minerva. Unless we use the memory charm on all of these students at once, which I doubt you would agree on, the news _will_ spread. All we can do is pray that nothing bad happens after this," Professor Snape said before curing the statues who were still half-alive.

"Dad," Oliver cried, helping his dad stand before the man collapsed in his son's arm. "Don't worry dear, he's just collapsed from the shock," Nurse Pompeii said before proceeding to check Mr. Woods for any more injuries.

"We're gonna need _a lot_ of mandrakes," Devin frowned, looking at the collapsed bodies on the floor.

"Professor McGonagall, why don't you want anyone to find out about the basilisks?" I asked, nearing the wrinkly professor.

"If everyone finds out, especially the Slytherins, they'll surely hunt it down for its mythical 'magic boosting eye', which in truth is basically useless if the basilisk is dead. If they _do_ hunt it down, they'll lure it into the school and cause mass petrify, and eventually mass death," She explained, frowning widely afterwards.

"You could just place protective enchantments around the school, can't you?" Devin asked as the others helped transport the survivors into the clock tower's hospital room. "We could, but Salazar doesn't want us to. He also never told us _why_ he doesn't want to protect this school with enchantments," She explained before following the rest of them, while Oliver led a mourning Ceilan back to the dorm, with us following behind them.

"This is strange though… _Obviously_ the basilisk is in the forest… But _how_ did it get out of its original place? And I thought it died decades ago!" Devin cried, his voice filled with confuse.

"Uhm… Original place? What'd you mean by that and what do you mean by 'dead'?" I asked, tilting my head as we walked.

"The basilisk is originally a monster trapped inside a room in this school, named the _Chamber of Secrets_. But Harry Potter killed it during his year in this school… So how is it alive _now_? And how did it escape the chamber?" Devin replied before asking more questions, only to be replied with silence.

"Before anything happens, I'm warning you both. _Do not_ go looking for the chamber. Neither of you know Parseltongue, and nobody in this school knows how to even get to the entrance of the chamber. Who knows what could be guarding the entrance," Ceilan warned before entering his private room with Oliver, who was still down-looking.

"Uh… Jamieson," Devin asked, his cheeks slightly red. "Do you uh… Do you like Emerus?" He continued, his face reddening slowly.

"He's hot and all but I only like him as a friend, why?" I asked, tucking myself into my bed. I watched him let out a sigh of relief before shaking his head with a big smile, "Nothing, I was just curious. G'night Jamie," He grinned before laying down on his bed.

"G'night to you too, Dev." I replied, laying down on my bed then falling asleep shortly after.


	22. Chapter 22

**~26** **th** **of March…**

Things are getting insanely hectic here in Hogwarts. First, the news of all of those peoples getting petrified got out, including the ones who died, which sparked insane anger.

Principal Salazar left the school for a few weeks to deal with these 'mobs' who protested to close the school, and to everyone's surprises, these 'mobs' actually stopped. I don't know what he did, but I know he did something horrible.

"Jamieson, you ready?" Devin asked, strapping on the last few bits of his protective gear.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go win back the cup." I grinned, standing up confidently with the other team members. Oliver seemed like he was ready to take on the world, and beyond perhaps. Meanwhile, Ceilan seemed like his usual I-will-kill-everyone self.

Even though there's a giant petrifying snake roaming around, we're still gonna act like it'll be all fine and dandy.

 **~Hazel Granger's P.O.V**

"Right, everyone already paired up?" I asked, looking around the junior-filled room. Everyone nodded in response as they each stood next to their partners.

"Right so, remember our tasks. Find out whoever looks like they're chanting the broom jinx and distract them by any means," I instructed, earning silent nods from everyone else.

Professor McGonagall tasked me and Rafe to find students, specifically ones outside of Slytherin, to help in investigating the 'Quidditch Incident'. She's been suspecting sabotages among the spectators, where they use the broom jinx to throw whatever team is against Slytherin off of their brooms.

Honestly, when I first saw Jamieson and his team match up against Slytherin in a friendly match, I had a suspicion someone was messing with his broom. I didn't know whether someone bewitched it or something back then though.

"Okay so remember, listen to what they're chanting. They might be _trying_ to counter-jinx the brooms, if they are, don't distract them. I already taught you guys how to listen carefully for the broom-jinx's words," I instructed, seeing them nod before splitting up and leaving for the bleachers.

"C'mon Hazel, the match is starting," Rafe said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to where Sebastian Malfoy sat, along with his lackeys. "Please welcome, Team Gryffindor!" The announcer yelled with the help of the voice-enhancer ever so excitedly, almost deafening the rest of us.

"Let the games begin!" She continued, and as soon as she said that, some peoples flew off, the seekers began seeking the golden snitch while the goalie readied themselves.

"They're not doing _anything_?" Rafe whispered, looking at the Slytherin trio. "Oh no, looks like Javier's wand is trying to throw him off of it!" The announcer gasped, everyone else equally as shocked as the broom flailed furiously, while Javier clung onto it for his life.

I nodded at Lydia, who along with Newton, immediately got up and walked away, then under the wooden bleachers where they just sat. Even though I was far away, I was able to see one of the Slytherins mouthing something. Suddenly, he jumped up in panic as his robe was set on blue flames, which he extinguished quickly.

As soon as he broke eye contact with Javier's broom, the broom stilled. "Looks like Javier gained control of his broom once again!" The announcer stated, everyone else cheering.

So _that's_ how they've remained undetected with the broom jinx. They split up and perform it in numerous places!

"This is not good! It looks like Jamieson _and_ Ceilan's broom are getting out of control as well! Oh, and Reginald as well!" The announcer gasped once again. "What's going on with their brooms?" I heard someone gasp in shock near us, "This _always_ happens!" Another one groaned in annoyance.

I looked in-front of us and spotted Sebastian's lackeys mouthing something. "C'mon Rafe," I whispered, pulling him and running under the bleachers. "Ready?" I asked, earning me a nod from him. " _Incendio_ ," Both of us whispered in unison, setting both of their robes on fire.

Oddly enough, Sebastian _didn't_ perform the broom jinx… I saw someone else's robes get set on fire in the distance, which told me Sebastian _actually_ didn't do anything…? I thought he'd be the mastermind behind all this.

Something's not adding up, actually.

Now that I think about it, every time we run into Sebastian, it's always his lackeys that overreact and challenge us, he speaks up only when required.

Except for _a few_ times where he's actually acted like a Malfoy, but usually, he just stays back…

Probably because he's scared of Oliver and Ceilan.

For the rest of the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match, our little duos had to run around and set _a lot_ of robes on fire and remain undetected, because no matter how many robes we set on fire, there's _always_ another guy or girl performing the broom jinx!

"Jamieson Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! For the second time in _decades_ , Gryffindor wins and makes it into the finals for the Hogwarts Cup!" The announcer yelled, this time, I could _feel_ my ear drums ripping. "You could tone down on your voice y'know," The guy next to the announcer whispered.

Albeit he was whispering, everyone was able to hear him.

We watched from far as everyone flew off of their brooms and jumped onto Jamieson, hugging him tight.

 **~Jamieson H. Potter's P.O.V**

"Devin! Devin we did it!" Once everyone actually let me breathe, I immediately ran towards Devin and hugged him tight, with the snitch in my hand. "We really did it!" He cheered excitedly, hugging me even tighter. I didn't mind his lung-crushing hug.

"They jinxed the snitch! They must've!" Slytherin's Quidditch team leader yelled angrily at the referee. The referee tried to calm down the furious leader, only to fail miserably.

I watched as Hazel, Rafe and a few other juniors walked up to where the announcer stood and whispered something to the announcer. "Hazel Granger of Gryffindor would like to make an announcement," The announcer stated before handing the voice-enhancer to her.

"Slytherin accuses Gryffindor of bewitching the snitch, which we all know is _impossible_. But what _they_ don't want everyone to know, is that they're the ones who caused the other team's brooms to go wild," Hazel paused, glaring at the leader.

"What are you even talking about? Do you have _proof_?" The team leader asked with a smirk. "Oh, you want proof do you?" She asked as Newton, Lydia, Prima and a few other students literally dragged one of the Slytherin juniors towards Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, can you check what spell he last casted?" Hazel asked, handing the voice enhancer to Professor McGonagall, who was somewhat confused. Something tells me she's _not_ really confused though.

I watched as she mouthed something once the tip of her wand was on top of the Slytherin student's wand, then some sort of weird white glowing mist formed on top of them. The misted took form of a broom flinging wildly before disappearing.

"You casted the broom jinx, haven't you." She lowered her glasses, giving him the deadliest glare. "No!" The student replied, scared. "Professor Snape, get me veritaserum." Professor McGonagall instructed. How was I able to hear all of this?

Well, mainly because Hazel pointed the voice enhancer at Professor McGonagall and the boy the entire time, so _everyone_ was able to hear them.

Even Principal Salazar.

Professor Snape disappearing in the same manners Devin and I did two months earlier, then re-appeared about 20 seconds later with a small vial in his hand. "Speak, boy, unless you want this potion down your throat." Professor Snape threatened, which surprised me.

I thought he'd defend a student from _his_ house. Guess I was wrong.

"I didn't jinx their brooms!" He cried, his body shaking. For a second there, I pitied him, until I realized the consequences of his actions. He could've hurt a lot of peoples, had my teammates not have iron grip.

Professor Snape gripped the student's jaw and forced the potion down his throat, "Did you or did you not jinx their brooms?" Professor McGonagall asked. For a few seconds, there was silence.

"Yes," The boy answered, earning shocked gasps from pretty much everyone else. "Who else jinxed the riders?" Professor Snape asked and the boy whispered a few names into their ears. "Thank you, you may return now," Professor McGonagall said, letting the boy go back to where he was.

"Forgive us for delaying the results," Professor McGonagall announced, Hazel handing her the voice enhancer beforehand. "The students whose name are called out, please come see me and Professor Snape in my office, _immediately_ ," Her voice strict. She began calling names out one by one before leaving the field with Professor Snape.

"Right, now let us continue to the match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw! This match will determine which team is up against Gryffindor in the finals round in May!" The announcer yelled into the microphone, _completely_ changing the atmosphere from a tense one to that of a raging, excited one.

"Jamieson!" Oliver yelled, hugging me tight by my waist, picking me up and spinning me around like a mannequin. "Please- stop," I said, faking a gag. "Sorry," Oliver grinned as he let me down. "JAMIESON!" Ceilan yelled, his voice even more excited than Oliver's.

He did the same thing Oliver did, except he spun faster and way longer. "Ceilan!" I cried, this time, _actually_ gagging. "Whoah, put him down before he actually pukes all over you. All over _us_ in fact!" Emily, one of our chasers grinned as she pried me off of Ceilan's hand, only to fail. "Never," Ceilan growled playfully.

"Well you're different today," Sage, another chaser, grinned as he ran towards us. "Of course I am, we _finally_ make it into the finals after four years of failure." Ceilan smiled, letting me free. I immediately ran towards Devin, who was smiling widely. "Hi," He greeted once I hugged him tight.

"Four years for you guys, six for me." Emily smiled widely as well. "You guys were broom-jinxed for a long time and none of you noticed it?" I asked, once everyone was present.

"Well, some of us noticed it but… You can't really do _much_ if the principal, an evil one at that, is siding with your opponent." A guy sighed, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well, that's the past now. I say we celebrate _tonight_!" Oliver yelled happily, leading everyone out of the room and into the halls, where the rest of the Gryffindors were waiting with big smiles. Devin and I stayed behind, "Whatd'ya wanna do?" I asked before we began walking to the exit.

"Mmm… I dunno. I honestly just want a break, feels like I've been flying for 2 months straight without break. Which is _not_ a good feeling," He grinned as we approached the entrance. "I suppose a _long_ nap in our dorms will do?" I grinned as Devin walked beside me in a slow pace.

We made our way to our dorms in silence, enjoying each other's company since everyone else is either in the Quidditch field, the library, in the great hall or buggering off somewhere.

I heard Devin let out a small sigh of relief once he kicked off his shoes and took off his guarding pads, along with his heavy Quidditch clothes, leaving him in a pair of black pants and a white singlet. It was the first time he's gotten _this_ comfortable near me, and I gotta say, I _love_ the view.

Who knew someone so young could be so built!

"Scoot over, I wanna cuddle." I grinned, seeing his face burn slightly red as he kept his eyes closed. "Go nap on your own bed," He frowned, not moving an inch. "Either you scoot, or you don't." I grinned, hoping he wouldn't move.

"Nope," He stubbornly said, putting both hands behind his head. "Fine, you asked for it!" I grinned, quickly taking off all of my Quidditch gears, leaving me in short black pants and a white tee, before pushing him aside and laying on the bed, behind next to him. "Cuddle," I grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"J-J-Jamieson, get off of me!" He cried, trying to wiggle out of my grasp. "Not in a million years," I smiled, tightening my wrap around him _slightly_. "I stink, okay?" I could tell he was frowning and blushing. Well, his entire head was practically red…

"I don't mind," I added, feeling fatigue slowly take over.

I slowly drifted off into dreamland, letting his scent take over for a short while, and feeling his body warmth. I also felt his palm above mine before shutting my eyes completely and falling asleep.

 **~Ceilan Diggory's P.O.V**

Today literally _could not_ get any better.

We've _finally_ made it into the house cup's finals, after 4 years of hard work, intense training and pure torture, I was slowly losing my mind with Quidditch. I wanted to just abandon it, in fact, were it not for Oliver and his passion towards Quidditch, I would've left the team about 2 years ago!

"Ceilan," Oliver called out before jumping onto my back, both of us stripped off of our Quidditch gears in our dorms. I was only wearing my red boxers, while Oliver still had a black tee and white pants on.

I was stinking like crazy, with sweat and all that, but Oliver…

He smells like he just sprayed 10 bottles of pure testosterone on him, which is actually somewhat intoxicating.

"Oof, what?" I asked, mocking annoyance as I grabbed both of his leg, helping him stay behind me.

Well this is a first.

"We've finally made it," He said with a proud voice, his mouth near my ears and his arms wrapped around my neck, his hot breath sending pure delight down my spine. How I wish we could stay in this position forever…

Actually, no. That would be tiring as heck!

"Yep, four years of it." I smiled, walking towards the balcony with Oliver behind me. "We really need to thank those four, especially Hazel and Rafe." He grinned as he talked.

"Actually, Jamieson and Devin should also get a huge amount of appreciation. Devin managed to get the quaffle through the hoops 5 times! And Jamieson, had it not for him and his seeking skill, we wouldn't be here. In fact, they were the ones who suffered the broom jinx the most," I explained, earning me an understanding nod from Oliver.

I felt him hop off of me, then put his head on my shoulder with both arms around my waist. I had to use 200% of my willpower to fight back the blush.

He seriously needs to stop being so touchy with me, because I'm slowly losing my control. I might just slip soon…

"I guess," He smiled, breathing down my neck as he kept his head on my right shoulder. He's shorter than me, so I have no idea how he's able to put his head on _my_ shoulder.

"We should give them a surprise," Oliver smiled again before turning around and going back into our room. "I'm gonna shower first," He yelled, "Sure," I replied.

As he showered, I watched the somewhat intense match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, both team scoring shots after shots…

I was extremely surprised when the announcer said, "It's 255 vs 255! Who will catch the Golden Snitch? Which team will go up against Gryffindor in the finals? We'll find out _after_ this 30 minute break," They've scored 255 points?!

That's insane! In these four years I've been here, I've never seen any team score above 150 points, let alone 200! Usually the match ends at around 125~150 points…

We are gonna have an _insanely_ intense match this May.


End file.
